Guilty Pleasure
by Rasen
Summary: Su segundo año en la Academia Tōō había dado inicio y estaba lleno de motivaciones para entrenar y derrotar a su más acérrimo enemigo. Sin embargo, no contaría con que su vida académica empezaría a tornarse una verdadera guerra sin cuartel donde ese descarado y embustero profesor de inglés sería peor que el mismo Kagami Taiga. ¿Quién será el ganador? (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todas las que hayan venido a caer por error o coincidencia dentro de este fic! Antes que nada quiero aclarar que éste es mi primer fanfiction yaoi que he hecho desde que empecé a escribir y publicar fics –hace como seis años-, así que sinceramente no sé si vaya a quedar bien o qué onda XD Así que tenedme piedad y comprensión. Segundo, ¿por qué no un AoKaga y sí un OC? Yo amo a esta pareja, es mi OTP después de todo, pero no puedo escribir sobre estos dos hermosos hombres y no sé por qué, pero las ideas no fluyen y me limito a leer fics de ellos aquí y ser jodidamene feliz; así que respeto que no te quedes a leer y sigas tu vida XP Yo sinceramente escribí esto porque amo este fandom y quería hacer algo como esto e irme a casa satisfecha –junto con mi otro fic de KnB-. Así que si te has quedado después de todas las advertencias, unas enormes gracias y espero que te guste lo que leerás.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a una querida amiga. Alba –Khalan_Aka05 para quienes quieran buscarla en , escribe historias originales fenomenales-, tía, sin ti jamás hubiera escrito esto. Porque vamos, eres mi conciencia mala que sólo me da rienda suelta : ). Así que esta historia te lo dedico a ti totalmente.

Yukinu, si llegas aquí algún día, espero la disfrutes :D Ya con tu experiencia en historias yaoi me darás tus tips *O*

Sin más rollo, ¡disfruten! Matta ne =3

**Capítulo 1**

**La llegada del príncipe encantador**

Su efímero mes de vacaciones se había esfumado en un santiamén y no había podido aprovecharlo como él hubiera deseado. Sin embargo, no tenía más remedio que volver a clases y tener que soportar a cada uno de los personajes que había desde su salón de clases hasta en el equipo de baloncesto.

Y aunque todo caería en la rutina nuevamente, al menos estaba un poco emocionado. En verano podría volver a medir fuerzas con cierto adversario suyo y hacerle pagar por la derrota vivida en la Winter Cup. Ahora solamente debía mentalizarse que había un nuevo capitán y que seguramente le tocaría las pelotas en más de una ocasión.

Había salido de la comodidad de su hogar, colocando su maletín sobre el hombro y empezó a caminar. En breve se le uniría su molesta y ruidosa amiga de la infancia. Una que para variar no estaba hablándole sobre cierto chico de Seirin.

—Las vacaciones se me fueron volando –suspiraba la peli rosa con cierta desilusión-. No pude reunirme con Tetsu-kun ni una sola vez.

—Habrá tenido mejores cosas que hacer –mascullaba el moreno sin demasiado interés. Su amiga por su lado infló los mofletes y le miró con cierto odio-. ¿Qué?

—Dai-chan, eres un idiota –refunfuñó, adelantándose-. Hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde en nuestro primer día de clases –notificó.

—Te aclaro que fuiste TÚ la que tardó en salir…Tsk…-ahora por la culpa de estarla esperando a que estuviera lista se convertiría en el primer retardo del nuevo semestre; vaya fiasco.

—¡Date prisa, Dai-chan! –gritó Satsuki a su querido amigo.

Tras una pequeña carrera contra tiempo, poniendo en manifiesto su condición física y sus deseos de no ser castigados por llegar tarde el primer día de clases, arribaron a las instalaciones de la Academia Tōō. Al parecer había más alumnos que apenas y la habían librado, y entre ellos se hallaba cierto castaño.

—Sakurai-kun –saludó con amabilidad al chico que apenas estaba recuperando la respiración.

—Satsuki-san, Aomine-san…¡Lo siento, lo siento! –ya estaba de nuevo con esas disculpas innecesarias y que poco o nada tenían que ver con la situación.

—¡Dai-chan, espéranos! –el moreno se había cansado de esperar y continúo avanzando. Debían dirigirse hacia el tablero de anuncios y ver en qué clases les había tocado en esta ocasión.

—Al parecer nos tocará estar juntos este año –la sonrisa de Momoi iba de oreja a oreja, haciéndole ver mucho más bonita. Aunque Aomine no era idiota y sabía que haría de sus días escolares un infierno viviente.

—Llevémonos bien –comentaba Ryou. Él siempre tan preocupado por las buenas relaciones sociales.

—Justo lo que me faltaba –había iniciado el semestre con el pie equivocado-. _Ahora tendré que soportar sus regaños y demandas, en clase._

—Parece que hay mucho movimiento por allí –sus rosáceas pupilas miraron hacia la entrada principal del colegio. Había una gran cantidad de alumnas de primer año reunidas en un mismo punto. ¿Qué podría estar causándolo?

—Seguramente están escuchando las indicaciones de algún profesor o de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil –propuso Sakurai.

—Creo que es algo completamente a lo que han mencionado –ambos guiaron su atención hacia el mismo punto en que tenía centrada su atención el moreno.

—¿Un nuevo…profesor? –murmuraba la peli rosa.

El rubio opaco de su cabellera se mecía con cierta calma gracias a la agradable brisa de viento que soplaba por los alrededores. Así mismo, alguien parecía pasar por completo de la rebeldía de su cabello y permitirle que hiciera todo el caos que le placiera; pero no era como si eso arruinara su buena apariencia y mucho menos cuando esos celestes ojos se encargaban de darle la armonía perfecta entre su cabellera y el tono de porcelana de su piel.

No es como si fuera un enclenque pero tampoco era la representación misma de alguien que se encarga de mantener su cuerpo totalmente tonificado. Razón por la que sus vestimentas le iban como anillo al dedo.

Una camisa formal de un blanco impecable y aquella corbata carmesí, iban de maravilla con su impecable pantalón negro y esos lustrosos zapatos.

Quedaba clara la razón por la que todas esas mujeres clamaban que les resolvieran sus dudas en la brevedad posible.

—Ahora deben dirigirse hacia el auditorio principal para la Ceremonia de Bienvenida. Descuiden, no hay manera de que se pierdan, ya que sólo deben doblar hacia la derecha y seguir todo recto –explicaba con amabilidad el blondo, enfocando sus ojos en las chicas que parecían ponerle más atención a su persona que a sus indicaciones.

—¿Hacia dónde dijo que teníamos que ir, Tatsuhisa-sensei? –nada como la sinceridad.

—Me encargaré de guiarlas personalmente para que no se pierdan –era la mejor opción. Fue así como el apuesto hombre salió de escena con todas esas féminas detrás suyo.

—…Así que tenemos profesor nuevo. Y vaya que es popular con las estudiantes –susurraba Satsuki. Si bien no estaba impresionada por el rubio porque estaba enamorada de Kuroko, no negaba que era bien parecido.

—Será una verdadera molestia ver a todas las mujeres moviéndole la cola –suspiró con resignación.

La ceremonia de apertura de curso dio comienzo en la brevedad posible. Resultando de lo más aburrida para la gran mayoría del alumnado, especialmente cuando llegó el momento de que el estudiante de nuevo ingreso más sobresaliente ofreciera el afamado y clásico discurso inspirador; algo que a Aomine Daiki le valía un verdadero rábano.

Para cuando todo eso terminó, todavía le restaba mover su humanidad a su salón de clases. El día apenas empezaba y le aguardaba una jornada agotadora hasta que la hora de entrenar llegara.

—…Qué fastidio…-cierto hombre ya estaba de cara contra el pupitre, admirando el paisaje de su ventana. Quería estar afuera y no en clases.

—Vamos Dai-chan. Es el primer día y ya estás con esas ganas de estudiar…-ella conocía que su amigo no era una lumbrera y que odiaba la escuela casi a pulso; razón por la que siempre salía bajo y los maestros deseaban encerrarle hasta que se aprendiera todo el curso.

—Según nuestro horario, la primera hora es inglés –genial, el tópico que peor se le daba a Daiki.

—Mejor voy a la enfermería por algo antes de que las clases inicien… -sus perezosos deseos se quedarían estancados. El profesor había llegado al fin, dedicándose a poner su nombre sobre el verde pizarrón.

—Pero si es el mismo…de hace rato –comentó quedito, Satsuki. Sus compañeras de clases no se quejaban, de hecho hasta parecían tener muchas ganas de aprender.

—…Mi nombre es Tatsuhisa Kai y a partir de ahora seré su profesor de inglés, espero que podamos llevarnos bien y trabajar juntos para mejorar el promedio de la clase –habló con amabilidad, siempre acompañado de una impecable sonrisa que lograba derretir a más de una-. Así que ahora procederé a escuchar sus presentaciones –diciendo esto, tomó asiento y tomó su lista.

Tras la amable petición del oji azul, cada uno de los alumnos se fue presentando, ofertando algún dato adicional que iba desde sus hobbys hasta en lo que eran buenos. Cosa que era habitual cada que se retomaban las clases.

—Soy Aomine Daiki y me gusta jugar baloncesto –ser conciso y directo eran los atributos que definían por excelencia al moreno. A los que lo conocían no les sorprendía en lo más mínimo su inapetencia por hablar más de su persona.

—Oh, baloncesto. Recuerdo cuando lo jugaba. Es un excelente deporte… He escuchado que el equipo de esta academia cuenta con un jugador renombrado, perteneciente a la Generación de los Milagros –comentó con normalidad, cruzándose de brazos.

Por unos breves segundos el moreno sintió que le observó detenidamente, atravesándole con esa intensa mirada celeste, al tiempo que le regalaba una tenue sonrisa socarrona. A su punto de vista parecía que estaba burlándose de él, en su cara, frente a todos y con una discreción épica. Pero quizás sólo eran meras especulaciones.

—_Podría jurar que estaba burlándose de mí…_-la sola idea le molestaba, especialmente si consideraba que era un profesor nuevo y a cargo de la materia que más dificultad le causaba.

—Ya que he escuchado un poco de todos ustedes, deseo evaluar su nivel de conocimiento. Ya que es necesario que conozca el nivel del grupo para determinar qué medidas tomar o en qué temas debería retomar –expuesto esto liberó de su portafolio un bonche de hojas. Todos sabían qué significaba eso-. Sí, es un examen sorpresa así que guarden sus cosas y dejen únicamente pluma y corrector.

Las chicas parecían encantadas con la idea de probar sus conocimientos, pero no así el resto de los alumnos; ellos ya habían etiquetado al rubio como enemigo público número uno; ¿y cómo no? Todas parecían estar babeando por el nuevo profesor.

Y tras media hora de un torturante examen, todas aquellas hojas fueron recogidas en la brevedad posible.

—Mañana mismo tendré sus calificaciones listas. De momento daremos inicio a una pequeña lectura…La pronunciación también es importante –oh sí, los chicos ya tenían al hombre en su lista negra mientras las adolescentes solamente deseaban que les corrigiera su acento inglés.

El timbre de salida al fin sonó, por lo que ahora podría olvidarse de los fastidiosos maestros y todo lo referente a ellos.

Era hora de entrenar, por lo que dirigirse al gimnasio principal era lo ideal.

Y gracias a que iba a toda marcha, ignorando a su alrededor. No se dio cuenta en el instante en que casi logra desbalancear a ese grupo de tres maestros.

—¡Aomine-kun, fíjate por donde miras! -gritó el maestro más grande de edad del grupo. Uno que casi se quedaba pelón.

—Está bastante animado -comentaba el más joven de los tres.

—Eso es porque el básquetbol es lo único que logra motivarlo, Tatsuhisa-kun -profesaba suspirante la única mujer del grupo.

—Escuché que te ha tocado ser el tutor de su clase -las celestes pupilas del chico se orientaron hacia el hombre; no parecía aterrado por ello.

—Además es un tanto pervertido -agregó la fémina. Al parecer sus encantos de mujer no habían pasado desapercibidos por el alumnado.

—Supongo que será la edad. La mayoría de los chicos de preparatoria traen las hormonas a flor de piel -soltó con un aire de ironía y seriedad.

—La tendrá difícil con él si es que quiere mantener el promedio de la clase. Aunque siendo el tutor de ese salón, imagino que hará todo lo posible por estar dentro del margen de las demás.

—No creo que sea tan mal estudiante como dicen -comentó de momento. Aunque tras sacar esos exámenes que guardaba meticulosamente en su portafolio, la realidad le golpeó-. _Realmente apesta para inglés... Espero que en las demás no esté igual..._

Tras entrar al gimnasio e ignorar la mirada envenenada del ahora actual capitán de Tōō, se dispuso a cambiarse y ponerse a calentar.

Ahora lo que le importaba era ponerse a entrenar.

—¿Por qué llegas tarde, eh? -demandó saber el hombre.

—Tenía cosas que hacer -ya estaba totalmente cambiado y ahora simplemente amarraba por cordones de sus tennis.

—Tsk... No te creas mucho eh Aomine -espetaba Wakamatsu con irritación-. Suficiente tengo con ese nuevo profesor que se hace el chulo con todos como para aguantar tus desplantes de divo.

—Pareciera como si toda la escuela hablaran de ese nuevo profesor...-Satsuki era de las pocas que no estaban tras los huesos del blondo.

—Bueno, no es de extrañarse... En la escuela sólo hay maestros que lucen como nuestros padres. Únicamente las profesoras son jóvenes...Algunas. Pero eso no debería ser suficiente. Es decir, yo soy mejor parecido que él...

—Wakamatsu-san, eso es un poco... ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—¡Siéntelo maldito emo! -ahora resulta que nadie le respetaba. Aunque eso había sido desde que esos dos novatos entraron el año pasado.

—Sólo cálmense ustedes dos -pedía Momoi, quedando entre el castaño y rubio-. Debemos entrenar y no perder el tiempo en disputas.

—Como sea... ¡Yo soy más popular que ese profesor oxigenado!

—Pensar que los hombres también se comportan de esta manera...-la peli rosa debía de tener mucha paciencia, mucha.

Tras el término de la jornada de práctica, todo el equipo tomó su camino y se dirigió a casa. El cielo se había coloreado de tonos naranjas y amarillos; el día lentamente perecía.

Aomine se adelantó. No quería esperar a su querida amiga en lo que terminaba de actualizarse con los cotilleos que circulaban por en la escuela; porque seguramente la mayoría eran sobre cierto blondo.

—_Espero que se les pase la fiebre a todas o el año escolar será una verdadera patada en el culo..._

Ya que tenía el apetito a flor de piel, habría de hacer una escalada breve en Maji Burguer. Nada como una hamburguesa y una dotación destacable de papas fritas.

Tras pedir, tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer.

—¿Y ese barullo? -porque repentinamente todo el ambiente se tornó lleno de susurros y gritillos reprimidos-. Debes estar bromeando...-su suerte podría ser envidiada por todas sus compañeras de clase, pero no por él. Hasta donde deseaba creer, los profesores eran criaturas que sólo vivían para la escuela y no se les podía concebir en cualquier otra actividad que no fuera la enseñanza.

—Parece que he venido en un mal momento...-susurraba el blondo. Y efectivamente así parecía ya que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

—Aquí hay una libre -mencionó con inocencia una chica cuyo uniforme delataba que estaba en secundaria.

—Podemos hacer un lugar para ti si quieres -agregó otra muy considerada en compañía de sus amigas.

—¿...Puedo tomar el asiento libre?

La penetrante mirada del moreno observó al rubio. Allí estaba parado frente a él, con su charola y esa amable sonrisa en sus labios. Por alguna razón le mosqueaba su actitud.

—Como quieras -fue lo último que dijo antes de retomar su actividad de alimentarse.

—Ey, ey, ¿podrías darnos tu número de teléfono? -por lo visto había chicas valientes que se animaban a ser tan directas.

—Lo siento, pero soy profesor -esa simple declaración hizo a la chica enrojecer de la pena, por lo que se fue de allí en un parpadeo.

—Sería problemático que te vieran salir con una estudiante -agregó el moreno tras acabar su hamburguesa. Ahora estaba haciendo bolita el envoltorio de la misma.

—Independientemente de las implicaciones legales, ninguna de ellas es mi tipo -su hamburguesa iba por la mitad y sus papas igual. Alguien no parecía tener apetito.

—Así que eres quisquilloso -bromeó.

—Podría decirse que soy de gustos selectivos -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladina-. Cuando llegues a mi edad lo entenderás.

—Te oyes como un viejo empedernido que no ha gozado la vida -se burló, acompañado de esa sonrisa socarrona-.

—Tan viejo no soy -aseveró con buen tono-. Acabo de cumplir los 22 -aclaró-. Estoy en la flor de la vida.

—Pues parece que la flor de tu vida está bastante marchita y aburrida -soltó con saña.

—Es de tontos divertirse con lo primero que se te cruce en el camino -sentenció con un poco de rudeza-. ¿No lo crees?

—Si te da diversión, no importa que sea pasajero. Igual nadie busca nada serio a esta edad.

—Podrías tener razón -se levantó con esa charola con alimentos a medio comer-. Parece que este tipo de comida no va conmigo... Como sea. Que tengas buena noche -dio media vuelta con dirección al área donde se colocaban las charolas usadas-, y procura estudiar más... Porque de nada sirve que seas talentoso en el básquetbol si no hay suficiente materia gris en tu cavidad craneal...

No podía verle la cara, pero juraba por todas las deidades que estaba sonriendo. Sonriéndole de manera burlona y despectiva.

Ese hombre le estaba diciendo idiota de manera sutil y usando palabras estéticas.

Sólo apretó los dientes, causando un molesto rechinido. Ese hombre le cabreaba demasiado fácil.

—¡Si será cabrón...!

Un nuevo día arribó, por lo que las clases no demorarían en dar inicio. Y aunque la asignatura de inglés no era de las primeras, si era la que cerraba el horario de clases de ese grupo.

Trágicamente el día se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ante su propio escepticismo el popular maestro ya había dado inicio a su clase.

—Los que hayan obtenido nota reprobatoria deberán quedarse al final de la clase -más del 99% habían pasado. Lástima que Daiki formaba parte del 1% que no.

—¿Cómo te fue, Dai-chan? -Momoi sabía que no le había ido bien a su amigo, pero conservaba la esperanza de que había pasado.

—Lo menos que quiero es quedarme aquí después de clases -chasqueó la boca y estuvo a nada de arrugar el examen y tirarlo.

—Dai-chan...debes estudiar más...

—Serán sesiones después de clases hasta que logren estar al nivel del resto debla escuela.

—¡¿Qué?! -Aomine se puso de pie. Consideraba que esas medidas eran extremas y se negaba a aceptarlas.

—Lo que escuchó, Aomine-kun. Los que no aprobaron deberán quedarse después de clases y mejorar su desempeño. Especialmente usted, después de todo está en los titulares y tiene que conservar cierto promedio –¿le estaba amenazando? ¿Estaba insinuándole que si no se aplicaba en su materia podría poner en peligro su participación en el básquetbol?

—Como sea...-dijo de mala gana tras tomar asiento. Y tras aquel desplante la clase prosiguió con normalidad.

La chicharra sonó, aunque eso no significaba alivio en su vida. El muy toca narices estaba afuera del salón para evitar que sus víctimas escaparan.

—Me alegra saber que sólo cuatro alumnos no aprobaron.

Porque Daiki no estaba solo en su infierno, aparte de él había dos chicos y una chica.

—Iré uno por uno para establecer su programa de estudios y lo que irán haciendo en la semana. Los viernes tendremos conversaciones en inglés para que mejoren su fluidez y pronunciación.

—Grrr..._Qué fastidio... Lo peor es que el idiota de Wakamatsu estuvo más que encantado con esto..._-para cuando sus pensamientos se asentaron en la realidad, ya tenía al rubio sentado en el pupitre de enfrente.

—Cuesta creer que seas tan malo en lo básico. Mismo que debiste de haber visto en secundaria -ahí estaba de nuevo, dándoselas de sabiondo.

—Tsk_...Sólo quiero que esto acabe lo más pronto posible..._

—Y eso no hace más que despertar mi curiosidad de cómo es que pasaste tus cursos...-él hablaba y hablaba, y bueno, Aomine le ignoraba.

—_Lo peor es que todavía cabo entrenar tras salir de esto... ¿En qué momento se supone que tenga vida?_

—Pero dejaremos esos temas para otro momento. Por ahora debes concentrarte en tus estudios actuales. Me temo que retomaremos desde lo más básico de lo básico -allí estaba esa sonrisa apacible. ¿Es que le pagaban por sonreír o enseñar, o ambas?

—_Sólo quiero irme a casa y no saber nada de este idiota..._-el resto parecía estar bien con las tareas que el rubio les dio, pero él no compartía su júbilo.

—¿Estás escuchando, Aomine-kun? -llamó al moreno una vez más.

—Sí, sí, lo básico de lo básico, ¿no?

—Justamente.

Juraba que habían pasado horas desde que sus clases extras iniciaron. Aunque la única verdad era que quería largarse y dejar de ser sermoneado por el blondo.

Ahora estaba aliviado de estar en la duela, encestando el balón desde cualquier ángulo y practicando sus fintas.

—Es más fastidioso que la misma Satsuki -el muy descarado le había dado un bonche de hojas con vocabulario a memorizar para el viernes, así como ejercicios básicos-. No sé cómo todas andan babeando por él -nada como sacar su ira contenida encestando una y otra y otra vez.

—Creo que una de las razones por las que no te va bien, es porque olvidas la tarea...

Al moreno casi se le sale el corazón del susto en cuanto escuchó la voz de quien maldecía tanto. Estaba parado justo en la entrada con su castigo en manos: todas esas hojas de deberes.

—Lo que me faltaba...-sin mucho humor se acercó al profesor, tomando esas hojas.

—No olvides que tienes tarea para mañana -le recordó; el moreno frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya lo sé...-ahora estaba acumulando más estrés.

—Bien. Hecho mi trabajo, te dejo que sigas entrenando -estaba listo para irse, no obstante, las palabras del moreno lo frenaron.

—Dijiste que jugabas, ¿no? Ya que no tengo nadie con quien practicar y que hayas sido el culpable de que entrene solo, juguemos un one-on-on.

—Te aclaro que tú fuiste el que reprobó mi examen y que esto es consecuencia de tu vagancia.

—Lo que sea. Sólo entra a la cancha -arrojó el balón contra el rubio con "poca" fuerza.

—No es como si quisiera arruinar mi ropa. Es costosa, ¿sabes?

—Mejor admite que tienes miedo que un crío como yo te dé una paliza -provocó con ese tono prepotente y aire de superioridad. Era Aomine Daiki después de todo y debía marcar su posición.

—Tienes una lengua bastante suelta. Así que estaría bien darte un poco de humildad -se sacó el saco de encima y la corbata. Iba a ser un sufrimiento jugar en zapatos formales pero no le quedaba de otra.

El juego dio inicio, siendo comandado indudablemente por el moreno. Cosa que no costaba trabajo creer, ya que era ágil, rápido y su sed de victoria era capaz de machacar el espíritu débil de sus contrincantes. Sin embargo, eso no parecía ser suficiente para lograr que Tatsuhisa cediera un poco. Él no parecía ser de los que se intimidaran por tan poco.

—No lo haces tan mal, viejo -agregó triunfal. Estaba siendo bloqueado por el rubio y siguiendo sus movimientos sin demasiado problema.

—Lo tomaré como un halago viniendo de ti -quizás terminaría odiando esa sonrisa. Porque allí estaba otra vez sobre sus labios, enervándole-. Pero si esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Tōō está en problemas.

Ese comentario encendió la chispa de enfado del moreno. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a él? Iba a callarle la boca en ese momento.

Fue así como rompió su bloqueo y avanzó a toda marcha hacia la canasta. Pero no estaría solo por demasiado tiempo, ya que el rubio estaba rozándole los talones, dispuesto a quitarle el balón a toda costa.

—Eres insistente.

—Mira quién habla, Aomine-kun.

La confrontación continuaba. Y aunque el moreno había hecho un par de puntos, el rubio no permitía que continuara con su racha.

Odiaba admitirlo pero era lo suficientemente bueno como para desmontar exitosamente sus fintas.

Estaban frente a frente, atravesándose con esas miradas celestes, tan intensas como competitivas.

Ninguno hacía movimiento alguno. Solamente se limitaban a mirarse en busca del siguiente movimiento del otro. Incluso sus respiraciones estaban en perfecta coordinación.

—Quizás puedas divertirme...un poco -agregó el moreno con esa sonrisa que denotaba que había pillado a alguien que podría ayudarle a entrenar.

—Yo aún no estoy seguro de ello, pero no lo haces nada mal -esa sonrisa era muy diferente a las otras que le había visto. Era como si expusiera la complacencia que tenía de enfrentarse a él en el básquetbol.

En ese instante en que ambos mantenían un estado de absoluta conservación de la energía, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, quedando únicamente el deseo de cada uno de predecir el movimiento que haría cada quien.

Se inclinaban tenuemente hacia un lado y hacia otro. Se habían marcado tan bien que moverse costaba demasiado.

Esos celestes ojos le observaban atentamente y al mismo tiempo parecían llenos de brío y regocijo. Y esa sonrisa se había vuelto más disimulada pero a la vez un tanto enigmática y fascinante.

No es como si le importara demasiado el tener que soportar el suave aroma de su loción, pero lo que si estaba resultándole incómodo, era su apenas perceptible pero cálida respiración.

Apenas había caído en cuenta que la distancia que les apartaba era mínimo. En su intento de impedir que el rubio le arrebatara el balón, había reducido su área de movimiento.

—_¡__Maldición, estamos demasiado cerca!_

Lo mejor era desmarcarse y seguir con el partido.

—Sabes que estando así nadie podrá hacer nada y esto será un partido muerto, ¿verdad?

—No me digas genio -agregó gutural. Estaba molestándose, pero no por las razones obvias.

—Entonces terminemos con esto -le sonrió con descaro. Pero eso no le preocupó, hubo algo más que le erizó la piel de todo su cuerpo.

Aomine podía jurar que la escasa distancia entre ambos se había acortado aún más, que no sólo esa respiración se estampaba contra sus labios y mejillas, sino también pudo experimentar brevemente la fricción de su tostada piel contra la fina y suave tela de su esa suma de sucesos, surgidos tras un one-on-one, estaba causándole desasosiego, inquietud y algo parecido al nerviosismo.

¿Pero por qué?


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola muchachonas! Como ya estamos a nada de Navidad, decidí adelantar el capítulo para que tuvieran algo dulce con lo que pasar este 25 XD Créanme, no las defraudaré jojojo. Quiero agradecer a Tsubasa Kuroko y a Daiiki Uchiha por ser las primeras en comentar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia y bueno, me alegra saber que aun cuando leen Addicted to U se animaron con esta locura LOL. No lo mencioné anteriormente, pero la actualización será cada semana y la historia posiblemente no exceda los 20 capítulos –sí, ésta será cortita lol-.

Ahora sí, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Para todas las que me lean :D Pasenla muy bonita, coman cosas deliciosas y desvélense en familia, entre amigos o lo que sea que les motiven estas fechas. Un fuerte abrazo y nos estamos leyendo la siguiente semana. Matta ne!

**Capítulo 2**

**Sabor a tentación**

Su cuestionamiento así como la respuesta que tanto ansiaba hallar, deberían de esperar. La voz de un tercero irrumpió el amistoso duelo que poseían, rompiendo toda la tensión existente en un parpadeo.

Se trataba de un maestro, mismo que ya venía a cerrar el gimnasio. Por lo visto era más tarde de lo que pensaban.

—En un momento saldremos -decía el blondo con educación. Cogió su saco y corbata listo para irse-. Arreglemos nuestro duelo después.

—Hmp...La próxima vez no te irá tan bien -estipuló secamente. Ya había tomado sus cosas y se disponía a irse.

Ambos abandonaron el edificio y simplemente se dirigieron hacia la salida del colegio.

Y mientras el moreno dejaba el sitio por la entrada principal. Kai había dirigido sus pasos al estacionamiento de la escuela. De camino a casa el moreno simplemente miró de reojo hacia la calle; allí estaba ese bonito jepp patriot negro de vidrios polarizados.

Torció el entrecejo en cuanto se percató de quién era el conductor.

—_Maldito presuntuoso _-optó por ignorar al blondo y apresuró el paso; seguramente su padre se la armaba de lío al notar que llegaba pasaban de las 9 y no había avisado que llegaría tarde.

A partir de esa noche su vida se tornaría un verdadero infierno viviente, tanto por el hecho de que debía quedarse hasta tarde practicando como por las tareas excesivas que le dejaba el rubio.

Captaba que quería que la clase estuviera dentro del promedio. Pero casi juraba que se ensañaba únicamente con él.

Lo peor del asunto es que el temido y ansiado viernes había llegado, significando una sola cosa: práctica oral de inglés. No obstante, no iba a quedarse a ello. Aprovecharía en que ese día su última materia era otra y que Tatsuhisa demoraría al menos unos cinco minutos en llegar hasta su salón.

Y aunque Satsuki quiso persuadirlo, al final logró salirse con la suya.

—Al fin puedo estar en santa paz...-su lugar de confort por excelencia era la azotea de la academia.

—...Cada uno de ellos son un fastidio tras otro...-comentó una segunda voz. Misma que alertó al moreno, haciendo que se sentara de golpe y posara su atención hacia abajo-.

—_Pero si es... Espero que no me haya escuchado..._

En su intento de escapar del dictador y estricto profesor había terminado llegando al mismo sitio en el que permanecía y admiraba la panorámica de la escuela mientras fumaba tranquilamente. Maldita mala suerte que se cargaba esa semana.

—Si tan sólo no fuera tan idiota, las cosas serían más fáciles -continuó disfrutando del sabor de su cigarro mentolado. Todavía le quedaba trabajo por hacer y quería relajarse.

—_El cabrón no estará hablando de mí...¿o sí? Bueno, sería capaz... Que todos crean que es un buen sujeto es caso aparte _-en aquel one-on-one y su explotador modo de exigir deberes a toda la clase, quedaba entre vista su malicia.

—Sólo porque es el As del equipo y el director quiere que participe en todos los partidos me obliga a mí a hacer un milagro... Tsk... Es un fastidio... -se abstuvo de sacar otro cigarrillo. La nicotina debía de esperar para otro momento.

—_¡Soy yo el que piensa que tú eres un fastidio! _-miró con odio puro al hombre que estaba de espaldas frente a él.

—¿Ya piensas dirigirte al salón de clases, Aomine-kun? -ese profesor era un verdadero cabrón que había fingido no haber escuchado al moreno acceder a la azotea y subirse en aquella pequeña zona de observación.

—¿Así que estabas fingiendo demencia, eh? -pues si a esas iban.

—Creía que serías un buen alumno y dirías que estabas aquí -se dio media vuelta, clavando su atención en el moreno que se negaba a bajar.

—No se puede ser buen alumno si tu maestro es alguien que recrimina a sus estudiantes -porque también podía hacer comentarios acertados.

—Si ciertos alumnos no fueran tan tontos y cabezas duras para reprobar un examen tan simple, quizás el profesor fuera amigable y nada demandante -no eran sus palabras las que le incordiaban, sino esa ridícula sonrisa de comercial que acompañó el sermón. Odiaba esa falsa sonrisa.

—Te pagan para enseñar, no te quejes -agregó burlón y cínico a más no poder.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para tratar con casos tan "especiales" -soltó fresco, agudizando su vista-. Entre más rápido mejores, menos tiempo tendremos que soportarnos. Usa eso de motivación.

—Suena bastante bien. Ya suficiente tengo con ver a los maestros tantas horas al día -refutó con agravio. Ahora sí que tenía una motivación de peso para ponerse al corriente.

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases con la idea en mente en que entre más rápido lograran su objetivo menos tiempo tendrían que tolerarse mutuamente.

En cuanto entraron al salón, la conversación grupal dio comienzo, comandada en primer lugar por el rubio, quien permanecía en medio de aquella pequeña mesa redonda.

En ese momento entendió que la única chica allí presente había reprobado a propósito sólo para tener atención particular del rubio; ya que tenía una buena fluidez y parecía enterarse de todo lo que el profesor decía. El resto junto con él de verdad eran un asco en inglés.

—_Si no quiero seguir soportando sus extra clase debo ponerme al día y así dejara de fastidiarme la existencia _-Tatsuhisa no había sido el primer profesor en obligarle a tomar clases extras, pero si era el primero en tomárselo tan personalmente, como si fuera una guerra que se negaba a perder.

Como bien pudo gesticuló una oración simple y precisa. Y aunque no era lo que esperaba el rubio, era mejor que nada.

Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Así que pueden retirarse -expresó con cordialidad el profesor-. Disfruten su fin de semana, chicos.

—_¡¿__Quién va a disfrutar el fin de semana con esas treinta hojas de ejercicios que dejó?! _-se limitó a apretar el bonche de hojas entre sus manos.

—¿Ves? Si te lo propones puedes hacerlo mejor -para cuando Daiki salió de su momento de maldiciones e injurias hacia el blondo, ya sólo estaban ellos dos en el salón.

—Nadie tendrá un buen fin de semana con todo esto -habló intentando no sonar demasiado hostil por si el rubio resultaba un soplón y le acusaba de mal comportamiento.

—Solamente así estarán al día en un mes...-ya había limpiado el pizarrón e incluso su portafolio descansaba al lado del escritorio, listo para ser tomado-. Además, tu compañera parecía feliz.

—Eso es porque claramente está detrás tuyo -no es como si en su escuela hubieran chicas interesadas en los profesores, principalmente porque eran viejos y nada atractivos, pero al menos esperaba una reacción de su parte. Al final nada.

—No me lo parece así -se cruzó de brazos y suspiró-. Pero de igual manera no es como si fuera a cortejar a una chica de su edad.

—¡Pues es lo que parece! -exclamó-. Más bien parece que estás seduciendo a todas las mujeres que hay aquí.

—Las mujeres confunden muchas veces la amabilidad con el flirteo -denotó firmemente, sin su sonrisilla-. No es mi culpa que piensen otra cosa.

—Pues hágaselos saber. Son muy irritantes mientras creen que es algo como un gigoló...-ya había guardado sus cosas y ahora se disponía a irse.

—¿Gigoló? -esbozó un gesto parecido a una sonrisa-. Eso ha sido más sorpresivo que lo anterior -tomó su portafolio y abandonó el salón en compañía del moreno.

—¿Tatsuhisa-sensei, cree que podría echarnos una mano?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shinomiya-san? -interrogó a la castaña-.

—Pues verá, necesitamos ayuda para mover algunas cosas del viejo Club de Teatro a la sala de Usos Múltiples -agregó una segunda profesora, una de cabello largo y negro-.

—Ya veo, Ono-san. Con gusto les ayudaré. Sólo dejen que lleve esto a la sala de maestros.

Aomine no le creía un bledo con respecto a que no buscaba seducir a cualquier chica que se cruzara en su camino. No podía hacerlo cuando estaba viéndolo en acción a pocos metros de él.

Ese aire de buen sujeto, esa sonrisa barata que por alguna razón les fascinaba a esas mujeres y ese tono amable, era lo único que Tatsuhisa Kai requería para que todas lo vieran con aprobación. Y claro, también le valía ser apuesto y joven.

—¿Aomine-kun, ya que estás libre, podrías ayudarle a Tatsuhisa-sensei? -no había escapado a tiempo y ahora la pelinegra quería ponerlo de cargador.

No sólo iba a llegar tarde a su susodicha práctica a solas, sino también debía acompañar al ilustre maestro para ayudarle el mundo de cosas que seguramente debían de mover.

Simplemente suspiró y continuó. Entre más rápido lo hiciera era mejor.

—Parece que no han limpiado en mucho tiempo –agregaba el rubio, tapándose la nariz. En cuanto abrió el susodicho edificio en el que permanecían las cosas a mover una gran cortina de polvo se alzó.

—Eso es porque el Club de Teatro está en otro lado y no han terminado de trasladar todo –comentaba el moreno. Con lo que odiaba que los maestros lo usaran de arriero.

—Pues en verdad que son perezosos –estipuló con desgano-. Pues a hacerlo…

—¡Oye, ¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! –criticó en cuanto vio que el joven se había desprendido no sólo de su saco y corbata, sino también de su camisa formal, quedándose únicamente en la playera que llevaba abajo.

—Estas cosas están empolvadas y seguramente, mohosas. Así que es mejor de este modo.

Aomine no era ingenuo ni por asomo y tal vez estaba arriesgándose a concluir que esas dos maestras pusieron al blondo a trabajar, sabiendo de antemano lo que él haría en cuanto contemplara el estado de las cajas a trasladar. Pero estaba seguro de que tenían otras intenciones tras todo ello.

Sus celestes y profundos ojos analizaron casi de inmediato el físico expuesto por el rubio. Percatándose de que estaba claro que continuaba practicando basquetbol ocasionalmente así como que manejaba cierto régimen de ejercicio. No sólo sus brazos estaban bien trabajados, sino también sus bíceps y tríceps.

Podría lucir ligeramente esbelto pero tenía musculatura suficiente para que las mujeres lo miraran con buenos ojos.

—_¡Sean más discretas, maldita sea! _–exclamó en la protección de sus pensamientos en cuanto logró visualizar a aquel par de maestras que se paseaban por los alrededores, fingiendo que sólo iban por allí por casualidad.

—¿No piensas ayudarme? Deja de mirar lascivamente a tus maestras –comentaba casual Tatsuhisa. Y antes de que el peli azul repelara, ya le había puesto un par de pesadas cajas encima.

—¡Son ellas las que te ve de esa manera, no yo! –aclaraba con una venita exaltada.

—Solamente date prisa y lleva todo eso a donde esas dos maestras han pedido –Daiki torció el entrecejo, pero sus ánimos se calmaron en cuanto vio que el rubio también llevaba un buen bulto de cosas.

—Maldito mandón –masculló con un tono apuradamente audible.

—Te voy a descontar décimas por cada insulto a tu profesor. Respétame, crío fastidioso –soltó con un humor mordaz.

—Si esas mujeres supieran cómo eres, no estarían así de locas por ti.

—Hmm…¿Así que insinúas que sabes cómo soy en verdad? –era un timbre desafiante el que escapó de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que denotaba interés por la conclusión a la que le moreno había llegado-. Te sorprendería que hay cosas que no estarían dentro de tu serie de premisas.

—Oh, él es el nuevo maestro del que todos hablan, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, pero sé más discreta.

—Es mucho más apuesto de lo que me dijiste –porque para cuando iban llegando al salón de audiovisuales todavía se podían apreciar algunas alumnas, terminando de guardar las cosas de sus clubs y claramente, apreciando las maravillosas cosas que la vida les ofrecía.

—¿Ves? –apenas llevaba una semana en la escuela y ya había escuchado a prácticamente todas idolatrando al apuesto rubio.

—No es mi culpa haber nacido con este rostro –estipuló muy dignamente, sonriendo angelicalmente.

—Olvidaste lo modesto –rechinaba el otro los dientes ante el narcisismo del hombre.

—Mira, ya llegamos.

—¡Deja de cambiarme el tema!

No tenía caso contar los viajes de ida y vuelta que fueron necesarios para traspasar todo de un lugar a otro. Lo único claro es que ya había atardecido por completo y que ambos estaban igual o más sucios que los materiales que habían movido.

—Bonita manera de terminar mi viernes –suspiraba el moreno, tumbado sobre el piso y estampando su espalda contra la pared del gimnasio en el que practicaba a solas.

—Podría ser peor. Podrías tener muchos deberes que realizar y que seguramente deberías empezarlos desde hoy para tenerlos a tiempo –el rubio le hacía compañía por el simple hecho de que le había comprado una bebida al pobre alumno al que arrastraron esas maestras sólo porque se les dio la gana.

—¡Los tengo gracias a ti! –objetó con enorme malhumor, apretando la pobre lata vacía que tenía en manos.

—De todos modos se nota que no sales a divertirte ni a socializar, por lo que dudo que te afecte –era cínico a no más poder. Pero lo que más le podía al moreno era la mala leche con lo que le hacía semejante comentario.

—Pues tú tampoco parece de los que se divierten mucho –mencionó socarrón, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, clavándole su linda mirada encima.

—Todos tenemos conceptos diferentes de diversión –señaló, cruzándose de brazos-. Yo por ejemplo frecuento alguna buena cafetería y leo un poco. En ocasiones el cine también funciona.

—Suenas como un viejo empedernido que hace lo mismo que mis padres los fines de semana –se burló ampliamente en su linda cara.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tú haces? –curioseó altivamente.

—Salgo a jugar –bueno, no es como si el blondo esperara otro tipo de respuesta.

—Parece que sólo tienes en la cabeza el basquetbol -¿eso era un intento de risa fallido?¿Estaba burlándose de su efímero itinerario de fines de semana?-. Creía que hacías cosas más interesantes…y menos predecibles.

—¡No eres quién para juzgarme!

—Bueno, con tu reputación, creía que al menos tendrías una novia con quien entretenerte los fines de semana –le observó, apreciando su semblante de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, interrogándose sobre cuál de todos los maestros habría ido con el chisme-. A tu edad debe ser normal.

—Está empezando a tocarme las narices.

—Tampoco es para que te culpe. Algunas profesoras son atractivas y tienen buenos atributos –comentó con normalidad, como si fuera un tema que no merecía demasiada conmoción.

—Hasta que te escucho decir algo decente.

—Pero no son mi tipo, así que no importa –Daiki no sabía si clasificarlo como alguien excéntrico, extraño o jodidamente pretencioso que nada le complacía.

—Umm…Entonces tus anteriores parejas debieron haber sido verdaderas bellezas…-arqueó su ceja derecha con incredulidad total.

—No realmente –había sacado su teléfono móvil, uno de gran pantalla y totalmente touch-. Pero tengo a mi favorita –porque estaba claro que iba a mostrársela.

Aceptaba que no tenía la copa que él tanto amaba, pero tenía buen cuerpo, un rostro agradable y que estaba a su altura. Incluso su larga cabellera era de un tono más fuerte de rubio.

Claramente se notaba por qué razón era su favorita. El resto parecían muy ordinarias a su lado.

—Estoy seguro de que si se lograran conocer se llevarían bien –dictaminaba Kai, guardando su aparato de comunicación.

—Lo dudo.

—Tienen la misma edad que tú –esa simple confesión logró que se le atorara la saliva a Daiki, complicándole la tarea de no ahogarse.

—¡Eres un jodido asaltacunas!

—Cumplirá 18 a finales del año…

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Te preocupas por cosas sin importancia, Aomine-kun –sonrió a medias-. Pero en fin, ¿no tienes que practicar?

—Me largaré a casa. Ya es tarde y estoy todo mugriento por TU culpa, así que paso este día.

—Eres demasiado delicado –sermoneaba felizmente-. Andando, te llevaré a casa como pago por haberme ayudado en contra de tu voluntad.

No habrían de demorar más de quince minutos en llegar hasta el domicilio del moreno, por lo que pronto la puerta del jeep se abrió, permitiéndole el chico acercarse al enrejado que conducía hacia su morada. Aunque para la extrañeza de ambos, los padres del peli azul se encontraban de salida.

Los padres saludaron cordialmente al rubio en cuanto lo notaron, razón por la que tuvo que descender y devolverles el gesto adecuadamente.

—No seas descortés e invítale una bebida –regañaba la madre a su primogénito.

—Ya que te ha traído hasta aquí es lo mínimo que puedes hacer –secundaba el padre. Estaba claro que era el más severo de los dos.

—No, de verdad no es necesario. Su hijo me ayudó moviendo inmobiliario del Club de Teatro y le agradecía trayéndole a casa.

Sin importar cuánto intentó desistir a esos padres, todo fue inútil. Para cuando se percató ya estaba adentro de la casa, esperando a que el moreno le trajera una bebida a regañadientes.

—Gracias –esbozó burlonamente el rubio en cuanto le trajeron esa bebida carbonatada envuelta en una toalla de papel-. Tus padres son algo…difíciles de manejar –si no tomaba asiento en la sala era porque estaba con las ropas sucias.

—¿Por qué no sigues practicando basquetbol? –vaya cambio radical de tema. Él por su lado optó por beber agua simple bien fría.

—No puedo jugarlo por mucho tiempo o mi brazo derecho me mata, literalmente –mencionó con seriedad, palpando con su mano izquierda desde su antebrazo opuesto hasta su codo-. Una vieja lesión de preparatoria de la que no me recuperé por completo.

—Pues vaya desperdicio entonces –mofó.

—En definitiva lo es, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto –estipuló, mirándole fijamente.

Posiblemente era efecto del cansancio acumulado, el estrés del inglés, que no pudo practicar este día o que sus padres le obligaran a ser servicial con ese maestro que tanto le irritaba, pero estaba completamente seguro de que esos celestes ojos le miraban con enorme interés.

Tragó saliva instintivamente en cuanto sus oscuros ojos husmearon más allá de su mirada. ¿Por qué tendría que estar apreciando con detalle la curvada línea que habían adquirido sus labios?¿Qué diferencia existía entre esa sonrisa y las que usaba con el resto de la gente que no podía ver a través de su piel de cordero?

Sacudió mentalmente la idea. Era estúpido que estuviera tan observador y más con un hombre. Él era heterosexual después de todo y no podía estar experimentando esa clase de sensaciones desagradables y nada atractivas para su persona.

—¿Sucede algo? –cuestionó, jugueteando la lata con su mano derecha-. Pareces algo extrañado.

—En lo absoluto –respondió rápidamente, evadiendo su miradilla-. _Joder, ¿por qué debo estar mirando cosas como ésas? _

—Gracias por la bebida –expresó, tomando dirección hacia la cocina para depositar la lata en el bote de basura. Aunque fue interceptado por Aomine.

—Yo lo hago –extendió su mano, indicándole que le cediera la lata.

—No, deja que me encargue. No soy un inútil –soltó ciertamente ofendido.

—Sólo dámela y ya –pedía con cero amabilidad, torciéndole el ceño.

—Eres muy obstinado –sonrió tenuemente, poniendo la lata sobre la mano del chico.

—Ahora, suéltala –porque el condenado rubio no daba su brazo a torcer y estaba sujetando la lata desde la parte superior mientras él la alaba desde abajo.

—Pídemelo en inglés –maldito cabrón que estaba fastidiándole hasta en su propia casa con algo tan simple. Aunque lo peor es que no quería ceder y estaba luchando fieramente por el dominio del metálico.

—You're such a dumbass –quizás no haya pronunciado adecuadamente cada palabra, pero el significado era claro y conciso para Tatsuhisa; y esto sólo hizo que esa sonrisa torcida adornara los labios del blondo, junto con esa mirada cargada de cierto malhumor.

—No sé si sentirme feliz de que estés usando el inglés o cabreado por tu claro insulto hacia mi persona –apretó con mayor fuerza la lata, no iba a dejársela, incluso si eso significaba que la distancia entre ambos estuviera cerrándose ante una competencia tan intrascendental.

—No vas a ganar, Tatsuhisa.

—Eso está por verse, Aomine-kun –el que ambos fueran competitivos a ese nivel no era bueno, mucho menos si consideraban que lo que tenían entre manos era esa frágil lata que le restaba nada para ser completamente aplastada por el ímpetu de esos dos hombres.

No es que Aomine Daiki no tuviera fuerza, sino más bien que el blondo parecía tener esa misma energía bruta que él, dificultándole el deseo de ganar y restregarle en su cara que era mejor que él.

Incluso ahora las puntas de sus zapatos chocaban las unas con las otras mientras que sus miradas solamente se intensificaban conforme el tiempo transcurría y ninguno de los dos cedía ante el capricho del otro.

Maldita competitividad y sus consecuencias.

—Ríndete, Aomine-kun. No tienes oportunidad contra mí –allí estaba esa sonrisa, irritándole y causándole que lo que menos quisiera fuera cederle la jodida lata.

—De ninguna manera. Vas a perder –sentenció con ese tono hosco y reduciendo aún más la distancia entre ambos por su férrea intención de adueñarse por completo de lo que quedaba de la lata.

Había soltado aquella deformada lata sin objeción alguna, por inercia, como si toda la fuerza y persistencia se le hubieran escapado abruptamente de todo su ser. Como si la movilidad de sus extremidades superiores hubiera sido cortada de llena.

Su cabeza no procesaba ni un solo pensamiento lógico o que le pudieran responder lo que en su mundo exterior estaba acaeciendo. Tampoco tenía nada que decir, ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Había sido tomado por sorpresa en más de un sentido.

Esas oscuras y celestes pupilas se dilataron hasta donde su capacidad se lo permitía. Vibraban y al mismo tiempo sólo tenían una cosa enfocada, una que no dejaban de apreciar aunque fuera lo menos que deseaba.

Húmedos. Era así como sentía sus labios en ese instante. Unos que se negaban a permanecer estáticos y dejarse dominar sin importar bajo qué circunstancias se encontraran.

Cálido. Así era como sentía su respiración sobre cada poro de su rostro. Era algo así como un cosquilleo innecesario pero gratificante.

¿Por qué había optado por bajar con una lentitud cardiaca sus párpados y olvidarse por completo de la vista que estaba a una distancia milimétrica?¿Qué estaba orillándole a hacer algo que nunca concibió, ni siquiera como una vil broma?¿Por qué se apilaban los cuestionamientos inútilmente mientras cedía ante algo que ni siquiera podía definir o aceptar plenamente?

Lo que había empezado siendo pasivo y lento se tornó vehemente y de lo más movido. Dentro de aquella cavidad bocal se estaba desatando una guerra sin cuartel, una odisea que lo único que buscaba era un dominante, un ganador.

Podía sentir su socarrona sonrisa bajo la presión de sus labios, enfadándole. Podía experimentar aquellos dígitos sobre su mejilla derecha, imponiéndose con suavidad y manteniendo la nula distancia entre ambas partes. El blondo por su lado debía tolerar el duro amague que el moreno ejercía sobre aquella mano curiosa que había ido explotar piel ajena.

Jamás una disputa terminó de esa manera.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Buenas noches a todas! Estando a hora y media de terminarse el año, vine para dejarles un bonito regalo para que puedan disfrutarlo y sonreír un poco con esta candente pareja que he formado XD Y si se lo están preguntando, saldrán otras parejas además de la principal, como apoyo y cositas así. Sin más, disfruten, espero saber sus opiniones, ya que soy nueva en este mundo y bueno, quiero mejorar OwO9 Agradecimientos a xOphiuchusx por añadir mi fic a favoritos, espero verte por aquí :D

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y que este 2015 les traiga muchas cosas geniales y obvio, más yaoi! Matta ne!

**Capítulo 3**

**Juego de orgullo**

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde que él se había marchado de su residencia y sin embargo en lo único en que se ubicaba su mente era lo que había pasado sólo por la lucha de la supremacía de aquella lata.

¿Pero en qué demonios podría estar pensando aquel rubio cuando hizo lo que hizo, como si fuera tan natural y obvio como el respirar? ¿Qué le había orillado a cruzar esa línea prohibida que jamás creyó que alguien osaría en traspasar con él? ¿Cuál era la verdad intención tras ello? ¿Fastidiarlo? ¿Arruinarle el resto del fin de semana, vengarse por su insubordinación? ¿Qué cojones atravesaba la mente de ese jodido profesor cuando se atrevió a besarlo sin más?

Tras una necesaria y larga ducha no tuvo más remedio que encender la televisión y librarse de esos pensamientos que no le traían nada bueno. Lamentablemente ni los shows que aquella caja le mostraba, fueron suficientes.

Todavía podía experimentar aquella sensación sobre sus labios, como si el contacto no hubiera tenido ni un minuto tras concluir. Aún sentía la dificultad para tragar saliva y esa falta de aire que le abrumaron en cuanto ambos se apartaron el uno del otro, observándose.

Era absurdo, estúpido, sencillamente anti natural el que estuviera experimentando esa serie de notorios y desagradables síntomas. A él le gustaban las tías buenas y de pechos grandes, no un sujeto narcisista con las mismas cosas que él poseía bajo la cremallera de su pantalón.

—_¡¿__Pero qué demonios pasó en ese momento?! ¡Maldición, ¿pero en qué cojones estaba pensando ese idiota?! Él me be..._-no concluyó tan simple tiempo verbal por todo lo que eso escondía y significaba en ese instante para él. Sencillamente tener que asimilar lo que había pasado era demasiado hasta para su persona-. _¡El peor del asunto es que...!_ -chasqueó la lengua, malhumorado y con ese entrecejo totalmente torcido. Estaba cabreado por tantas cosas que no sabía qué maldecir primero.

Apagó el televisor y ascendió a la segunda planta. Tal vez hallaría un poco de tranquilidad en su habitación y esa experiencia traumática quedaría en el baúl de sus recuerdos.

Alzó la esquina derecha superior de su colchón, revelando su apremiante tesoro: aquellas bien cuidadas revistas de su amada idol. Eso en definitiva debía devolver sus confundidos y shockeados pensamientos a la heterosexualidad.

Tomó asiento sobre su cama y empezó a hojear la revista con un obligado interés.

—Tsk...¡¿Ni siquiera esto sirve ahora?! -se recriminó a sí mismo con claro tono estricto e intransigente. ¿Por qué su amada modelo no tenía el efecto de siempre en él?

Sin resultados inmediatos, sólo colocó la revista a un lado. Cogió su celular y empezó a revisarlo; había una llamada pérdida de hace media hora.

—¿Tetsu? -suspiró y remarcó. Quizás la voz de un viejo conocido le ayudaría a despejar su constipada mente.

—¿Aomine-kun, qué sucede?

—Eso mismo pregunto yo. ¿Por qué has llamado? -intentó no sonar demasiado motivado o interesado en sus motivos para telefonearlo.

—Ah, eso. Es que Kagami-kun ha hecho demasiada comida y pensé que sería buena idea invitarte. Ya que eres un troglodita como él -mencionó con naturalidad.

—Estás en su departamento, ¿no? -pasaría por alto el claro insulto hacia su persona; no toleraba que se le comparara con el pelirrojo.

—Así es. Si gustas venir, adelante. Todavía hay mucho -tras ello colgó.

—Es mejor que quedarse en casa y seguir pensando...-cortó el rollo y se puso de pie nuevamente. Debía cambiarse e irse. Soportar a esos dos era mejor que continuar debatiendo sobre lo que pasó entre Tatsuhisa y él.

El timbre de la puerta sonó un par de veces antes de que se permitiera el acceso al recién llegado.

Aomine se quedó callado, incrédulo y con un gesto raro en toda su cara. Pero no era para menos, frente a él se erguía el As de Seirin con un delantal rosa con un estampado ridículo de oso panda, todo tierno. Y tras unos breves segundos, se partió a carcajadas.

—¡Maldito cabrón, lárgate! -ladró el cabreado hombre a todo pulmón. Al diablo que los vecinos le escucharan.

—Aomine-kun, buenas noches -saludó el fantasmal chico, medio infartando al moreno.

—Ey Tetsu -pasó olímpicamente de la mirada de asesino de Taiga y entró al departamento. Todo el ambiente olía increíblemente bien-. Al parecer has cocinado algo decente, Bakagami.

—Que sepas que mi cocina es de lo mejor -deliberó orgulloso, ensanchando una sonrisa.

—Lo que sea... Sírveme, me muero de hambre -el muy descarado ya había tomado asiento en el pequeño comedor que había. Si será gilipollas.

—¡¿Por qué demonios lo invitaste?! -refunfuñaba el pelirrojo con nada para implosionar.

—Vamos Kagami-kun, no es para tanto. Además, es tu culpa por hacer tantas hamburguesas este día.

—Pero eso es por tu...-calló en automático en cuanto sintió esa miradilla por parte de Tetsuya. Suspiró con resignación y se dirigió a la cocina a traer la cena del fastidioso chico.

—¿Cómo han estado las cosas, Aomine-kun? -Kuroko había tomado asiento frente suyo. Y por alguna razón sentía que ahora estaba en un interrogatorio.

—Bien -soltó a secas. Inconsciente desvío su mirada hacia la cocina. Esto para Tetsuya sólo significaba una cosa.

—Estás mintiendo, Aomine-kun.

—¡Claro que no! -devolvió su atención en su ex compañero de equipo. Estaba claro que mentía, pero no iba a contarles que un hombre le había besado ese día y que le correspondió aun contra todo pronóstico.

—Quizás el muy idiota ya reprobó todas sus materias...tras apenas una semana de entrar a clases -Kagami ya había traído la deliciosa hamburguesa y la puso de mala gana frente al chico.

—Ni que fuera tú -allí iban de nuevo.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué Tetsu? -había empezado a comer tranquilamente-. _Odio admitirlo, pero el idiota cocina bien._

—¡Si serás! –se quejaba el otro grandulón.

—Ustedes dos, cálmense -hablaba Kuroko-. Mejor dinos qué pasó. Te ves perturbado.

—_Maldita observación de Tetsu_ -cesó su proceso alimenticio, tomó aire y llamó a su cuerpo a relajarse-. Tengo algo así como a una personalidad fastidiosa con la que debo lidiar a diario.

—Ummm...¿Y cómo se llama la chica? -curioseaba el pelirrojo.

—Eso es lo que menos interesa -Daiki no hablaba explícitamente de una mujer, pero mejor que ellos pensaran que así era.

—¿Y bueno? ¿Cuál es un problema? Agradece que está detrás de ti con lo pervertido y estúpido que eres -Taiga sin duda había hallado el momento y lugar para escupir todo el veneno que le guardaba a cierto moreno-. Agradécele.

—¡Maldito Bakagami! ¡¿Cómo que debería estar agradecido?! Es ególatra en exceso, creída, trata a la mayoría de idiotas y tiene esa jodida sonrisa falsa que todos se tragan ¡Tiene comprados a todos con su actuación de buena persona! -soltó en una explosión de cambios de voz.

—En parte se parecen, Aomine-kun.

—Aunque en otros aspectos aparentemente te lleva ventaja. Podría ser demasiado paquete para ti -atacaba nuevamente Taiga. Aomine sólo reprimió sus deseos de arrojarle el plato a la cara.

—Aunque parece que te ha atrapado aun siendo así -retomaba la palabra Tetsuya.

—¡Claro que no! Le quiero lejos de mi persona -mal momento para recordar ese beso en medio de su sala-. ¡Es imposible y punto!

—Eres muy dramático, Ahomine -se burló el buen Kagami-.

—Las cosas se pondrán interesantes -no es como si ese hombre no fuera capaz de sonreír, sino más bien que había un motivo oculto detrás de ella; y casi siempre era algo malvado, propio de un chico de personalidad un tanto torcida como resultaba ser Kuroko.

Gracias a que la cena y riñas de esos dos prodigios del básquetbol, la estancia se extendió más allá de lo imaginable. Por lo que Aomine terminó pasando la noche en el departamento del pelirrojo junto con Kuroko.

Y aunque a él le tocó descansar en el sillón por perder el piedra, papel y tijera contra Tetsu, no se quejó en lo más mínimo. Lo que alertó a esos dos, pero optaron por dejar de darle importancia.

Las luces se apagaron y él intentaba infructuosamente conciliar el sueño.

—_Ya pasan de las dos de la mañana y no puedo dormir..._-sus ojos miraban el techo. Ya se había puesto a contar cuántas manchas tenía.

Fue en ese mundo de soledad e inmenso silencio que un pequeño ruido captó sus oídos.

Se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera succionando algo con enorme ahínco y sin intenciones de dejar de hacerlo. No es como si fuera un sonido demasiado fuerte, pero quedaba de lo más claro en todo el mutismo que envolvía a la madrugada.

—_¿__Pero qué se supone que es eso...? Además, creo que viene del cuarto de huéspedes donde duerme Tetsu.._.-la curiosidad era casi siempre buena, pero quizás en esta ocasión no era el caso. Al menos así se lo decía su instinto.

Se giró hacia el respaldo del cómodo sillón, se echó la cobija encima y cerró los ojos intentando dormirse.

Lo único que había logrado era despistar a quien anduviera en la sala en esos momentos.

Podía escuchar los pasos sobre el piso, yendo de allá para acá. Por lo visto buscaba algo con enorme ahínco.

—Grr...Te dije que no debías cambiarlo de lugar -regañaba la inconfundible voz de Kagami.

—No es como si fuera muy sabio que digamos dejarlo a la vista de todos, Kagami-kun -resopló con cierto enfado. No era de extrañarse que no se escuchara siquiera cuando entraba a una habitación en total silencio.

—_¡¿__Pero por qué rayos están despiertos a estas horas?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está buscando el idiota de Kagami y que Tetsu le escondió?!_

—Oh, ya lo encontré -estaba claro que sonreía, ese tono de alegría indudablemente debía de ir acompañada de un gesto como ese.

—No seas tan ruidoso o Aomine-kun se despertara.

—Aclaro que yo no soy el escandaloso, Kuroko -refutó con cizaña el pelirrojo-.

—Mm... Buenas noches Kagami-kun, que te aproveche…solo -enunció con un tono plano, casi sepulcral. Incluso Aomine podía sentir la hostilidad en tal comentario.

—¡Ey, idiota, no seas sentido! Tu estúpido amigo está aquí, por eso lo digo -gruñó.

Ya no escuchaba más sus riñas, sólo sus pasos y un par de puertas azotándose una tras otra.

—_¡¿__Pero qu...?! _-estaba estupefacto de los pies a la cabeza, tanto como cuando acabó aquel acercamiento con el rubio-. _¡¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto?! ¿Por qué Tetsu ha soltado algo como eso? ¿Y cómo que es por mi culpa...?_ ¿_Tetsu ruidoso...en qué sentido?_ -fue el instante en que se percató que había sido el peor error de su vida el haberse quedado en el departamento de Taiga. Por lo visto estaban pasando cosas entre su rival y su ex sombra; situaciones que no quería ni necesitaba conocer porque podía imaginarse de qué iban y le causaba un escalofrío de pies a cabeza-. _De ninguna manera esos dos...No, debo estarlo malinterpretando...Ellos no estarían haciendo..._

La mañana siguiente llegó en cuestión de nada para el moreno. Quien claramente tenía cara de zombie mal alimentado por no haber pegado el ojo en todo el día.

Al parecer "ciertos ruidos nocturnos" provocaron su insomnio y lo dejaron como búho vigía.

—Te ves fatal, Ahomine -Kagami ya estaba preparando el desayuno y no dudó en burlarse del peli azul.

—Cállate idiota -todavía continuaba tumbado sobre el sillón-.

—Aomine-kun, buenos días -la mirada del moreno se enfocó en el chico que apenas se incorporaba al área. No sólo estaba fresco, inmaculado, sino también tenía un cutis impecable; su piel literalmente resplandecía y sería la envidia de toda mujer.

—Tetsu, estás que...brillas...-parpadeó estupefacto mirando lo bien que se veía y se sentía el peli azul.

—Tuve una buena noche, es todo -esas simples palabras no decían demasiado, pero para Aomine que ya tenía ciertas sospechas, le dejaron patidifuso.

—Mueve tu trasero al comedor, el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Si bien hizo a regañadientes lo que el pelirrojo le demandó, por alguna razón sentía que estaba haciendo mal tercio.

Tras abandonar el departamento se fue de camino a casa con una idea rondándole la cabeza.

—_¡¿__Tetsu y Bakagami...son...pareja?!_

El resto de su fin de semana se fue como agua entre las manos. Y posiblemente lo peor del caso es que esos ejercicios de inglés seguían en donde los había dejado y ya eran las nueve de la noche del domingo.

Por ahora el inglés le provocaba inapetencia; mucha más que antes.

Contra su deseo actual, la semana dio inicio y las clases prosiguieron.

—_La primera clase es..._-esa sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, era de resignación y cierto nerviosismo.

—Muy buenos días a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de su fin de semana -las féminas fueron las únicas en responderles con un sí bastante eufórico-. Proseguiremos con la lección del viernes.

Por cuestiones de orgullo se negaba a bajar la mirada o colocarla en otro sitio que no fuera el blondo. ¿Por qué? Porque aunque todos allí no lo apreciaran, Tatsuhisa le dedicaba un par de satíricas miradas y sonrisillas burlescas; como provocándole para que recordara lo ocurrido el viernes por la noche.

Él no era un jodido sumiso que se iba a dejar intimidar por nadie y menos por ese rubio.

El final de la clase llegó y eso significaba una sola cosa: la entrega de deberes. Una de la que Aomine pasó rotundamente. Razón por la que le había espetado que esperara hasta el final para hablar sobre su irresponsabilidad.

—Por lo visto no aprovechó su fin de semana de la manera adecuada, Aomine-kun -el profesor estaba sentado, recargado contra el respaldo de su silla, mirándole, retándole a que perdiera sus estribos con algo tan simple.

—Surgieron algunos inconvenientes -le lanzó la indirecta con veneno puro, clavándole su endurecida mirada. Pero sólo recibió esa calma sonrisa a medias.

—Pienso pasar su agravio por esta ocasión, pero… Para que reflexione al respecto, hoy se te dejarán más ejercicios. Y los quiero todos para mañana, ¿entendido? -no había sonrisas ni tonos de ironía, sólo una demanda directa e innegociable propia de un maestro mosqueado-. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Hmp... Sí -su malhumor más el evocar ese contacto tan directo con el blondo, surgido a raíz de clavar su atención en él, le hacían perder los estribos.

—Entonces nos veremos cuando finalicen las clases -se levantó tomando sus cosas, deteniéndose en cuanto sus hombros se alinearon-...No te quejes, que incluso tú lo disfrutaste, Daiki...

Sus pupilas se exaltaron, vacilaron y estaban desorientadas en cuanto sus neuronas procesaron aquellas líneas dichas en ese endiablado tono sugerente.

¿Qué él lo había disfrutado? ¿Qué ambos consideraron ese beso no sólo como normal sino también como placentero? ¿Y por qué el hecho de que le llamara por su primer nombre le alteraba tanto?

Para el momento en que su boca quiso colaborar con sus pensamientos, el rubio se había ido de allí. Dejándole como un completo imbécil.

—¡Si será...!

Aomine juraría que a partir de ese momento Kai continuaría hostigándole, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. No sólo la extra clase del lunes transcurrió con normalidad, sino el resto que le vinieron. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre los dos y él volviera a ser el profesor perfecto del que muchas estaban enamoradas.

Y que las cosas fueran así le enfadaban aún más que el hecho de ser amedrentado por ese idiota con sus comentarios de doble moral.

Era viernes por la tarde, había acabado su entrenamiento en solitario y ahora sólo estaba cerrando el gimnasio para poderse marchar a casa.

—_Primero se contonea como un maldito pavo y luego actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡¿Pero qué es lo que pasa por su mente?!_

Y gracias a su propio introspección, no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y que alguien esperaba a sus espaldas.

—Lamento haberte asustado, Aomine-kun -si bien al moreno casi le da un infarto, se tranquilizó al notar que se trataba de una chica; una ex compañera de clase con la que estuvo el año pasado en la misma clase.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Matsushita? -sus celestes ojos se enfocaron en su castaña mirada.

—Me preguntaba si querías...venir conmigo este fin de semana a las albercas -estaba un poco nerviosa invitando a alguien como Daiki.

El moreno echó un vistazo a la pelinegra. Además de una bonita cara tenía la copa adecuada; seguramente se vería espectacular en bañador.

—Está bien. No tengo planes de todas formas -a sus deberes de inglés podían darle mucho por saco.

—Entonces veámonos mañana a medio día cerca de la estación, ¿te parece? -estaba más que feliz por el hecho de haber obtenido un sí.

—Estaré allí -agregó sonriente.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y se respiraba un buen clima. Indudablemente el sábado sería un excelente día para estar fuera y relajarse un poco de las trivialidades del colegio.

Para variar había llegado puntual, justo para que esa chica no tuviera que esperar demasiado. Y de manera disimulada evaluó su vestimenta desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Portaba un vestido con vuelo, de tirantes y de un tono rosáceo. Se veía bien y otros hombres a su alrededor aprobaban su noción.

—Buenas tardes, Aomine-kun –le sonrió con cierta mesura. Sus manos liberaban tensión sujetando aquel bolso entre manos-. ¿Listo para ir al parque acuático?

—Por supuesto. El clima está más que perfecto.

No les sorprendía a ninguno de los dos llegar hasta el concurrido parque acuático de la ciudad y verse caminando con cierto esfuerzo entre una numerosa cantidad de visitantes; no solamente era fin de semana, sino también el clima era excelente.

Tras entregar las entradas y dejar atrás el vistoso título del parque, se adentraron en aquel enorme mundo de diversión acuática donde lo que más abundaban eran esos pronunciados y divertidos toboganes. Le seguían en frecuencia las albercas y luego estaban los puestos de comida.

Y sin mayor dilación ambos se cambiaron.

No sólo la joven pelinegra estaba disfrutando de la buena vista, algunas mujeres alrededor suyo tenían esa misma sonrisilla en sus labios. El moreno lucía maravillosamente perfecto en esas bermudas azul rey, dejando expuesta toda esa tostada piel que le quedaba sublime.

Pero eso no era todo. Se notaba a leguas que jugar baloncesto desde una edad temprano tenía sus magníficas y suculentas recompensas. Desde esos brazos bellamente torneados hasta esa ancha espalda sin seña alguna de maliciosa grasa, todo era perfección.

¿Y qué decir de su abdomen? Era prácticamente un pecado capital que estuviera tan bien trabajado y que no despertara el instinto primitivo de cualquier mujer.

Era imposible no desear a ese hombre.

—Te ves muy bien –felicitaba el moreno en cuanto apreció el albo traje de dos piezas de la chica. Que no llevara tirantes le daba un plus adicional-. _Esto está bien, después de todo, a mí me gustan las mujeres._

—T-Tú también, Aomine-kun –no es como si no se sintiera pervertida por mirar de esa manera al moreno, pero cualquier mujer terminaba con esa clase de pensamientos cuando contemplaba su anatomía.

—Vayamos primero a ese, ¿te parece? –señaló a uno de los toboganes más altos. La chica simplemente tomó aire; las alturas no le iban mucho pero si estaba con Daiki, todo estaría bien.

Daiki admitía que estaba divirtiéndose con sobremanera y que nada podría perturbar su buena racha del día. Y así pudieron haber seguido las cosas si sus ojos no se hubieran enfocado en la silueta que caminaba con enorme tranquilidad alrededor de la alberca en que se hallaba reposando al lado de la pelinegra.

Pero no era el único. Esa joven era llamativa por el hermoso piercing que decoraba su ombligo, su dorada cabellera que rozaba su parte trasera y lo bien que cuidaba su cuerpo. Además de ser notablemente mona.

—¿Aomine-kun? La Tierra llamando a Aomine-kun –llamó por segunda ocasión la mujer. Estaba molesta de que se hubiera quedado como bobo admirando a la rubia, como el resto.

—L-Lo siento…-más que el atractivo de la chica, lo que le había llamado la atención de ella, es que le resultaba condenadamente parecida e intentaba saber de dónde-. _Ella se parece mucho a la ex novia de ese sujeto…_

—Usa esto –eso era un mero trámite, para cuando la rubia pudo reclamar algo ya tenía una chamarra ligera sobre sus hombros, totalmente cerrada. Adiós al espectáculo.

—No tienes que comportarte de este modo, Kai –criticó sin mucho humor-. Te traje para que te divirtieras no para que controles todo lo que hago –sonrió a medias, agudizando su carmesí mirada.

—Tengo muchas tareas que revisar, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí –y su osadía tuvo castigo. La chica jaló su mejilla sin condolencia, empezando a arrastrarlo hacia un establecimiento de comida-. ¡Ey, deja de hacerme eso!

—Cállate. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

—_¿Habrán vuelto…? Eso explicaría por qué…_-detuvo sus pensamientos en seco cuando notó hacia dónde iban sus deliberaciones. Estaba dándole demasiada importancia a algo que no valía la pena; y de hecho debería sentirse feliz por saber que ahora el rubio tendría otro entretenimiento que no fuera él.

—Me pregunto si será su novia. Es bonita –añadía la acompañante de Aomine.

—Es probable –soltó en un murmuro.

—Bueno, era de esperarse que un chico como él tuviera gustos como éstos –sonrió ladinamente-. A muchas chicas se les romperá el corazón cuando sepan que ha sido cazado.

—Sí, posiblemente…-otra cosa buena que vendría de esparcir el rumor que el rubio tenía pareja: las locas dejarían de hablar de él al fin.

Después de aquel encuentro fortuito, el resto del día pasó sin mayor percance. Y pronto llegaría la hora de partir. Así que había que darse un buen baño y cambiarse antes que nada.

Llegó hasta los vestidores más que dispuesto a darse una buena ducha y desprenderse del olor del cloro de las albercas. Por lo que esperó su turno con cierta impaciencia. Alguien le ganó la última retadora libre.

—Listo, ya puedes usarla -pronunció el que recién salía del frío baño.

No existía nada malo en ver a un tío con una única toalla cubriéndole lo esencial. Pero sí había un gran problema si la persona que estaba en paños menores era su profesor de inglés.

Poco le importaba que fueran igual de altos o que estuvieran a solas en esos vestidores. El dilema radicaba en esa mirada soberbia que el blondo le mandaba al moreno al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

—Tu novia es bonita -comentó para disolver la tensión que existía en el entorno.

—¿Mi novia? ¿Eso parecemos? -agregó divertido.

—¿Qué no lo es? Te comportas bastante...soso a su lado -había echado su toalla sobre el hombro y le obsequiaba una mirada de soslayo.

—No es mi novia. Nuestra relación es obvia pero malinterpretada por todos... Aunque posiblemente sea más una ventaja que otra cosa -había sacado de su mochila otra toalla para secarse el cabello-. Mientras entregues tus ejercicios este lunes, puedes divertirte todo lo que quieras.

—¡¿Vas a joderme con eso estando aquí?! -fue directo hacia el infame chico. Solamente le faltaba eso.

—Sigo siendo tu profesor y hasta que no apruebes mi materia. Las cosas no serán de otro modo -refutó, girándose hacia el chico.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces... ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios hiciste algo como eso el viernes, eh?! -bramó con su celeste mirada llena de frialdad.

—...Porque claramente hay algo en ti que me llama la atención. Y la curiosidad es mi peor virtud -Aomine no podía decir que no era sincero, pero si podía objetarle la manera en que disfrazaba sus respuestas


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Muy buenas tardes! Al fin he aparecido para actualizar. La verdad es que apenas acabé de comer y medio recomponerme después de haber estado haciendo mi examen psicométrico por casi 4 hrs e_e; espero no salir demasiado dañada y aprobar xD. Pero bueno, esas ya son otras aguas, ahora a lo que compete.

¡Disfruten del capítulo! Se quedará interesante, algunas quizás me odien…o quizás no. Pero en el capítulo de la semana que viene me reinventaré y bueno, espero que no haya menores de edad o gente sensible, porque la cosa se pone hot (?). Así que a este paso le cambio el rating LOL. Y gracias GirokyoWhite, por darle fav y si ya lo agradecí, disculpa que todavía sigo como cucaracha fumigada por ese examen del diablo jajaja.

¡Saludos, lindo inicio de semana y disfruten mi regalo de reyes atrasado! :D

**Capítulo 4**

**Provocaciones involuntarias**

Aquel silencio se plantó entre ambos y sólo el pesado arrastre de las manecillas del reloj que pendía de la pared, parecía ser lo único que taladraba la mente de ambos hombres.

—Pues no compartimos esa misma idea...-gruñó gutural. La sangre le empezó a hervir tras esas palabras.

—Todo depende del ángulo en que se miren las cosas –añadía con tranquilidad.

—No me gustan los hombres –prácticamente se lo deletreó letra por letra con una lentitud abismal.

—Ese viernes por la noche no pensabas lo mismo –objetó divertido. Incluso había algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡No hables de eso aquí! –exclamó, exteriorizando que el nombramiento de ese acontecimiento le producía entre vergüenza y raros pensamientos-. Así que cállate –y es que literalmente le había tapado la boca con su mano izquierda-. No vas a mencionarle nada de lo ocurrido ese día, porque a los dos nos iría de la patada.

El blondo rodó los ojos ante la pequeña amenaza del moreno. Cosa que le provocó cierta gracia, por lo que le era inevitable al peli azul no sentir la sonrisa que estaba bajo la palma de su mano. El cabrón se estaba burlando de él, otra vez.

—No tienes qué ser tan maniático –habló tras retirar la mano del chico, sujetando su muñeca con cierta fuerza-. Sería un idiota si soltara algo como eso sólo porque sí –afiló su celeste mirada. Parecía que una pequeña idea había cruzado por su mente.

—Suéltame –objetó, librándose del agarre del rubio sin más-. No quiero nada contigo, así que mantente lejos.

—Por supuesto –mencionó para la sorpresa de Aomine. Consideraba que respondería de diferente manera-. Qué tengas un buen fin, Aomine-kun –le bastó darle un par de palmadillas al moreno para trasladarse hacia los vestidores adjuntos y dejarle en paz.

—Todo eso fue…muy extraño…

Para antes que pudiera asimilar del todo lo que había pasado ese sábado por la tarde, nuevamente debía llevar su humanidad hasta la escuela. Desde que entró a clases sentía que el tiempo le rendía mucho menos que en primer año.

Aunque gracias a esas extra clases ya no debía de lidiar con el actual capitán del equipo y la fastidiosa personalidad de Satsuki. Así que había cosas positivas dentro de su caótica vida estudiantil.

La tercera hora del día consistía en educación física. Algo que resultaba tarea fácil para alguien tan atlético como lo era Aomine Daiki, por lo que terminó sus vueltas antes que el resto y decidió curiosear por los alrededores aprovechando que el maestro estaba entretenido con el resto de su clase.

Fue así como sus pasos le condujeron hacia la zona de las piscinas. Deteniéndose en seco al contemplar que la clase de natación recién había dado inicio y claramente las chicas estaban en sus bonitos bañadores escolares.

No es como si no hubiera contemplado a féminas en traje de baño, sino más bien que en esos últimos días tenía esa necesidad apremiante de contemplar chicas y rectificar lo que su creencia le decía: que él era totalmente heterosexual y que lo ocurrido esa noche fue meramente un accidente. Del que claramente se arrepentía, ¿no?

—_Es miércoles y no ha dicho ni hecho nada extraño… Empiezo a creer que solamente hizo todo eso por joder y no es de esos raritos…_

Nunca faltaban los graciositos que les gustaba hacer bromitas cerca de la piscina. Y ese grupo de primer año no era la excepción. Por lo visto creían divertido estar molestando a esa chica hasta el punto de hacer por ella lo que no se atrevía.

El fuerte sonido de un chapuzón provocó la risa de todos los allí presentes. Pero en cuanto notaron que las cosas no salían como se previeron, esa emoción llamada como pánico los dominó a todos.

Claramente la chica no quería meterse sin la supervisión de un profesor, por una obvia razón: no sabía nadar. Aunque lo peor es que nadie estaba haciendo nada.

—Hyatta-sensei, aquí le traigo los flotadores que me ha pedido…

Todos esos objetos fueron a dar al piso antes de que la puerta terminara de ser abierta por completo. Lo segundo que se oyó fue otro chapuzón y un rápido braceo agitando la clorada agua de la piscina. El tiempo era preciado y mucho más bajo ese tipo de circunstancias en donde una vida estaba en juego.

La llevaba entre brazos, pegada a él mientras la acercaba a la orilla para ponerla sobre el suelo en la brevedad posible. Lo siguiente que se encontraba haciendo eran esas compresiones pectorales para intentar reanimar a la inconsciente chica.

Ante una respuesta nula procedió con la única medida que le quedaba: respiración boca a boca. Por fortuna y gracias a qué sabía cómo hacerlo, la chica empezó a toser, escupiendo el exceso de agua que se había tragado.

—Menos mal volviste en sí…-se sentó de golpe, sintiendo que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

—¡¿Tatsuhisa-sensei, pero qué ha pasado?! –la maestra a cargo de la clase recién había llegado, pegando el grito en el cielo tras ver a la joven tumbada sobre el suelo, apenas entre abriendo los ojos y al profesor empapado totalmente.

—Una de sus estudiantes casi se ahoga –agregó con malhumor palpable-. Me encargaré de llevarla a la enfermería, usted hallé al culpable y dele el castigo correspondiente –se había puesto de pie, cargando a la afortunada chica entre brazos.

Aquella chica no solamente había recibido un beso indirecto del hombre, sino ahora le trataba como una doncella en apuros. La envidia no se hizo esperar.

—G-Gracias Tatsuhisa-san –inquiría la profesora-.

—_Justo lo que faltaba, que se hiciera más popular…_-ya había perdido el interés de continuar admirado la clase por lo que se dispuso a marcharse. El rubio había arruinado su humor y el saberlo, sólo empeoraba su estado de ánimo.

Pero una ventaja había sacado de que el blondo hubiera salvado a esa chica. Su clase de inglés fue suspendida totalmente para que el afectado pudiera irse a casa a cambiar y evitar que terminara resfriándose. Así que tuvo una hora de paz.

—Escuché que el profesor salvó a una chica de ahogarse –mencionaba una de las compañeras de clase.

—Ya quisiera yo tener la misma suerte que esa chica. Le dio respiración boca a boca –secundaba una más.

—Ni qué lo digas. Lo peor es que es una de primero… Ha iniciado su año en grande teniendo a ese profesor como su salvador…-suspiró una más, anhelando experimentar aquel acto de salvación.

Aomine bufó para sus adentros. El efecto del rubio había sido peor del que había creído. Así que con rostro aburrido recargó su mejilla sobre sus brazos que descansaban en su pupitre.

—_No es como si fuera la gran cosa que haya sido él… Pudo haber sido cualquier otro maestro; claro, no armarían ni la mitad de jaleo…_-suspiró con desesperación, entrecerrando su mirar-. _Ni que sus besos fueran la gran cosa. De hecho…son de lo más…_-las mejillas repentinamente la ardieron y su mente bloqueó ese último comentario. Le doliera en su orgullo de macho alfa, pero el hombre besaba más que bien-. _¡Me importa un verdadero bledo que sea bueno besando! Yo no estoy interesado en tíos._

—Dai-chan, ¿estás bien? Has estado actuando raro desde que inició la semana –preguntó Momoi tras entrar al salón en compañía de Sakurai.

—Todo está perfectamente bien –mencionó secamente.

—Veo que te está yendo bien en tus clases de inglés, Aomine-san –sonrió tímidamente el castaño-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad no debí de decir eso!

—Algo así –esa actitud pasiva causó un pánico de escala menor en ese par.

—¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre?¿Te duele algo? –interrogaba sin paz la peli rosa.

—Quizás se deba a que no puede entrenar con nosotros, por sus clases extras…-el moreno torció los labios ante esa palabra, que ahora le resultaba como tabú. Clases extras eran igual a Tatsuhisa Kai-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—Como sea. Sólo déjenme en paz –movió su mano derecha en son de que debían irse y llevar su parloteo a otro lado.

—Dai-chan, estás más amargado y huraño de lo usual. Te hace falta una novia o algo –se fue la mujer muy digna, sintiéndose más que ofendida por la nula camarería del peli azul.

Y en un parpadeo se vio enfrascado en la actividad que tanto le fascinaba.

El montón de ejercicios habían sido depositados sobre su pupitre con la obvia amenaza de que no se iría de allí hasta que no los terminara. Incluso si se iban a las nueve de la noche de allí. El resto lo manejaba bien, ya que a diferencia suyo, sus otros tres compañeros sí estudiaban y practicaban, por lo que era pan comido para ellos.

—_¡Maldito dictador!_

—Nos vemos mañana –despedía el blondo a aquel par de chicos que terminaron primero que nadie. Luego retomó su atención en el libro que tenía entre manos.

—Tatsuhisa-sensei. ¿podría venir por favor? Tengo una duda aquí –pidió la única chica allí presente. La única compañía que le quedaba al moreno.

—Claro. Dime en qué te atoraste –Kai se acercó hasta la joven, sentándose frente a ella. Sus celestes ojos enfocaron la hoja que tenía frente a todas las demás.

—_Bueno, a menos que sea demasiado santo o muy bueno actuando, me sorprende que no se percaté que esa chica lo único que busca es que le vea el escote…_-su atención estaba dirigida hacia la ventana. Los chicos de béisbol aún continuaban practicando.

—Ahora las cosas quedan mucho más claras, Tatsuhisa-sensei –soltó sonriente la joven. Por lo visto el moreno se había perdido un buen rato en sus pensamientos idílicos.

—Cualquier otra duda, no dudes en comunicármela –expresó cándido, logrando que la pobre joven se le alteraran las palpitaciones que tenía por segundo.

—_Algún día los chicos de esta escuela te harán una bromita de mal gusto por estarles robando a todas las chicas _–el simple hecho de imaginárselo le producía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quería que esa humillación acaeciera.

—Veo que estás muy pensativo, Aomine-kun. Concluiré que ya terminaste todos tus ejercicios y sólo te gusta ver la vida pasar a través de las ventanas del salón –la voz del hombre le sobresaltó. Nuevamente se dejó envolver por sus pensamientos y para cuando lo notó, estaba a solas con el blondo.

—Tsk… Sólo deja que me vaya y acabaré esto en casa.

—Lo dudo rotundamente –aseguró, ladeando su atención hacia la panorámica externa-. Ambos sabemos que no vas a hacerlo. Vele el lado positivo, apenas son las 6 de la tarde, por lo que te quedan 4 horas.

—¡¿Qué?! No voy a salir a esas horas de aquí –se puso de pie, objetándole con la mirada y unas intenciones fijas de darle un buen derechazo.

—Termina y saldrás en poco tiempo –su calma era proporcional al mosqueo del moreno. Aomine sabía que perdería si continuaba explotando de esa manera.

—…Chsk…En todo caso, explícame qué demonios hay que hacer aquí y por qué está palabra tiene una diferente connotación –no era feliz pidiéndole ayuda a nadie y menos a ese gilipollas, pero quería largarse y pasar el menos tiempo posible a solas con él.

—Tienes dudas demasiado obvias –criticó alegremente.

—Cállate y explícame –el profesor tomó asiento, recargando sus brazos sobre el margen de la silla.

—Si te hubieras aprendido los verbos de esa lista no estarías teniendo estas dudas innecesarias, Aomine-kun. Y sobre lo otro, lo expliqué el lunes en clase y en la extra clase… Empiezo a creer que lo tuyo es más grave de lo que parece… You're a jerk, you can't do anything well…

—¡Entendí eso! –muchas venitas empezaron a aparecer a lo largo de su rostro. Ahora le insultaba en inglés.

—Me preocuparía del caso contrario –el problema no eran esos celestes ojos haciendo contacto visual con los suyos, sino que sus manos estaban cruzando su área delimitada por una línea imaginaria. Y es que el caso es que el chico bajaba su dedo índice sobre los ejercicios que torpemente respondió-. Va a ser casi un milagro que te emparejes con los demás antes de que mayo llegue.

—Entonces será en parte tu culpa –se cruzó de brazos, relajándose un poco. Le había dejado las cosas claras el sábado, así que no tenía nada que temer.

—Los alumnos son los que se reprueban, no nosotros. Usa esa excusa en alguien más –al menos había una hoja bien hecha-.

—Escuché que te hiciste el chulo salvando alguien este día –comentó casual Daiki, mirándolo. Él estaba absorto revisando los ejercicios y poniéndole sus notas correctivas.

—¿Algún problema con ello? –levantó su ceja, con discrepancia e interés en lo que fuera a decirle.

—En lo absoluto. Es a ti a quien le gusta ser acosado por chicas todo el rato.

—El ser asediado no es un específicamente algo que me guste. De hecho, me irrita en exceso. Pero como todo, existen excepciones a la regla –aclaraba con cierta pizca de humor. Esa sonrisa se asomó por sus labios como un acto claramente provocativo.

—Quizás se deba a que no te gustan solamente las mujeres…-esa indirecta solamente causó que el blondo cesara con su tarea y lo mirara fijamente. El hombre simplemente suspiró y colocó el paquete de hojas sobre el pupitre. ¿Le había ofendido?

—Las mujeres no son las únicas que me acosan, Aomine-kun… Así que debes imaginarte lo cansado que es lidiar con una situación como la mía –allí estaba de nuevo jactándose de lo aparentemente irresistible que resultaba ser para todos.

—Pues no todos –indicando claramente que él no formaba parte de su séquito de fans de clóset.

—Las cosas que son fáciles, son aburridas. Es una ley universal que aplica para todo -¿eso era una insinuación de que le agradaba que fuera receloso sobre él y lo quisiera lejos de su persona?¿Acaso estaba diciéndole indirectamente que no se rendiría hasta obtener lo que deseaba, es decir, a él?

—Depende de qué sean. Algunas veces hay que aprender cuándo es momento para retirarse.

—¿Me lo dice un obsesionado con la victoria que desea derrotarlos a todos dentro de la cancha? Si tuvieras esa misma pasión fuera de la duela, no tendrías que soportar mis clases extra –habló seriamente.

—¿Nuevamente vas a sermonearme? Es molesto que lo hagas cada vez que cruzamos palabra alguna.

—Eso es porque soy tu maestro.

—Pues es un verdadero fastidio el que lo seas –soltó hurañamente, torciendo el ceño.

—Necesitas relajarte. Si sigues enfadándote tanto, te arrugarás antes de tiempo –se burló abiertamente-. Por el momento sigue haciendo tus ejercicios que ya has perdido una hora –se levantó, dando unos pasos hacia adelante, quedando pronto a la altura de los hombros del moreno.

—Eso fue tu culpa. Mira que hablar de estupideces sin sentido –cogió el lápiz y se enfocó en lo que en verdad importaban: sus ejercicios produce úlceras.

—Bien, algunas cosas saben mejor cuando son robadas.

El moreno no escuchó ese último comentario, pero de lo que sí se percató es que sus ojos ya no atendían sus deberes, sino que contemplaban nítidamente esos vívidos zafiros antes de que fueran opacados en el instante en que él decidiera cerrar sus ojos por completo.

No era él en realidad el que estaba conduciendo aquella acción, sino más bien la parte involuntaria de su cuerpo. Maldito día para que la parte irracional y que sólo se mueve ante los estímulos placenteros del exterior, se activara.

El que sus lenguas estuvieran enredándose en un carnal combate donde el área de pelea cambiaba de acuerdo al orgullo e ímpetu que tuvieran cada uno, no era precisamente lo que estaba preocupándole; lo que le producía un creciente estrés y casi un ataque de urticaria de proporciones épicas, era que se sentía endemoniadamente bien la mezcla de su saliva con la suya, así como esos labios que ocasionalmente formaban una sonrisa burlona y llena de complacencia.

La falta de aire era de poca relevancia si se consideraba que se apartaban ocasionalmente para recobrar el aliento perdido. Lo que sí estaba molestándole es que él había logrado su objetivo y aunque deseaba cesar su jugueteo, no podía o posiblemente, no quería.

Su manera de besar era particularmente una guerra sin cuartel. Una manera un poco salvaje de besar a alguien, pero lo suficientemente picante como para provocarle el querer obtener la victoria en esa contienda.

—Para ser a alguien a quien sólo le interesa el sexo femenino, has estado mejor que muchos que he conocido que sólo gustan del mismo género –no era su sonrisa la que le produjo esa sed, sino el gesto que le siguió. Había relamido sus labios, saboreando –posiblemente- su sabor; y era condenadamente excitante ese tonto gesto.

—Maldito pervertido –era inútil cualquier intento de negación. Había hallado excusa para el primer encuentro, pero ahora ya no existía nada que le justificara. Cayó redondito en su juego y eso le inflaba el ego al blondo.

—No soy yo el que le mira los pechos a las chicas antes que la cara –bien podría haberlo besado abruptamente, pero él tenía una conducta impecable con el resto del mundo.

—Pues son un buen atributo.

—Es sólo grasa concentrada. Tejido adiposo que con el paso de los años será una víctima de la gravedad y el proceso de crianza –fue su argumento para no apoyar el amor hacia los pechos grandes-.

—…Vaya maneras de arruinar algo como eso…-chasqueó con molestia.

—Pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de que los pechos de una mujer sean lo único que te pongan…de tan buen humor –el cínico había interrumpido su oración en el momento justo, para que cierto moreno lo malinterpretara del modo que él deseaba. Daiki saltó de su pupitre como una pantera furiosa.

—¡Shut up, jackass!

—¿Ves lo fácil que es aprender inglés? Aunque sólo memorizas malas palabras…

Y su charla con ofensas y sarcasmo podía continuar por varias horas más, pero la puerta corrediza rechinó, alertándoles de que alguien había preferido entrar sin anunciarse. Menos mal ya no estaban intercambiando flora bacteriana.

—¿Maon? –incluso el blondo parecía extrañado de toparse con tan vieja conocida.

—Kai, quisiera hablar contigo…en privado –los esmeralda ojos de la castaña fueron del rubio al moreno.

—¿No puede esperar? Estoy ocupado aquí –estipuló con un tono áspero.

—Vine a buscarte y ya estuve esperando pacientemente a que salieras. ¿Qué tanto piensas demorarte con ese estudiante? –objetó con malhumor.

—Aomine-kun, puedes irte. Dejaremos esto para mañana –le indicaba al peli azul al tiempo que iba por sus cosas; con mala gana, cabía citar. Al menos así fue cómo lo sintió Aomine.

—_Tiene todo el aire de ser una ex pareja… Una que ha venido a acosarlo, incluso a su trabajo…_

Daiki sencillamente se fue de allí, sin siquiera ofertarle una mirada al rubio. Por ahora consideraba más apremiante el abandonar la escuela y dirigirse a su casa para pensar en la estupidez que había hecho y de la que en el fondo sabía que no se arrepentía.

Hoy su amado basquetbol podía aguardar. Sólo pensaba en llegar a su casa, bañarse, comer algo ligero e irse a dormir; no quería recordar lo bien que se sintió dominar a ese hombre en su batalla campal de besos.

Porque incluso una parte de su obstinado ser quería seguir creyendo que le gustaban las mujeres.

—_Ha vuelto a pasar… ¡Maldita sea!, ese hombre…es peligroso…¿O será sólo cosa de él? Es decir, antes de conocerlo jamás experimenté nada de esto con alguien de mi mismo sexo…_-si bien ya había llegado a su casa y había hecho todo lo que se dispuso, no halló mucha paz que digamos tumbado sobre su cama-. _De sólo recordarlo…_-los dígitos de su mano derecha acariciaron sus labios, tenuemente, como si revivieran inconscientemente el choque de sus labios con los del blondo-. _¡¿Pero qué diablos…?! Tranquilízate Aomine o él logrará su objetivo y habrá ganado. Y por nada del mundo puedo permitirme algo como eso… Si quiere guerra, guerra es lo que tendrá… Será él quien se lamente de haberme provocado _–porque nadie se metía con Aomine Daiki y se hacía el chulito sin recibir un castigo-_._

Pero como si fuera cosa del destino, el resto de la semana fue un verdadero caos. No solamente los profesores se ensañaron dejándole los mil y un trabajos, sino que inesperadamente su contacto con el blondo fue exclusivamente dentro de las horas de inglés que tenía; las extra clases fueron pospuestas por un motivo que le fue totalmente desconocido.

Y todo eso únicamente le provocó un estrés inconmensurable, ya que no había logrado devolverle las guarras jugarretas al rubio. Menos mal que en esos dos días pudo desquitarse con los miembros de su equipo.

—¡Idiota, deja de ser un pesado! –le reclamaba Wakamatsu por enésima vez desde que empezaron a practicar.

—He hecho todo lo que has indicado, deja de quejarte como nena sólo porque eres incapaz de bloquearme –refutaba el moreno. Él continuaba practicando sus tiros con éxito.

—No entrenas unos días con nosotros y se te suben los humos.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear –demandaba Momoi. Ya estaba hasta las narices de esos dos.

—Del odio al amor hay un paso…Es lo que la gente dice…-menos mal que Ryou tuvo buenos reflejos en ese instante o dos balones le hubieran tumbado muy lejos de la cancha.

—¡Claro que no idiota! –vociferaron ese par en armonía perfecta.

—Ya hasta han gritado al mismo tiempo.

—Satsuki, cállate –el escuchar eso de Sakurai le trajo a la mente a cierto hombre al que aborrecía. Y si las cosas concluían del mismo modo para todos los casos parecidos, empezaría a apreciar a su capitán; por su bien, claro estaba.

Era viernes por la tarde, había terminado sus prácticas y gracias a que Tatsuhisa andaba ocupado con quién sabe qué cosa, no tenía deberes de inglés y podía ser jodidamente feliz. Aunque esa ausencia de tareas, le provocaba cierto malestar; quizás porque lo ligaba a la aparición de esa mujer aquella tarde.

El resto del equipo deseaba irse al karaoke y divertirse, él no se sentía necesariamente a gusto entre tantos y menos si éstos eran los de su equipo. Así que se hizo del avión y se marchó.

Siendo demasiado pronto para irse a casa, decidió vagar por la zona comercial.

—Todo es demasiado aburrido…-su caminar se detuvo en cuanto sintió aquel celular suyo sonó-. ¿Quién habla?

—Apuesto todo lo que quieras a que estás aburriéndote de lo lindo.

Las pupilas estaban en conmoción. La persona menos esperada le estaba llamando. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo se había hecho de su número?

—¿Cómo es que tú has…?

—Hay gente amable que se preocupa por ti, Aomine-kun. Como esa linda chica llamada Satsuki –agregó burlesco-. Mencionó que me lo daba por si un día se te ocurría irte de pinta de las extra clases.

—¡Maldita Satsuki! –ya decía él que no lo había molestado mucho desde que inició la semana.

—La amistad es un sentimiento hermoso que no muchos tienen la dicha de conocer –relataba.

—Cállate.

—¿Estás molesto por qué no nos vimos estos dos días? –cuestionó con ese tono que lo irritaba tanto.

—Ya quisieras tú.

—¿Quieres divertirte un poco y salir de tu monótono estilo de vida por esta noche, Daiki? –un largo silencio se hizo presente. Tatsuhisa solamente escuchaba el ruido de fondo, sonriendo-. Interpretaré tu silencio como un sí. Te mandaré la dirección en un mensaje.

Posiblemente en verdad estaba demasiado aburrido como para seguirle el juego al rubio o una parte de él tenía una curiosidad innecesaria hacia los posibles planes que pudiera tener el descarado hombre. Cual fuere la razón, ya le restaba prácticamente nada para llegar al punto acordado.

En cuanto contempló aquel jeep con las luces parpadeando, supo que estaba dirigiéndose a la boca de un posible lobo hambriento.

—¿Al fin te dejó respirar tu amante? –soltó el comentario tras subir al auto. Pronto éste se puso en movimiento.

—En primera, no es mi amante, sólo una ex que quería molestarme un rato mientras me cuenta sus melodramas. Segundo, aquí el único que puede estar en esa categoría, serías tú –el moreno casi se ahogó con sus palabras. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba insinuándole?

—¡Yo no soy tu jodido amante ni nada de ello!

—Eres algo así como mi lindo estudiante, algo estúpido pero con cierto encanto –comentaba socarronamente, logrando que el peli azul quisiera estrellarle su mochila en la cara.

—Hmp…¿A dónde demonios vamos?

—A cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Después ya veremos.

—Oye, pero ya es tarde –claramente pasaban de las 8-.

—Háblales a tus padres y diles que te quedarás en casa de un amigo –Aomine se le quedó viendo con cara de "tienes que estar de coña si crees que voy a pasar toda la noche fuera y contigo"-. ¿O es que no tienes amigos? –habría desistido de no acompañarle si tan sólo no le hubiera dicho que era un antisocial de mierda que no tenía a nadie que le cubriera la espalda.

—¡Claro que los tengo! –objetó.

—Entonces no veo el problema a todo esto –el movimiento del coche había cesado; el semáforo estaba en rojo.

—El problema…eres TÚ –se lo dijo tal cual.

—Ahora resulta que me tienes miedo –mencionó con inocencia fingida y toda su atención sobre el paso peatonal.

—Por supuesto que no –clavó sus celestes ojos en él, con enfado-. Haremos lo que yo diga.

—Oh, suena interesante. Pero creo que tus opciones serían limitadas y…aburridas –se burló.

Kai podría continuar su discurso y seguir teniendo la razón, pero sus labios no podían emitir palabra alguna, no cuando el moreno se encargó de sellarlos tras el instante que ocupó para jalarlo hacia él, con hosquedad, con la delicadeza de un león hambriento y deseoso de engullirse a su presa de un bocado.

—Vas a arrepentirte de haberme…provocado, Tatsuhisa…-sonrió de oreja a oreja, con esa mirada provocativa, dejando al blondo en un estado breve pero consistente de verdadera estupefacción.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Muy buenas tardes a todas! Ya llegué para traerles felicidad a su miércoles (?). Bueno, creo que el capítulo anterior se quedó ligeramente interesante, y sólo diré que para éste tuve que poner mucho empeño y bueno, cruzar la línea de lo decente o9 Y espero me tengan paciencia, más si ya tienen su rato leyendo yaoi, porque bueno, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto XD Así que espero que les guste y si tienen críticas constructivas, adelante. Oh sí, lean el capítulo bajo su propio riesgo, no se me vayan a infartar algunas por lo explícita que salieron algunos asuntos. ¡Muchas gracias a SakuYuri-chan por darle favoritos a mi fic! ¡Qué tangan una linda semana pequeñas, nos andamos leyendo, Matta ne!

**Capítulo 5**

**Juego de dominación**

No solía visitar mucho aquella parte de la ciudad. Pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo cambiar de aires; especialmente si las posibilidades de toparse con alguien que le conociera se reducían significativamente.

El jeep fue aparcado y ambos pudieron descender. Y para evitar ciertos problemas, el moreno se desprendió de su saco escolar y aquella corbata.

Y entonces dieron inicio con su travesía.

—Pareces familiarizado con todo el sitio.

—Es porque por estos lugares nadie me conoce, y eso hace que todo sea más tranquilo -especificó calmo. Incluso caminaba con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Así que aquí traes a tus pobres víctimas -ironizó. El blondo sólo le ofreció una sonrisa burlona.

—Suenas como una adolescente temerosa que camina en un callejón oscuro.

—Ya quisieras.

Su charla debía de esperar. Al fin arribaron al restaurante del que había estado hablando el rubio. En cuanto entraron el inconfundible y delicioso aroma a pizza golpeó sus fosas nasales. Olía delicioso.

Para su fortuna había una mesa disponible al final, cerca del corredor que conducía a los baños. Aunque al parecer alguien más había tenido la misma idea que ellos. Pero dejando a un lado la futura disputa de quién vio primero la mesa, estaba algo de mayor relevancia.

Aquel par conocían al moreno y al igual que ellos, estaban anonadados.

Si la vida los odiaba, había decido la mejor noche pata notificárselos a cada uno de esos tres hombres.

—¡Tetsu, Bakagami, ¿pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí?! -Aomine fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo.

—¡Eso mismo nos gustaría saber a nosotros! -exclamaba el pelirrojo, colorado por el cabreo como por el hecho de que le cacharan en compañía de cierto miembro de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Salimos a cenar, es todo -comunicó un Kuroko lleno de calma.

—¿Al otro lado de la ciudad? -contraatacaba el moreno.

—¡Nos gustan las pizzas de aquí y punto! -soltó Taiga, cruzándose de brazos y enfocando su atención en el desconocido-. ¿Y ese quién es?

Daiki se volvió más rígido que una estatua. Sin importar lo que les dijera se vería mal por tantos motivos.

—Tatsuhisa Kai, encantado. Son viejos conocidos de Aomine, ¿no?

—Kagami Taiga.

—Kuroko Tetsuya -esos ojos se enfocaron en el blondo, examinándole con detalle, notando lo inmutable que se mantenía mientras el moreno era un manojo de nervios- ¿Son...pareja?

Esa pregunta le cayó como balde de agua gélida a Aomine y también terminó de crisparle los nervios por completo.

—¡Claro que no! -dictaminaba Daiki.

—Todavía está reacio a aceptar la innegable atracción física que existe entre ambos. Pero eso lo torna muy divertido y entretenido desde mi punto de vista -expresó fluidamente. Esos dos se quedaron perplejos junto con el moreno-. Deduzco que lo de ustedes va más allá de un mero flirteo nocturno, ¿no?

—Tsk... No es como si quisiera admitirlo frente al novio de Ahomine, pero a este punto no hay manera de negarlo...

—¡Que no es mi novio! -exclamó intentando expresar su furia como evitar que el resto de los clientes le escucharan.

—¿Folla amigo? -Taiga estaba disfrutándolo. Nunca se imaginaría que alguien que se jactaba de ser tan hombrecito terminara transitando aquel sendero de la vida. Así que debía aprovechar.

—¡Mucho menos!

—Tenemos una relación estable -terminó por informar Tetsuya.

—Tu cara dice que no lo imaginabas siquiera...-las pupilas de Kai apreciaban la estupefacción del moreno-. Tu ingenuidad es una virtud interesante.

—Así que al final ustedes si...si lo...-se quedó trabado de sólo conmemorar los "extraños ruidos" que no le dejaron conciliar el sueño esa noche.

—Todo fue culpa de Kuroko. Le emocionan ese tipo de cosas -suspiró largamente.

—¡¿Tetsu...?! -no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Era demasiado irreal partiendo de que un tío le atraía. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Kasamatsu y Kise?

Tras otro breve intercambio de palabras decidieron compartir la mesa, quedando extrañamente Kagami y Kai frente a esos dos.

Al menos las pizzas y bebidas habían sido pedidas.

—¿Y dónde se conocieron? -Kuroko sólo era lengua suelta para joder a la gente.

—Ey, ¿entonces es él la personalidad conflictiva que te acosaba? -Kagami también quería unirse al bullying.

—Oh, así que les hablaste de mí a tus amigos, ¿eh? -sonrió con malicia pura.

—Eres un fastidio y más ahora -recriminaba.

Lo primero que trajeron fueron las bebidas y gracias al cálido clima, la sed les asediaba.

—Aomine y yo nos conocimos en la escuela...Soy su profesor de inglés -no es que le diera pena revelar esa información, sino más bien estaba esperando que ese par tuvieran algo en la boca.

Y de manera impecablemente coordinada, ambos hombres escupieron lo que estaban bebiendo. Aomine agradecía no haber bebido nada.

—¡¿Q-Qué…eres su profesor?! -las carmesí pupilas del As de Seirin miraban atónito al moreno-. ¡¿Pero qué rayos estás pensando, idiota?!

—Una relación prohibida...-mencionaba Kuroko. Otra vez estaba esa sonrisa que escondía sus negras intenciones-. ¿Seguro que no lo haces para aprobar la materia, Aomine-kun?

—¡¿Tetsu, en qué jodido término me tienes?!

—Te creo muy capaz de todo por aprobar una materia -nada como el apoyo de pareja.

—Si ese fuera el caso es pésimo para ello. Lo reprobaría por lo malo que es...para ambas cosas -informó con tranquilidad. Aomine por su lado le ofreció una vista envidiable de su dedo corazón.

—Habrá problemas si se enteran de que un maestro y un idiota estudiante, andan -y Kagami tenía razón, para variar.

—Ciertamente deben ser cuidadosos -apoyó el chico sombra.

—Quédate calladito, Tetsu -porque conocía a ese enano y cuando se le soltaba, se le soltaba en grande.

—Mi boca será una tumba, Aomine-kun.

—No me fío de ti, Tetsu cabrón.

—¿A quién le mandas mensaje? -curioseó el tigre.

—Le deseo buenas noches a Nigou -respondió seriamente.

—¡¿Cómo rayos le envías un mensaje a un perro?! ¡¿A quién le has enviado eso?! -por muy buenas razones Aomine desconfiaba. Y en cuanto su celular empezó a sonar, mostrándole la llamada entrante de cierto conocido suyo, deseaba asesinar a Kuroko lentamente; le valía si dejaba sin sombra a Taiga.

—¡Aominecchi, felicidades!~ -esa voz chillona rompe tímpanos le saludó desde el otro lado de la bocina.

—Eres escandaloso y molesto, Kise -podía haberlo ignorado, pero le iba a dejar los mil mensajes en su buzón para quejarse de su frialdad y lo mal amigo que era. Y deseaba ahorrarse eso.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice Kurokocchi?

—Depende que haya sido lo que te dijo.

—¡Que andas en una relación ilegal con un profesor de tu escuela!

—No, está idiota por juntarse tanto con Bakagami.

—Aominecchi, no seas penoso~

—Vete a fastidiar a alguien más, Kise -demandaba molesto.

—Me gustaría seguir hablando más tiempo pero estaré algo ocupado, Aominecchi~. Así que hablamos después -no fue la despedida del modelo lo que le dejó pensativo, sino que juraba que había escuchado que un timbre familiar llamaba a Ryouta.

—¿Kise de casualidad...? -él no podía estar en la misma posición que todos en esa mesa, ¿verdad?

—Él no quería decirte nada por temor a que le rechazaras, Aomine-kun -el mundo que Daiki conocía parece que siempre fue falso y que todos sus amigos le ocultaban detalles significativos como que les gustaban los tíos.

—Ah...

—Aunque debe ser difícil para él ya que Kasamatsu-kun está en la universidad -mencionaba Tetsuya.

—Sólo por precaución... Midorima, Akashi y Murasakibara, son "normales", ¿cierto?

Esa pareja se miraron, guardando silencio y con eso le dieron la respuesta al moreno. Éste flipó y sonreía con un tic nervioso.

—Al parecer la Generación de los Milagros será una buena historia para las generaciones futuras -hablaba Kai burlón-. No parece que vaya a ver sucesores -el cabrón se burlaba de la ingenuidad de Daiki hasta de las ironías de la vida que lo rodeaban sin que él las conociera hasta hoy.

Después de esas revelaciones nocturnas el resto de la velada pasó sin mayor percance. Y aunque a Aomine le costara creerlo, el blondo había encajado bien con esos dos y claro, creían que era una buena persona y que el exagerado era él.

El grupo de chicos abandonó el establecimiento, empezando a caminar tranquilamente por la acera entre letreros de neón y gente que amaba la vida nocturna.

—Aomine-kun, por si te preguntan, estuve en tu casa -mencionó descaradamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Cuántas veces he sido empleado de excusa para que te fueras con Bakagami?!

—Un...par de veces...-Daiki no le creía.

—Oh, mira. Aquí sí los tienen -Kagami se había prendado mirando una tienda deportiva, una a la que le habían llegado nuevas zapatillas deportivas.

—Al parecer también están las que he estado buscando desde el año pasado -porque el moreno también estaba igual de emocionado que el otro.

—Sólo ignóralos y todos irá bien -recomendaba el noble Tetsuya.

—Mira que tener fetichismo con algo tan raro -comentaba Kai lo suficientemente alto para que Daiki le oyera.

—¡No tengo esa clase de fetiches, idiota!

—Parecen como un par de chicas locas por las ofertas.

—Así que ellos son la parte femenina de la relación -a Tatsuhisa no le importaba seguirle el juego a Kuroko.

—¡Que les den! -vociferaron ese par armoniosamente, maldiciéndoles con la mirada.

—¿Verdad que son divertidos?

—Claramente -sonrió encantadoramente el blondo. Esa noche iba a ser memorable.

Y después de otra serie de insultos, todos terminaron entrando a la tienda deportiva. Así que ese par no demoraron en recorrer toda la tienda mientras ese par les acompañaban.

—¿Y piensas usarlos al menos? -fue la pregunta lanzada por el rubio.

—¿Qué parte de ser un coleccionista no captas?

—Eres muy extraño -señaló, rodando los ojos y admirando que frente a él había un mundo de tennis, cada uno más bonito y caro que el anterior-. ¿Siendo estudiante te alcanza para comprar esto? -estaba claro que se mofaba de él y su posición de estudia-hambre.

—¡Claro que sí! Ahorro para este tipo de cosas.

—Eso significa que eres codo con el resto de cosas...

—¿Quieres que te arroje esto en la cara, verdad?

—¿Y ya decidiste qué llevarte? Odio esperar demasiado -le informó con una doble intención.

—Ya lo noté, imbécil… Y sí, ya decidí qué llevarme -le mostró la caja que tenía bajo el brazo-. ¡O-Oye...! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! -porque el cínico se había llevado sus tennis y ya estaba en la caja registradora pagando.

—Listo -le entregó la bolsa de compra al moreno, sonriéndole con socarronería.

—Toma el jodido dinero -porque no iba a endeudarse con ese hombre.

—Descuida...-hizo una pausa casi dramática- esta noche te cobraré cada yen que he invertido en ti...Así que prepárate...-si bien apenas lo había hecho audible sólo para él, eso no quitaba que se enfadara menos o que no quisiera tirarle lo recién comprado en la cara. ¿Qué tan cínico y pervertido se podían ser para decir algo como eso con una frescura como esa?

—Parece que esta noche no te van a dejar dormir, Ahomine... Vete mentalizando que mañana no podrás ni sentarte -el muy canijo le advertía sobre su futuro y lo peor, le estaba catalogando como el sumiso al que le iban a dar toda la noche sin piedad.

—¡Yo no soy el sumiso!

Tras la realización de las compras nocturnas el momento de la despedida llegó. No obstante, el blondo se ofreció amablemente para llevar a ese par de amigos del moreno a casa; no fuera a pasarles algo por andar a media noche en las calles de Tokio.

Aomine sabía que la verdadera razón de su amabilidad era que deseaba seguir viendo cómo esos dos lo fastidiaban.

—¿Por qué demonios los trajiste con nosotros? -preguntó malhumorado tras la bajada de ese par.

—Es peligroso que anden solos a estas horas -se defendió.

—No eres tan noble como aparentes.

—Ni tú tan dominante como crees...pero no me ves que te lo eche en cara -se burló vilmente.

—¡Lo estás haciendo!

Tras cruzar el umbral observó sin problema alguno lo espacioso que era ese departamento y que aun con piezas delimitadas, tenía el área adecuada para que cada cosa estuviera puesta en su sitio.

Una sala formada por un sillón y dos sofás de piel negra bordeaban una ovalada y afelpada alfombra. Incluso se apreciaba un televisor un metro adelante, así como dos libreros a los lados, llenos de gruesos y toscos libros.

La cocina estaba hacia la derecha y contaba con un comedor integrado. Las dos habitaciones existentes se apreciaban al fondo, sobre un pasillo algo estrecho que llevaba hasta el único baño.

A su parecer todo era demasiado minimalista para su gusto. Algo que encajaba con el blondo.

—Me sorprendió hallar a tus amigos –Kai había ido a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

—Ni me lo menciones –se sentó sobre el sillón, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el margen del mismo. Estaba exhausto por el hecho de haber sido visto en compañía del blondo por esos dos. Incluso cenaron juntos.

—Son…simpáticos –Tatsuhisa tomó asiento a su lado. Ya no tenía caso que mantuviera fajada su camisa de vestir; para él también había sido una semana larga por razones diferentes a las del moreno.

—…Qué fastidio…

—¿A qué te refieres? Te llevé a cenar, te acompañé a esa tienda deportiva en la cual tardaste horrores y te he traído aquí en coche. Incluso conviví con tus amigos amenamente… Hice todo lo que a las mujeres les gusta.

—¡Cabrón, no soy una tía! –Kai amaba provocarlo, era tan fácil que volatizara.

—Creía que continuarías en tu etapa de negación.

—…Cállate, imbécil.

—Voy a castigarte si continúas levantándole la voz a tu profesor –amenazó pasivamente.

—Eso quisiera verlo –desafío con ese tono que por alguna razón motivaba la competitividad del blondo.

Sus labios se enredaron nuevamente, como en aquella tarde a solas en el salón de clases. Pero a diferencia de ese momento, no existía amenaza latente que arruinara el momento. Podían seguir con su lucha por el dominio sin tener que preocuparse por absolutamente nada.

Era tanto curioso como divertido el hecho de que hubiera sido el moreno el que hubiera logrado doblegar la fuerza y peso del rubio. Lo único que sabía es que lo tenía contra el sillón con sus rodillas establecidas a un lado de su cadera y sus labios apresados entre los suyos.

—Te queda estar abajo –comunicó fanfarrón Aomine, mirando fijamente el rostro del joven.

—Sólo lo permití porque de este modo es un poco más fácil…-el moreno presentía que esa sonrisa angelical significaba una amenaza; un peligro latente.

Su cuerpo se sacudió desde su cabeza hasta los pies, provocándole cesar su obvio deseo de dejar sin aliento al rubio.

No es como si así lo hubiera querido, pero lo que sintió le removió cada fibra de su ser. Y lo peor de todo el asunto es que continuaba sintiéndolo, cada vez con mayor intensidad y sin claras intenciones de que se detuviera.

Alguien había hallado su debilidad y la estaba aprovechando espléndidamente bien.

—B-Bastardo…-expresó con dificultad, su mente no estaba para pensar lógicamente. Lo único que sentía era que un creciente calor se extendía lenta y tortuosamente por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Este round es completamente mío, Daiki –el moreno se había encorvado tenuemente, dejando caer involuntariamente su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del blondo a la vez que jadeaba con cierta dificultad.

—Claro que no –con la fuerza de voluntad que todavía le quedaba logró frenar aquella divertida mano que estaba acariciando tan magistralmente su zona heterogénea.

—…Actitudes como éstas tienen el efecto contrario en mí, Daiki…

El moreno lamentaría no haber mantenido bajo custodia la mano izquierda del blondo. Ahora sólo podía sentirla deslizándose por debajo de su camisa escolar hasta estancarse maliciosamente justo debajo de su rostro, sujetándole con la firmeza suficiente para que esos traviesos labios pudieran saborear sin problema alguno la oscura piel del peli azul.

La lentitud con la que sentía la humedad de sus labios sobre su receptiva piel era desesperante. Él se tomaba minuciosamente su tiempo para dejar su marca sobre su cuello, así como saciar sus ansias de su boca, ocasionalmente.

Parecía haberse suscitado algo así como una tregua temporal solamente para poder disfrutar de las habilidades del otro.

—Quédate quieto maldita sea –ordenaba el moreno, importándole un bledo el tener que mordisquear el cuello descubierto del chico. El ligero gemido que escapó de sus entrecerrados labios le prendió como la llama a la pólvora.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme una marca –dictaminaba aun sintiendo la caliente respiración de su amante sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Mmm… ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien la vea? –el rubio obtuvo un pequeño castigo. Un sensual mordisco por parte del moreno, que aún contra todo su pronóstico y lucha interna, logró estremecerle, inflando el ego de Aomine-. Te lo dije… Pagarías por haberme provocado.

—Me gusta esa ingenuidad tuya –le obsequió una seductora mirada endulzada con ese tono dominante.

Nuevamente ese mismo estremecimiento inundándole, golpeándole y obligándole a retraer todo instinto de dominación que tenía sobre el blondo, se hizo presente.

Su mano iba desde la base hasta la punta con la celeridad necesaria, con la fuerza adecuada y con una seguridad abrumadora que dejaba claro que sabía lo que hacía. El moreno sólo pudo desquitarse con él a través de su cuello, mordiéndole ocasionalmente cada que el afluente de cosquillas y placer le embestían sin misericordia, orillándole a desfogarse de alguna manera.

La respiración se tornaba entre cortada y mucho más presurosa. Sus manos simplemente no podían quedarse quietas, así como sus labios. Sencillamente no podía controlar las reacciones que él provocaba con los movimientos de su mano sobre esa área tan endemoniadamente receptiva y que respondía sin problema alguno al autoerotismo que el rubio le proporcionaba.

—¿Quién va a poner en su lugar a quién? –le susurró al oído. El otro simplemente reprimía los quejidos de placer que se acumulaban en su garganta uno tras otro. No iba a permitirle escucharle que estaba disfrutando lo que estaba haciéndole.

—Te dejaré tantas marcas que tendrás que usar una ridícula bufanda el lunes para no tener que dar explicaciones –expresó en un momento de lucidez, en un instante en que le regresó el sentido común.

—A mí también me gusta marcar lo que es mío.

Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, pero el ritmo parecía haberse incrementado, dejándole absolutamente ni un pequeño espacio para la cordura o la imposición de su orgullo. Lo siguiente que supo es que sus manos apretaban con fuerza la superficie del sillón y su boca buscaba con un hambre desesperante los labios del que estaba ofertándole el más sublime de los placeres terrenales.

—¿Satisfecho?

El moreno se había quedado pasmado tras alcanzar la cima que solamente se dedicaba a recuperar su ritmo respiratorio y enfriar su cabeza para comprender que el rubio le había llevado hasta el clímax muy descaradamente.

Lo peor es que se deleitaba admirando con ojo de detalle su rostro embebido en la complacencia.

—Quita esa mirada de estúpido –bramó tras recomponerse.

—No soy yo el que necesitará cambiarse de ropa esta noche –mencionó inocentemente.

—Maldito –no le cabreaba el haberse corrido, sino que él estuviera como si nada. ¿Es que tenía un autocontrol de acero?

—Sería buena opción que te bañaras.

—No lo haré hasta que estés en la misma condición que yo –aseveró ya con la confianza reconstituida y el ferviente deseo de ponerlo a su merced como su mayor combustible para continuar.

—Puedes intentarlo –lucía confiado en que no lograría su objetivo y eso fue una dura cachetada para el moreno. Ahora era personal.

Tras sus palabras lo siguiente que supo era que sus labios estaban muy entretenidos con los suyos a la vez que su lengua producía un cosquilleo en cada área que tocara dentro de su boca.

Su siguiente sobresalto provino en cuanto sintió el deslizamiento de su cremallera y el hosco tacto de esa traviesa mano alrededor de su hombría.

La lentitud con la sus dígitos acariciaban esa zona tan irrigada y sensible estaba empezando a causarle un severo caso de bipolaridad; sencillamente no sabía si desesperarse por lo parsimonioso que era o agradecerle por lo bueno que estaba resultando ser su tacto.

Aomine podía sentir sin problema alguno que su trabajo estaba rindiendo frutos, así que sonreía victorioso aun cuando su boca estaba entretenida atendiendo desde sus labios hasta la base del cuello del blondo.

No iba a admitirlo abiertamente pero estaba fascinándole hacer algo como eso. Quizás en gran parte porque era él el que estaba dominando todo y no al revés. Amaba tener el control y en esa lucha carnal no iba a ser la excepción.

—Creía que tendrías más resistencia -susurró a su oído con el tono más seductor que podía articular su gruesa voz.

—Cállate y termina de hacer tu trabajo -ordenó aun conservando la fluidez de sus palabras, pero siendo incapaz de mantener su respiración en orden.

Su cuerpo se arqueó tenuemente en el instante en que él incrementó su velocidad. Rompiendo lo que le quedaba de autocontrol e imposibilitándole para seguir reteniendo los pausados gemidos que abandonaban sus cuerdas vocales.

Eso era música para el moreno. Eso era simplemente una manera de provocarle y hacer que ciertas cosas se pusieran estrechas bajo su pantalón y demandaran por atención urgente.

—¿Tan rápido y te has vuelto a poner de esa manera? -preguntó sonriente, mirando el nada despreciable bulto en la entrepierna del moreno.

—Es tu jodida culpa por gemir tanto -apuntó a decir antes de marcar su oreja como su territorio.

Las palabras dichas por el blondo sólo potenciaron el lívido que se mantenía durmiente en Aomine Daiki. Eso le quedaría más que claro en el instante en que esa habilidosa mano estuviera a nada de terminar tan placentera tarea.

Ahogó como pudo ese último espasmo fonético de placer y satisfacción.

Y mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento sólo podía apreciar la gran sonrisa que decoraba sus labios. Era un gesto de orgullo y victoria por haber logrado que ambos alcanzaran el éxtasis simultáneamente.

—Con esto ya he saldado mi cuenta por los tennis, ¿no? -preguntó en un tono provocativo e increíblemente excitante. El otro por su lado sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de posesionarse de sus labios un poco más.


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Muy buenas tardes! Perdonen la demora, pero he tenido un día ajetreado y lejos de la laptop, pero ya llegué para darles un poco de yaoi a su miércoles XD Gracias por las lecturas y los hermosos comentarios *-*9 También agradecimientos especiales a Caigdimo, Yukinu y Kappa Kolhv –tu nickname es todo exótico y bien acá XD- que pusieron mi historia en Fav y le han dado una oportunidad a este fic.

**Girokyo: **Indudablemente esta semana la tienes muy concurrida con todos los planes que me mencionaste. Ya sabes, me gusta el acoso de tu persona y estaré esperando por tus reviews y obvio ese dibujo de ese sexy rubio *-*9 Te haré un altar cuando ese día llegue. ¡Linda semanita, besos, abrazos y éxito en todo lo que hagas!

Sin mayor rodeo, ¡disfrútenlo y bueno, ríanse un poco de las crisis hetero de Daiki! XD

**Capítulo 6**

**Dulce desliz**

No era el sonido de la lavadora lo que le incordiaba ni tampoco que pasara de media noche y todavía no pudiera irse a dormir. Lo que le estaba molestando era admirar su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño y apreciar que su albina piel había sido mancillada sin compasión alguna.

Mañana indudablemente tendría esos escandalosos y comprometedores moretones repartidos en ambos lados de su cuello. Y es que todo había sido culpa del bruto que consideró divertido marcarle como si fuera una res y que incluso tenía el descaro de reírse en su cara después de que le llamó la atención por haberle hecho eso.

—Maldito mocoso…-chasqueó la lengua con enorme mosqueo-. Sólo porque a ti no se te ven…

—Será divertido verte con una bufanda en plena primavera –se burlaba Daiki, quien se asomó al baño totalmente cambiado; el blondo le había prestado ropa para vestirse a la vez que la suya estaba siendo lavada.

—Vete a dormir de una buena vez –demandaba, viéndole a través del espejo-. Ya veré qué te haré por haberme dejado estas marcas.

—Suena interesante –agregó burlesco, recargando su espalda contra el margen de la puerta.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a arropar y te dé un beso de las buenas noches? –preguntó altivamente, obsequiándole una mirada cargada de lujuria y malicia pura.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota –refunfuñó, causando el regocijo en Tatsuhisa.

—Entonces vete a dormir de una buena vez –objetaba.

—¿Seguiremos repitiendo este tipo de…cosas? –interrogaba el peli azul, desviando su atención hacia el frente; el televisor estaba viéndose solo.

—Si así lo quieres –indicó tras coger la toalla y echársela sobre los hombros. Su mojado cabello continuaba escurriéndole-. Aunque igualmente si no quieres, haré que cambies de idea –Aomine le obsequió una bonita mirada asesina. Él era demasiado directo y descarado para su gusto; pero había algo que no comprendía totalmente. ¿Por qué lo había elegido a él y por qué estaba tan fijado en tenerle?

—No soy un objeto… Puedo simplemente no querer nada más contigo y punto.

—Por eso es más interesante –sencillamente salió del cuarto de baño, acabando de secarse y encaminando sus pasos hacia su cuarto.

Aomine simplemente suspiró y se fue directo al cuarto de invitados. Habían pasado cosas demasiado locas y desconcertantes que requería tiempo a solas para reflexionarlas y saber qué coño iba a ser de su vida ahora que le quedaba claro que ese rubio le complicaba la vida en más de un sentido.

Se tumbó en la cama, escuchando el emparejamiento de la puerta de enfrente. Ignoró el suave ruido de la lavadora y empezó a acomodarse en la cómoda cama, trayendo a su mente lo que recién había pasado entre los dos; y al hacerlo sabía que estaba tentando a su autocontrol.

De alguna manera se sentía insatisfecho por cómo concluyeron las cosas entre ambos. Es como si quisiera llegar más lejos. ¿Más lejos?

—_¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?! Ya suficiente tuve con el hecho de haberle mast…_-llenó sus pulmones de aire, liberando tensión tras la exhalación. La mejor elección de la noche, era dormirse y olvidarse de esos detalles que en poco o nada le beneficiaban.

El nuevo día llegó para el moreno en cuanto escuchó nítidamente el televisor ofertando las noticias del medio día, así como el suculento olor de tocino siendo freído en la sartén inundándole las fosas nasales. Al parecer alguien había madrugado y estaba encargándose de la preparación del desayuno.

Se levantó con pereza, restregando sus ojos e intentando liberarse de la somnolencia aun presente. Movió su humanidad hacia el comedor, apreciando que había dos puestos establecidos.

Tortilla de huevo con papa y queso acompañada de tocino y salchichas, pan francés, jugo de naranja e incluso café. Ese era el menú del día que lucía deliciosamente bien.

—Umm…Vaya, no imaginaba que sabías cocinar –esas palabras involucraban tanto sorpresa como incredulidad.

—Sólo mi hermana menor y yo sabemos cocinar. Mi madre y el resto de mis hermanos son un asco para eso –había terminado de freír la última ronda de tocino, por lo que se dispuso a tomar asiento y servirse un poco de café.

—Pues no sabe nada mal –él ya había empezado a comer. La tortilla estaba en su punto-. Por cierto… lindos moretones –agregó sonriente.

—Debería dejarte sin comer todo el día y esposarte a la cama para hacerte todo lo que se me ocurra –mencionó con una normalidad abrumadora. Daiki sabía que hablaba en serio y por extraño que pareciera le atraía la idea, sólo que con las posiciones invertidas.

—Capullo.

—Pero cambiando de tema, tu celular sonó un par de veces. Quizás deberías de revisarlo –sus celestes ojos miraban el televisor con interés notorio.

—_Sólo espero que no se trata de ninguno de esos tontos…_-rogó.

Fue en busca del susodicho celular, notando el par de llamadas pérdidas. Se trataba de su madre, así que sin más remedio se decidió por llamarla.

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó neutral. Incluso el blondo había puesto el mute en el televisor.

—Solamente quería pedirte de favor que me compraras algunas cosas cuando volvieras a casa –el moreno se sintió más tranquilo en cuanto oyó eso; menos mal Tetsu cumplió su papel como tapadera.

—Lo haré.

—Y también vino a buscarte una chica hoy por la mañana… Se llamaba Rei-chan –Aomine recordó de inmediato a la joven con la que había salido hace ocho días atrás-. Dijo que esperaba que le llamaras.

—Gracias por el mensaje –y sin nada más que decir, se limitó a colgar.

—Me pregunto qué harían tus padres si supieran sobre tus preferencias –Kai comía tranquilamente su esponjoso pan francés.

—No lo sé con certeza, pero seguramente mi padre se volvería loco –volvió a tomar asiento, continuando con su desayuno-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Sobre mí? En realidad nada. Mis padres sólo se lamentaron que no tendrían nietos de mi parte, pero les dije que el resto de mis hermanos se encargarían de llenar el vacío –comentó con una pequeña sonrisilla.

—Pero igualmente te gustan las mujeres…-mencionó, conmemorando la foto de la rubia.

—Me gustan tanto como a ti, Daiki –sentenció. Y esa simple confesión dejó callado al moreno.

—Bueno, todavía no estoy del todo seguro si ya no me interesan –porque no se entendía en esos momentos. Estaba seguro que ese hombre le atraía de manera peligrosa pero no sabía si reaccionaría igual ante una bella chica insinuándosele como el blondo lo hizo anoche.

—Haré que esa duda desaparezca –le hizo saber seriamente. Él sólo lo miró con incomprensión. Tenía muchas dudas sobre el encaprichamiento que tenía ese hombre con él.

—¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? –Kai no respondió hasta que no terminó su tortilla de huevo.

—No existe una razón como tal… De hecho surgió sobre la marcha y bueno, es lo que hay –sorbió un par de tragos de su dulce jugo de naranja antes de proseguir-. Las atracciones físicas van y vienen, Daiki. Y la lógica no aplica en ellas.

—Te gusta ponerle mucho verbo innecesario a tus respuestas.

—No es mi culpa que seas un idiota –habló ladinamente.

El desayuno concluyó sin que terminaran arruinando el comedor por sus comentarios hostiles que solamente se volvían más fuertes conforme la charla avanzaba. Incluso tuvieron un largo momento de paz mirando lo que indudablemente era una película de comedia y acción.

Costaba trabajo creer que dos personalidades tan conflictivas pudieran estar en santa paz. Aunque también estaba el factor de que habían dejado de atender el televisor y se encontraban enfrascados en aquel juego de pulso.

—Te ves enclenque pero tienes fuerza –arremetía el moreno doblando poco a poco el brazo derecho del blondo.

—Pues creía que serás más impetuoso, pero estás siendo demasiado pasivo –señalaba vilmente.

—Haré que te calles, rubiecito creído.

—Si me vences anularé todas tus tareas de este lunes –agregó. Y esa simple propuesta motivó demasiado al moreno, por lo que pronto estaba ejerciendo mucha más fuerza, haciendo retroceder poco a poco a Tatsuhisa.

—Veremos si puedes mantener ese ritmo –mencionó con inocencia.

Lo siguiente que supo el moreno es que su brazo derecho estaba estampado contra la mesilla de madera que habían colocado especialmente en medio de la sala para que el duelo fuera factible.

Kai había ganado ante todo pronóstico.

—¡Eres un maldito tramposo! –le hizo saber. El muy cabrón había osado en lamer suavemente el perímetro de su oreja, ofuscándole y llevándole a la derrota.

—El fin justifica los medios –habló con soltura mientras descansaba sus codos sobre la mesa, depositando el rostro en la palma de sus manos. Aomine por su lado rabiaba por su descarada acción-. Piensa que estoy haciendo todo esto por tu bien.

—A ti sólo te gusta joderme.

—Aún no lo he hecho del modo… en que más quisiera. Vayamos paso por paso, ¿vale? –a Tatsuhisa poco le importaba cabrearlo. De hecho, ésa era la motivación principal por la que soltaba esa clase de comentarios malintencionados y no porque precisamente quisiera abusar del moreno de un modo u otro.

—Si todos supieran cómo eres, te odiarían –blasfemó.

—No veo que me odies, incluso sabiendo cómo soy –ladeó ese par de zafiros en el chico, desapareciendo cualquier gesto que nublara el tono serio que su voz había adquirido repentinamente-. Así que la opinión del resto me tiene sin cuidado.

Después de esa inesperada y poco convencional aventura, el resto de su fin de semana prosiguió de manera normal, teniendo que enfrentarse a esa despreciable cantidad de ejercicios de inglés. Cosa que hacía no porque se hubiera vuelto responsable tras irse de flirteo con su profesor, sino porque sabía que era lo suficientemente cabrón para dejarle el triple si es que no lo hacía.

Y con esa motivación en mente, su semana nuevamente dio inicio. Sólo que con un telón de apertura totalmente diferente al de días anteriores.

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntaba el moreno después de haber salido de su salón de clases y encontrarse con la castaña en medio pasillo.

—El sábado la pasamos muy bien, por lo que…-la chica le miró con cierta pena y sacó el valor que poseía para proseguir- me gustaría que saliéramos…más seguido.

No es que Aomine Daiki no fuera popular y las chicas gustaran de invitarle a salir, pero claramente ahora su cabeza no estaba para asimilar ese evento, al menos no tan rápidamente.

—No suena mala idea, aunque no tengo tiempo últimamente –triste pero cierto. Entre sus prácticas casi nocturnas, los ejercicios masivos de inglés y el resto de los profesores, estaba viviendo un momento difícil en su joven vida estudiantil.

—Escuché que estás tomando clases extras de inglés –mencionó, por hacerle plática.

—Mm…Sí, es desagradable. El maestro es detestable –omitiría la parte en que se ocupó de satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas ese viernes en la madrugada.

—Eres de los pocos que le tienen esa clase de sentimientos, Aomine.

—Lo sé. Todos parecen amarlo –desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda. Hablando del Rey de Roma.

—Tatsuhisa-sensei, ¿qué tal estuvo su fin de semana?

—Muy…entretenido. Más bien dicho, fue bastante lucrativo y satisfactorio –expresó con cordialidad, enfocando su atención en la estudiante que le había hecho la pregunta.

—Hoy viene muy bien vestido, sensei –halagaba otra más. Ese día el blondo había optado por un suéter con cuello de tortuga de una tonalidad vino, combinado de maravilla con sus pantalones azabaches.

—Por alguna razón sentí muy fresca la mañana y opté por esto a último momento –sonrió risueño. Esas alumnas por su lado no hacían más que emitir corazoncillos; él era perfecto para cada una de ellas.

—_Mira lo ridículo que te ves usando ese estúpido suéter que tuviste que comprar el sábado porque no tenías ninguno…_-estaba disfrutando del momento. Especialmente porque él había obligado al blondo a usar una prenda tan cálida en un clima agradable.

—Aomine-kun, buenos días –saludó cortésmente Tatsuhisa-. _Ya me las pagarás con creces._

—Buenas –respondió el saludo como era usual en su persona, haciendo un ademán y no importándole mucho el asunto.

—Nos veremos en clases, chicos –se despidió sin más con ese séquito de chicas detrás suyo.

—Da miedo lo popular que es… Incluso entre las maestras solteras…-susurraba Matsushita.

—Como dije. Eso es porque no saben cómo es en realidad –agregó, torciendo el ceño.

—Hablas como si le conocieras más que el resto de los alumnos, Aomine –y vaya que lo conocía, pero esos eran asuntos separados.

—Bueno, tomó extra clases con él. Quizás por eso –evadió maravillosamente las sospechas de la chica-. Como sea, salgamos a cenar hoy si quieres –lo preferible era cambiar el tema. Además, había un par de cosas que quería comprobar por sí mismo antes de que pasara más tiempo.

Salió prácticamente corriendo tras terminar su extra clase de la tarde y poco le importaba omitir un día de práctica, especialmente si era por una fémina. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y consideraba en sus adentros que no sería la última ocasión.

El punto de reunión fue afuera del Maji Burguer.

—Aomine-kun, llegaste a tiempo.

—Siento eso como un insulto.

—Claro que no. Simplemente estoy sorprendida –indicó con gentileza.

—Entonces, entremos.

—Sobre eso…-agachó su mirada, sonrojándose tenuemente-. ¿Y si vamos a mi casa a cenar? –preguntó con una inocencia perfectamente maquillada. Aomine no era tonto y sabía hacia dónde estaba encaminando las cosas esa chica.

—Por supuesto –sonrió arrogante. Era su oportunidad para quitarse por completo sus dudas.

En cuanto llegó al hogar de la pelinegra notó de inmediato la soledad que envolvía por completo al lugar y consideró que esa aparentemente tímida chica era mucho más atrevida y astuta que muchas otras con las que tuvo la oportunidad de intimar.

Sin decir nada más entró, desplazándose al tiempo que seguía a la joven. No le extrañaba que le condujera a la segunda planta ni que le obsequiara esa sonrisa pícara en cuanto se adentró a su habitación. Él simplemente le devolvió el gesto y le siguió el paso.

—Pensé que eras más recatada –ironizó. La chica se había sentado al margen de su cama, mirándolo detenidamente.

—Me gustas demasiado, así que no puedo evitarlo –confesó con convicción. Al moreno simplemente no le emocionó ni le desagradó su sinceridad ni sentimientos hacia su persona.

—Mira que traerme a tu propia habitación –habló, sacándose el saco y quitándose la estorbosa corbata-. Espero tus padres no lleguen en mal momento.

—En lo absoluto. Salieron fuera de la ciudad y vuelven hasta pasado mañana –no es como si no hubiera apreciado el tonificado cuerpo del moreno, pero tenerlo tan cerca y a todo color, le alteraba los nervios y los latidos de su corazón.

—Eres bastante traviesa…Justo como me gustan –la chica no dijo nada más. Sus labios estaban siendo atendidos por Aomine y se negaban a dejarle respirar apropiadamente.

Lo siguiente que supo la chica fue que contaba con peso adicional y esos deseosos ojos sobre ella. ¿Y qué decir de sus manos? Ya habían empezado a tocarla desde los muslos hasta llegar a esa zona tan agradable para su persona, enloqueciéndole en la brevedad posible.

—…A-Aomine-kun…

—Shhh… Tú sólo quédate quieta. Vas a disfrutarlo, te lo prometo –susurró suave y delicadamente a su oído, estremeciéndole y excitándole con tan simple acción. Él era al hombre que más deseaba.

Sólo se limitó a despedirse de manera silenciosa y a terminar de ponerse lo último que restaba de ropa, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido; ella permanecía profundamente dormida sobre su cama cubriendo su desnudez con ese ligero edredón, balbuceado quién sabe qué cosa incomprensible.

Aomine sólo sonrió de soslayo en cuanto le miró por unos breves segundos antes de abandonar la habitación. Estaba satisfecho con el hecho de que le hubiera dejado totalmente exhausta, pero había algo que no se sentía del todo bien y eso estaba picando su buen humor.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la puerta, intentando pensar qué pudo haber hecho mal para no sentirse totalmente satisfecho después de haber tenido tan gratificante y estimulante actividad en compañía de una chica con semejante anatomía.

En cuanto salió sintió la frescura de la noche y empezó a caminar lento pero constante.

—_No estuvo mal….pero tampoco fue la gran cosa…_-una pequeña piedra se había vuelto una pelota de futbol momentánea-. _Lo disfruté pero algo no se sintió del todo bien…Aunque puedo decir con seguridad que las mujeres aún me interesan…Así que sólo resta que me desahoga de cierto rubio molesto…_

No habría de tomarle más de quince minutos llegar hasta su casa. Por lo que pronto se halló cenando y tomando una ducha para relajar su cuerpo. Incluso estaba agradecido de que no tuviera nada de tarea que entregar al día siguiente.

Tras entrar a su habitación se dedicó a acomodar el pequeño desorden que tenía en el área baja de su armario, justo donde iban sus zapatos y tennis.

Claramente su nueva adquisición no tenía su lugar designado aún.

—Bien, creo que sería una rotunda pena el no usarlos… Sin duda el idiota de Wakamatsu se moriría de la envidia al verlos, ya que él también los quería –hablaba en voz alta sobre sus planes futuros, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza-. ¿Por qué demonios debería usarlos? En todo caso lo menos que debería hacer es sacarlos de su caja… Si ese idiota me los ve puestos no se callará en toda la semana…

Sus celestes pupilas apreciaron con lujo de detalles esos bonitos y costosos tennis. Admitiendo que sin la intervención económica del blondo no podría haberlos comprado y eso le retorcía las tripas; ya que eso traía a colación la manera en que el cabrón se cobró la deuda.

—_¡Ese idiota no es más que un pervertido! _–no es como si él no lo fuera, pero prefería enfocarse solamente en las malas cualidades de ese hombre.

Se encargó de guardar perfectamente esa caja, para no volverla a ver en lo que le restaba de vida y conmemorar lo que su adquisición trajo consigo. Y acto seguido se tumbó boca abajo sobre su lecho.

—…Estúpidos tennis…

Lo que él deseaba era una cosa y lo que su inconsciente anhelaba era otra totalmente diferente. Y es que ese particular par de zapatillas deportivas no hicieron más que remover algo que se había esforzado en enterrar en los días subsiguientes y que creyó borrar con aquel encuentro casual con la pelinegra.

Así fue como sus pensamientos se llenaron de cierta persona mostrándole abiertamente lo bien que se la pasaba a su lado. Y lo peor de todo, es que esos recuerdos aterradoramente nítidos que se apilaban unos sobre otros a una velocidad abismal, estaban despertándole ciertas reacciones involuntarias con mayor eficiencia de lo que el cuerpo de esa mujer consiguió durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Y ese espantoso hallazgo no hizo más que dejarlo frío de los pies a la cabeza.

—_¡_¡Maldito seas, Tatsuhisa! -gritó hasta casi quedarse sin voz, intentando inútilmente plasmar su frustración en tan flojo insulto. Sí, había llegado involuntariamente a la conclusión de que ese tío le ponía más que cualquier mujer que conociera.

Habían tocado más de dos veces antes de que el dueño del apartamento se dignara a abrirle al fin. Sabía quién le visitaría a esas horas de la noche y no estaba específicamente complacido con la idea de lidiar con esa mujer.

Suspiró y le dejó pasar. Ella por su lado le observó fijamente. Estaba claro que tenía curiosidad de por qué usaba una vestimenta como esa en plena primavera.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora, Maon? –interrogó el chico antes de dirigirse a la sala, tomando asiento en el sillón.

—Vine a hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre lo de la semana pasada –objetó, quedando de pie frente al rubio.

—Dejemos el asunto por la paz, ¿quieres? –dejó descansar su codo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del sillón, recargando tranquilamente su rostro. No es como si quisiera enfocarle en esos momentos.

—Ni siquiera estás haciendo el intento…-replicaba.

—Ya no guardó ningún tipo de atenciones hacia ti, Maon. No va a resultar así sea lo que más quieras en este mundo –concluyó secamente-. Y si lo único que buscas es acostarte con alguien para olvidarte de tus penas, te sugiero que salgas de aquí.

Incluso con el ardor y esa roja marca sobre su mejilla se atrevía a ofertarle una sonrisa. Incluso tras recibir tan tremenda bofetada por ofenderla al haber hecho un comentario que innegablemente era verdad, él continuaba viéndose más que fresco.

—¡Eres un maldito insensible! –vociferó colérica, absteniéndose de volverle a darle su escarmiento.

—Si ya lo sabías, no debiste de haberme venido a ver –mencionó con tranquilidad. Esa actitud solamente le sulfuraba de manera desmedida.

—Por esa razón estás completamente solo, incluso siendo tan guapo y popular… Supongo que este es el castigo que los miserables como tú se merecen –añadió con toda la cizaña que su timbre de voz le permitía.

—No necesito tal cosa como una relación sentimental –su mirada se había tornado gélida, capaz de mancillar su temple si se descuidaba por un breve momento-. Ni siquiera una relación como tal… Existen maneras de disfrutar esta vida sin caer en las ataduras.

—Siento mucha lástima por las personas que lleguen a enamorarse de ti… No eres más que un gran bastardo.

En los oídos del blondo sólo retumbaba el sonido de su puerta siendo azotada con violencia, así como el sonido de la registradora telefónica. Al parecer en su ausencia más de un mensaje de voz le fue dejado.

—Por razones como ésas es un dolor de cabeza el involucrarse con mujeres. Una tras otra reaccionan de la misma manera –se paró y fue hacia donde el teléfono se hallaba. Era mejor dale vuelo a la hilacha antes de que su humor terminara de mosquearse.

—"Aquí Mamiko. ¿Crees que este fin de semana podamos vernos, Kai? Ha pasado largo tiempo desde que nos vimos y estoy seguro de que disfrutaremos de una cita exprés. Llámame".

—"Hermano, he estado intentando llamar a tu celular desde hace rato, pero me nada a buzón. Cuando puedas, devuélveme la llamada. Mamá te manda saludos".

—"¿Por qué razón no volviste a llamarme, Tatsuhisa? Después de lo bien que la pasamos en ese restaurante francés. Me encantaría volver a quedar contigo". Y por si no me recuerdas, soy Hikaru.

—"Hola viejo, espero que estés bien; acá las cosas están de lo más entretenidas, ya sabes es imposible aburrirse con ese par alrededor. Hace bastante tiempo que no sé nada de ti desde que te regresaste a Japón, así que espero que podamos hablar un día de éstos. Saludos".

Ese último mensaje indudablemente no se lo estaba esperando y sin quererlo en realidad, le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Una que murió en el momento en que extrapoló su realidad con ese lejano pasado.

—Es mejor dejar el asunto por la paz –el siguiente sonido que irrumpió en su departamento fue el de la registradora siendo tirada al bote de basura.


	7. Capítulo 7

¡Buenas tardes a todas mis fujoshi lectoras! Hoy sí he venido temprano a actualizar; bueno, los que son de Latinoamérica lo sentirán así, del otro lado del océano, no creo XD Pero bueno, las cosas tendrán un ligero giro y al mismo tiempo, creo que se ve venir lo que muchas han estado esperando cofdurocofcontracofelcofmurocof. Pero ya saben, lo bueno se hace esperar lol. ¡Así que disfruten pequeñas mías, tengan una buena semana –o lo que queda de ella- y ya nos estamos leyendo!¡Gracias a esas hermosas que siempre comentan! :D Matta ne~

**Capítulo 7**

**Confrontación de intereses**

Sólo le había tomado un par de minutos el ir a fotocopiar aquel pequeño grupo de exámenes por lo que consideró bastante extraño que alguien estuviera aguardando fuera del salón de clases.

Las celestes pupilas del blondo miraron a la chica, posando su atención en lo que llevaba puesto. Al parecer alguien había sido lo suficientemente caballeroso como para ofertarle su sudadera y así no pasar frío alguno.

Después de todo, el día había estado bastante frío.

—Tatsuhisa-sensei -le saludó con cierto espasmo, tras percatarse que el aludido se había detenido justo frente a ella.

—Buenas tardes -allí estaba esa sonrisa impecable que las damas adoraban-. Al parecer estás esperando a Aomine-kun -esa sudadera pertenecía únicamente a los titulares del equipo de básquetbol

—Algo así -señaló con mesura.

—Ser joven debe ser muy emocionante -expresó fingiendo un notorario desánimo al respecto.

—¡Pero usted es muy joven! Seguramente su vida es mucho más interesante que la de todos nosotros.

—Eso es algo cuestionable -alzó sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto-. Sólo debes esperar un poco para poder ver a tu novio -le tranquilizó.

—N-No somos pareja...-su mirada escapó hacia su derecha, tornándose roja como un tomate. Él por su lado sonrió ante su reacción.

—_Así que se trata de eso..._ Les deseo suerte...-su mano derecha de detuvo justo sobre el pomo de la puerta; no es que dudara sobre abrir, sino más bien deseaba agregar algo más a la charla antes de entrar al salón-. Aunque no olvides que siempre habrá quienes quieran una diversión pasajera sin ataduras...

Esa última frase dejó confundida a la chica. No supo cómo interpretarlo y para cuando intentó decir algo, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Deberán hacer este examen. Tras acabarlo podrán irse a casa -comunicó Tatsuhisa para su pequeño grupo de alumnos.

Entregó a cada quien su respectivo examen y tomó asiento en la brevedad posible.

—_Ya es viernes y no ha intentado nada extraño_ -aun con su mirada puesta sobre la primera hoja de su prueba, tenía la cabeza llena de ideas vagas y nada agradables-. _Desde que pasó eso con ella, no ha habido ni un día que me deje a solas... Y ya es viernes_ -suspiró intranquilo. Buscarse una novia sería lo mejor y haría que cierto chico le dejará en paz definitivamente, permitiéndole dejar de dudar sobre su heterosexualidad.

—¿Profesor, se encuentra bien? -fue el cuestionamiento lleno de preocupación expuesto por la única fémina-. Se ve algo pálido.

—No es nada -mencionó con esa suave sonrisa en sus labios-. Sólo falta de sueño -simplemente dejó a su espalda descansar contra el respaldo de la silla-. _En buen momento me aparecen los efectos secundarios... _

_Supongo que podría llamarle..._

Si esa chica no hacía esa observación, el moreno nunca hubiera notado que ese hombre en realidad no se veía del todo bien y que estaba casi tocando la transparencia.

—_Se ve realmente fatal..._

Los cuatro exámenes fueron entregados antes de una hora. Razón por la que el blondo los cogió con rapidez y literalmente salió con bastante prisa, dejando a todos allí desconcertados; hasta al moreno.

—¡Aomine-kun! -saludó eufórica la chica en cuanto cruzó mirada con el moreno.

—Rei -expresó con mucho menor euforia-. Te dije que era mejor que regresaras a casa hoy. Es viernes y es un asco estar hasta tarde en la escuela.

—Lo sé. Pero quería verte y hablar contigo un poco -ese era un gesto dulce, que incluso alguien como él valoraba, pero de momento su curiosidad era más grande que ello.

—¿Sabes hacia dónde se fue el profesor? -interrogó en automático.

—Se fue en dirección a la sala de profesores -respondió.

—Lo siento, pero debo entregarle esto -efectivamente el rubio estaba en peor estado de lo que se imaginaba que no notó que le había dado simples hojas garabateadas y no el examen.

—Puedo esperarte si así quieres -insistió.

—No es necesario. Ya nos veremos el fin de semana -y con esa promesa lanzada al aire se fue en dirección a la sala de maestros.

Tan pronto arribar, anunció su llegada y entró sin titubeo. Y estaba pensando en la burla perfecta para el blondo. No obstante, lo siguiente que supo es que el chico estaba tendido sobre el suelo con claros signos de una fiebre alta.

Y justo a su lado aquel móvil en plena llamada.

—Ey Tatsuhisa -se agachó a un lado del inconsciente chico, llamándole inútilmente.

—¿Kai, qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no respondes? -el oído del moreno se centró en la voz femenina que emergía del móvil.

—La persona a la que llamas se ha desmayado en la sala de profesores -Daiki había optado por responder el teléfono.

—¡Ese idiota hermano mío, no hace más que estupideces! Le dije que no fuera a trabajar -la voz de la mujer mezclaba tanto preocupación como un cabreo digno de temer-. ¿Podrías llevarle al hospital? Yo pagaré los gastos del taxi y todo lo que surja.

Ese hombre le enervaba y a la vez le despertaba sentimientos contradictorios. Pero no por eso debía dejarlo tirado en el piso con una fiebre tan elevada. Así que hizo lo que cualquier otro haría en su posición.

—Me vas a deber una grande, Tatsuhisa.

El personal del hospital iba de un lado para otro. Por lo visto había optado por un mal día para llevar a alguien a ser atendido de urgencias.

Por el momento se encontraba en la sala de espera, recargado contra uno de los pilares que sostenían la segunda planta mientras aguardaba a que llegara la hermana del blondo.

—¿Tú eres Aomine-kun? -aunque esa voz ahora se escuchaba más relajada, era la misma que casi le perforó los tímpanos en cuanto se puso a insultar a su hermano.

—Sí, soy yo -sus pupilas poseían el mismo tono de azul que el rubio, pero a diferencia de él era castaña y su cabellera era ligeramente ondulada. Aunque igualmente era una mujer bella.

—Pido disculpas por Kai. Él siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde pequeño -habló bastante resentida.

—Le gusta torturar a sus alumnos...

—No me sorprendería saber que les encarga pilas de tareas mientras les sonríe angelicalmente y finge la inocencia que no tiene -bien, Aomine empezaba a sentir simpatía por la chica. Ella al igual que él apreciaban perfectamente la malicia de Kai.

—Es tal y como lo describes.

—Muchas gracias por traerlo al hospital. Sé que fui egoísta y mandona y me disculpo por ello... A todo esto, me llamo Tatsuhisa Eiko, encantada -extendió su mano en son de amistad.

—Encantado.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más de espera, ambos pudieron acceder a la habitación en la que aquel chico descansaría hasta que la fiebre desapareciera por completo. Y aunque todavía no estaba del todo lúcido, le era imposible no reconocer al par que habían entrado a verle.

—Te ves horrendo, Kai. Pero veo que aun así las mujeres te adoran -comentario surgido tras apreciar el canasto con fruta que reposaba en la única mesa existente.

—No sé en qué momento trajeron eso -habló con sinceridad. Recién había vuelto en sí.

—Como sea, agradece a este buen alumno el que estés bien -expresó como un general.

—Hmp..-enfocó toda su atención en el moreno sin saber qué gesto ofertarle-. Te lo agradezco -habría de ser la frase más robótica y difícil de decir para él.

—Bien, ya que estás vivo, me largo -ya hasta había dado media vuelta listo para irse. Qué pena que la castaña le hiciera quedarse y tomar asiento al lado de la cama del rubio-. ¡¿Ah?!

—¿Podrías vigilarlo un poco más? Necesito hablarle a mi jefe y pedirle permiso para cuidar al idiota de mi hermano -le pidió con ojitos de cachorro triste.

—Como sea -suspiró con resignación pura. La mujer salió a toda marcha.

—Fui traído aquí por la persona menos esperada.

—Deja de hablar con quejas -vociferó. Ahora estaba molesto por haberlo salvado.

—¿Y dime...ya te quitaste todas las dudas que tenías? -su voz había adquirido una seriedad digna de un interrogatorio trascendental.

—Por supuesto -omitiría la parte que la incluía a él.

—Es bonita -comentó tranquilo. Aomine por su lado lo vio con sorpresa.

—Lo es.

—Estaba esperándote fuera del salón como una buena novia -continúo hablando. El peli azul por su lado estaba extrañado por el tema que estaban abordando.

—No es mi novia -aclaró con aspereza.

—Entonces hay un problema -indicó tras erguirse un poco para quedar totalmente sentado sobre su cama-. Ella piensa que hay algo más que un simple acostón de por medio.

—¿Pero cómo demonios sabes eso? -¿le espiaba o qué?

—Es muy obvio, Aomine. No se necesita ser un genio para deducirlo... Muchas personas se enamoran tras ese tipo de situaciones casuales -por alguna razón su mirada lucía seria y calmada; una extraña combinación que le intrigó un poco.

—Te oyes como un experto.

—Bueno, en mi caso yo no necesité hacer lo que tú para que se enamoraran -presumió abiertamente y él sólo se enfureció. ¿Qué tan grande era su ego?-. Lo que quiero decir es que avances hacia el siguiente punto o le digas las cosas como son.

—Ahora resulta que estás preocupado por ella, ¿eh? No me hagas a reír -se burló.

—En lo más mínimo. Nadie le obligó a creer que había algo más de por medio...-estableció fríamente-. Pero con tu carácter volátil seguramente terminarás explotando en cuanto comience a reprocharte lo mal hombre que eres.

—¿Así que en realidad estabas preocupado por mí? -sonrió socarronamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te haría feliz que te dijera que ese es el caso? -siseó con humor, logrando sacarle un gesto enfadoso al moreno-. Eres fácil de leer.

—Cállate idiota.

Si de sorpresas se trataba su día, estaba yendo por buen camino.

Para cuando reaccionó sus labios se encontraban siendo aprisionados por los del blondo. Y aunque el ritmo era desquiciadamente lento, no era para nada una mala forma de robar el aliento.

—¿Entonces, cuál disfrutaste más? ¿Los de ella...o los míos? -no sólo tenía su rostro demasiado cerca y su aliento entibiando sus labios, sino también esa astuta mirada que le indicaba que él ya sabía la respuesta y sólo quería oírla de su propia voz.

—Los de ella claramente -mintió tan mal que él rubio ensanchó la sonrisa que ya poseía.

—Mentiroso.

—Allá tú si no me crees -agregó casi triunfal, incluso se había acercado hasta su oído-. Algún día podría mostrarte de todo lo que te has perdido al lado de todas esas mujeres -al diablo que le hiciera esa explícita proposición sexual, lo que en verdad alteró su estado basal fue el inmaculado tono sugerente con el que le ofertó cada palabra. Ese idiota estaba seduciéndolo y lo estaba haciendo bien.

—¡Eso no va a pasar! -se levantó totalmente alterado y ofuscado.

—¿Ahora qué le has hecho al pobre chico? -la hermana había regresado y miraba de forma recriminadora a su hermanito.

—Que aunque me haya salvado el pellejo debe hacer todos sus deberes.

—Eres un tirano.

—Tsk...Da igual. Yo me largo de aquí -cogió sus cosas y le faltó poco para azotar la puerta tras salir de allí.

—Dime que él no es tu actual víctima, Kai -sonó lo más seria que le era posible.

—Define qué es víctima para ti.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Los dos sabemos cómo eres y lo muy laxo que eres para las relaciones.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces, Eiko -volvió a recostarse. Sabía que la charla iba para largo.

—¿No has aprendido la lección con todas esas chicas que siguen buscándote? Sin mencionar a los chicos...-reclamó.

—Jamás les prometí que me enamoraría de alguno de ellos o cosas parecidas. Tampoco es como si les hubiera sido infiel.

—Pero les terminabas cuando tu curiosidad hacia ellos se agotaba. Y aunque no se los prometieras, es normal encariñarte y que te despierte sentimientos la persona con la que sales -estableció su punto, dispuesta a defenderlo a capa y espada.

—No es totalmente mi culpa que no me despertaran sentimiento alguno -aclaró sin rodeo alguno-.

—Eres demasiado testarudo, cabeza dura e idiota -resopló molesta. Aunque igualmente manifestaba un sentimiento de impotencia por no poder cambiar la panorámica que él poseía sobre las relaciones sentimentales.

—Como sea, no metas tu cuchara en mis asuntos con él -no era una petición amable y negociable, era una orden casi con tintes militares.

—Lo haré quieras o no, porque no quiero ver a ese pobre muchacho sufriendo por algo que no podrá tener -ese temple de acero e intransigente, indudablemente era de familia.

—Hermana idiota.

—¡Hermano asaltacunas! -porque las palabras no eran suficientes creyó adecuado golpearle la cabeza con aquella lata de café que había comprado para ella.

Tras salir del hospital optó por ir a comer algo y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Era viernes por la tarde y había que aprovecharlo.

Llegó a Maji Burguer y pidió de inmediato. Trasladándose hacia una de las mesas desocupadas en cuanto tuvo su orden. Pero había olvidado el detalle de que ese lugar era el favorito de cierta pareja.

—Aomine-kun, buenas tardes -le saludaba su ex sombra.

—Tienes una cara de insatisfecho. ¿Tu rubio no te cumple como es debido? -preguntó Kagami fingiendo una seriedad indigna de él. El moreno sólo apretó los bordes de su charola, rechinando los dientes de la irritación y se dedicó a obsequiarle los mejores insultos que conocía tanto en japonés como en inglés.

—Vamos, cálmense los dos -llamó a la paz Kuroko-. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, Aomine-kun?

—No quiero hacerles mal tercio...

—Mejor di que te incomoda estar con nosotros sabiendo lo que pasa en realidad -habló el pelirrojo con toda la razón.

—No realmente.

—¿Por qué no nos platicas lo que ha pasado con Tatsuhisa-kun y tú? -Tetsu siempre tan diplomático y con dobles intenciones.

El moreno se resignó, tomó asiento y empezó a contarles el asunto de manera resumida, omitiendo algunas cosas.

—Está más que claro que quieres tirártelo, idiota -Taiga había esperado a que el moreno tuviera algo en la boca para soltarle semejante comentario y se medio ahogara.

—Kagami-kun, esa es una palabra de mal gusto -le regañaba su pareja.

—¿Follárselo? -y nuevamente recibió la mirada desaprobatoria del peli azul.

—¡Claro que no quiero hacer eso con él! -gritó notablemente enfurecido.

—Aomine-kun, negarlo no hará que desaparezca.

—Simplemente admite que te atrae y deja de estar de orgulloso -bufó el pelirrojo-. Todos pasamos por tu etapa de negación e hicimos prácticamente lo mismo que tú -mencionó con menos burla.

—¿Y entonces qué harás, Aomine-kun?

—¡No he admitido nada en primer lugar!

—Eres como un grano en el culo, Ahomine. A este paso se aburrirá y te cambiará por otro.

—Kagami-kun tiene toda la razón. Además, hay más peces allá afuera con mejores cualidades -sorprendía lo tranquilo que estaba tras decir eso que no le importaba beber tranquilamente de su batido de vainilla.

—¡Tetsu cabrón!

—Pues piénsalo bien. Tatsuhisa parece ser de los que se aburren de esperar y se van sin pensarlo demasiado -agregaba Kagami.

Daiki sabía que así era el rubio. Aunque ahora su frustración recaía más que nada en el aspecto de que tenía que ser él quien tuviera que establecer las bases de una "relación" que el mismo blondo se encargó de recrear egoístamente, sólo porque se encaprichó con él.

—¿Vas a llamarle? -la curiosidad de Kagami se intensificó en cuanto vio al moreno tomar el celular y marcar.

—No van ni dos horas de que nos vimos, ¿y ya me extrañas? -maldito burlón que a todo le hallaba un modo de torcerlo a su favor.

—No te emociones -gruñó.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué debo tu inusual llamada? -curioseó.

—Sólo voy a dejar las cosas claras.

—¿Oh, de qué manera?

—Te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido conmigo, Tatsuhisa -sonrió con autosuficiencia y el ego inflado.

—¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que me cedes tu exclusividad? -inquirió notablemente divertido.

—No fanfarronees aún, imbécil. Todo esto es meramente informal.

—Me haces lamentarme estar en el hospital y no a tu lado…satisfaciéndote -al diablo que su risa fuera agradable. A él sólo le importaba colgar y enfriar su cabeza tras lo que le dijo. Él sabía que había dicho eso a posta, para dejarlo mal parado.

—¿Qué demonios te dijo que estás rojo? -su ceja se arqueó magistralmente ante una reacción tan ajena a Aomine Daiki.

—¡Nada que te importe, Bakagami!

—Creo que este caso es más serio de lo que nos imaginamos, Kagami-kun.

No existía nada de malo en salir a trotar un sábado por la mañana, mucho menos si sus intenciones eran dedicarse un par de horas a practicar en la cancha de basquetbol que se ubicaba cerca de donde él vivía. Y de igual modo deseaba gastar un poco de tiempo antes de que la hora de reunión llegara.

Debía aclarar ciertos asuntos con una entusiasta chica que había malinterpretado lo que ocurrió entre ellos el lunes por la tarde.

—Parece ser que hay bastante actividad este día –mencionó el moreno, atravesando la calle y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cancha; habían dos grupos de chicos compitiendo fieramente-. No estaría nada mal un calentamiento.

Y aunque su atención estaba puesta en examinar las habilidades de esos chicos, sus pupilas se posicionaron de inmediato en la persona que resaltaba más que nadie más dentro del lugar. Y claro, también estaba el factor de que era rubia y le conocía.

—_Es esa chica…_

Notó de inmediato que el uniforme que portaba pertenecía a Rakuzan. Allí estudiaba aquel maniático de las tijeras, Akashi Seijuurou y ahora estaba muy tranquila sentada en la única banquilla disponible.

Movido por su curiosidad se acercó hasta donde ella estaba, fingiendo como si no la hubiera notado. Pero esa mujer habría de tomarle por sorpresa en cuanto enfocó su carmesí y astuta mirada en él.

—Tú debes ser Aomine Daiki, ¿verdad? –el moreno simplemente asintió, viéndole de reojo.

—¿De dónde me conoces?

—Me gusta el basquetbol aunque no lo parezca y conozco a los mejores de todo Japón. Uno de ellos va en mi salón de clases –comunicó con una sonrisa integrada-. Además…

—¿Además? –esa palabra al aire captó su atención.

—He escuchado de ti por otro lado –refutó con tranquilidad. Incluso se cruzó de piernas y le obsequió una sonrisa burlona.

—Akashi imagino.

—No. Él no... Más bien de un rubio fastidioso –los ojos de Aomine se abrieron de golpe, enfocando toda su atención en ella. ¿Qué Kai había estado hablando de él con ella? Y sobre todo, ¿qué le había dicho?

—Tatsuhisa…-rechinó los dientes y torció sus gestos faciales.

—Justamente.

—Ese idiota bueno para nada…Mira que andarle contando esas cosas a su ex novia -farfullaba.

—¿Ex novia? ¿Te dijo eso? –era inevitable para ella no reír e incluso secar esa pequeña lagrimilla que había escapado de su ojo derecho. El asunto en sí era muy gracioso para ella.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?!

—No soy su ex novia, Aomine. Soy solamente su hermana menor, así que no debes preocuparte por mí –le comunicó seriamente.

—¡Ni que me importara un carajo! –rabió-. ¡¿Y cómo que…su hermana…?! -ahora que le observaba detenidamente, bien podría ser cierto. Ambos eran blondos y con ese atractivo fastidioso, que era fácil notar el parentesco.

—Además, a Kai no le gustan las chicas en primer lugar. Por lo que no debes temer por ninguna mujer en concreto –comentó alegremente. Pero eso desconcertó sin duda a Aomine; ¿si no le gustaban las mujeres por qué había tenido novias?-. Por cierto, me llamo Axelle, encantada.


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Muy buenas tardes a todas pequeñas mías! Lamento la tardanza en la actualización, pero he tenido un día ajetreado y bueno, ya saben, el tiempo vuelva. Pero aquí les traigo la actualización de la semana y espero que la disfruten mucho XD Eso sí, no es apto para cardíacos ni gente persinada, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo lol Y también aviso que cambiaré el raking de esta historia, por obvias razones O3O Sólo para que no se cuestionen después de por qué no les sale cuando la buscan.

Agradecimientos especiales a Apollymi Drakari y a SaM-nya por poner mi historia a favoritos; os lo agradezco enormemente y espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo de esta semana.

¡Sin más, tengan un lindo miércoles –o lo que queda de éste! Besos y abrazos :D ¡Y nos leemos la siguiente semana!

**Capítulo 8**

**Sin regreso**

Tras un par de horas de tendida charla, la chica se despidió al fin del moreno, dejándole con esa extraña sensación de tranquilidad y satisfacción personal. Por raro que pareciere, le había caído bastante bien hablar con aquella desconocida. Quizás en parte porque le escucho sin siquiera recriminarle por lo que había hecho o dicho; parecía que estaba más que acostumbrada a escuchar conversaciones de ese tipo.

Y aunque deseaba jugar aunque fuera un poco, notó que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para reunirse con cierta chica, por lo que simplemente apresuró el paso.

Ese parque infantil le traía buenos recuerdos. Especialmente porque solía cenar sus deliciosas hamburguesas en compañía de un Tetsu obstinado por ascender a los titulares.

Sonrió de manera inherente.

—Aomine-kun, buenas tardes –la voz de Rei cortó la secuencia de episodios de su pasado de secundaria.

—Necesito hablar contigo –aclaró su garganta y enfocó su atención en la joven. Ella parecía estar deseando esa pregunta trascendental y él podía imaginárselo sin problema alguno-. No podemos seguir con esto, ¿entiendes? Lo que pasó el lunes, si bien fue agradable…no fue más que eso –esa clara mirada mostraba una decepción infinita y dolorosa. Mal momento para recordar las advertencias de Kai-. Lo que quiero decir es que…

—Sólo fui tu diversión…¿verdad? –se escuchaba peligrosamente calmada. Pero era imposible ocultar su reclamo.

—En primer momento fuiste tú la que me invitó y sugirió todo –le hizo ver su pequeña falta, haciendo que ella torciera el entrecejo-. Así que prácticamente la culpa no fue toda mía, sino de los dos.

—Pero creía que después de eso las cosas podrían ir por otro rumbo…En toda la semana platicamos mucho y nos llevamos de maravilla –argumentó.

—Sí, lo sé… Pero no te veo de esa misma manera –le indicó seriamente, sin despegar su atención en ella.

—¿Hay…alguien más? –por un mero acto reflejo Aomine se exaltó tenuemente ante la sola insinuación. Él sabía que existía una razón indeseable para su comportamiento arisco hacia las mujeres-. ¿De quién se trata?

—Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, ¿entiendes? Solamente deseo que dejemos las cosas como están.

Quedaba más que claro que esa chica estaba colérica y a punto de romper en el llanto. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de la frustración y coraje del que era víctima. Sencillamente no podía estar más allí, perdiendo el tiempo y humillándose ante un hombre como él.

Lo último que supo Daiki es que ese bolso debía contener piedras como para que le doliera tanto aquel golpe directo a su abdomen.

—…_El estúpido tenía razón…_-por algo sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

El problema no era que fuera domingo y le hubieran obligado a levantarse antes de que las diez de la mañana llegaran tras ese incesante retoque de timbre. Lo que realmente le causaba estupor al propietario de ese bonito departamento era la persona con la que se topó tras abrir la puerta.

Toda la somnolencia se le fue de las manos y sólo parpadeó un poco confuso por semejante visita inesperada.

—¿No te da vergüenza dormir en esos ridículas bermudas? –señaló vilmente apreciando el estampado de fresas que resaltaba en el fondo azul claro de su prenda.

—Sirven para lo mismo al igual que el resto –bostezó, revolviendo su ya caótica cabellera-. En verano duermo sin ropa, por si quieres venir a visitarme –soltó con picardía y claras intenciones de fastidiarle el humor al moreno.

—Bastardo –sólo porque no tenía nada que tirarle a la cara. Bueno, su móvil, pero era importante para él.

—Ya que has venido de tan lejos, ¿quieres pasar? –invitó. Aunque Aomine ya estaba más adentro que afuera.

—¿Por qué demonios no te pones una camisa encima? –y es que el blondo andaba por allí mostrando su espléndidamente bien trabajado abdomen como si no causara problemas a nadie.

—Toda la semana he usado suéteres de cuello alto porque alguien se emocionó mordiéndome el cuello y dejándome esos chupetones –argumentó con humor tras cerrar la puerta-. Soy libre de vestir como quiera estando en mi casa.

—Estúpido exhibicionista.

—¿Ya que estás aquí, quieres desayunar? Prepararé algo en poco tiempo.

—…Umm… Suena bien –agregó sin mucho interés. Si bien había desayunado algo ligero, nuevamente le dio hambre y nunca estaba mal la comida gratis.

Bueno, Aomine ya sabía que el hombre tenía buen sazón. Lo que le tomó por sorpresa es que parecía conocer varios platillos; algunos de ellos totalmente desconocidos para él y que sin embargo se veían y olían deliciosamente bien.

Sobre su plato se encontraban servidas numerosas crepas gruesas, crujientes por fuera pero suaves por dentro. Acompañadas de crema agria y frutas del bosque.

—¿Qué son? –las había probado y le sabían exquisitas.

—Se llaman oladi. Son una especie de crepas –mencionó ya dispuesto a comer.

—Te gusta la comida exótica.

—Tengo algunos amigos extranjeros que me han enseñado lo mejor de su gastronomía –habló casual mientras comía un par de moras.

—Presuntuoso.

A ninguno de los dos le incomodaba el silencio que se formó en cuanto se pusieron a llenar sus estómagos. De hecho, era una sensación placentera que disfrutaban de manera discreta y que agradecían sin siquiera mencionarlo.

Aunque eso significaba también que sus mentes estaban trabajando más que cuando sus bocas se encargaban de expresar lo que deseaban.

—_Admitiré que no fue tan mala idea venir hasta aquí. Al menos hubo comida gratis _–Aomine al fin y al cabo era bastante troglodita y se le llegaba bien desde el estómago.

No supo en qué momento sus oscuras pupilas se deslizaron desde sus crepas hasta la pulcra y descubierta piel del blondo. Tampoco estaba seguro qué tenía de interesante esas remarcadas clavículas o la manera particular en que recargaba sus codos sobre la mesa y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba tenuemente para llevar a cabo el simple acto de comer.

Todavía podían apreciarse las exiguas marcas que le hizo hace más de una semana atrás, decorándole escandalosamente el cuello. También se percataba que esa fachada descuidada y fresca le sentaba muy bien, intentara negárselo mil veces.

Pero el mayor de sus errores fue indudablemente el enfocar su atención en sus labios. El sólo verlos le hizo salivar de más y ansiar tomarlos allí mismo. Quizás, sólo quizás, esa boca podría hacer algo más que simplemente besarlo endemoniadamente bien.

—¿Quieres más? –Kai cortó sus pensamientos con esa pregunta. La cual iba acorde, ya que el plato de Aomine estaba totalmente vacío.

—No, ya estoy lleno –lo que él deseaba claramente no eran esa especie de panqueques.

—Y dime, ¿has arreglado las cosas con esa chica? –hizo su plato a un lado, entrelazando sus dedos de manera casi espontánea. Toda su atención estaba en él.

—Reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Mientras no sea demasiada resentida, todo saldrá bien –si lo sabía él.

—Ayer me topé con esa chica…La que dijiste que era tu ex novia y que en realidad...resultó ser tu hermana menor…

—Lo sé, me lo contó todo después de que terminaron de hablar –estipuló sonriente-. Te dije que la gente siempre malinterpretaba todo.

—¿Por qué dijiste que era tu novia en primer lugar?

—Por ninguna razón en particular –confesó.

—Hueles a un mentiroso por excelencia –su sonrisa se deslizó lenta pero constante sobre sus labios. Incluso se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Y tú ya no eres acosado por esa mujer?

—Digamos que las cosas cambiaron y ahora me tiene en su lista de odiados. Probablemente si me ve cruzando la calle y lleva su coche, no dudaría en echarme el carro encima –su humor negro era sencillamente hilarante.

—Se nota que eres un cabrón de primeras a segundas.

—Mira quién lo dice –sus cejas se arquearon con comicidad-. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué quieres hacer? –más que la respuesta ansiaba contemplar la reacción facial del moreno. Sorprendiéndole de hallárselo patidifuso por unos breves segundos.

—¿Jugar un one-on-one? –sugirió en tono de broma. Kai por su lado sólo se limitó a sonreírle con aprobación absoluta.

El blondo se puso de pie, dirigiéndose indudablemente hacia el puesto del moreno con unas obvias intenciones de apropiarse de sus labios. Sin embargo, Aomine había anticipado eso y en esta ocasión no quería ser el sumiso que se encargara de que él llevara el ritmo.

Eso era cuestión de honor. Así que Tatsuhisa tendría que tolerar su naciente ímpetu de dominio.

Kai chasqueó la lengua en cuanto su espalda chocó abruptamente contra el frío pavimento de la pared. Después de todo no tenía prenda superior alguna; aunque poco interesaba ahora que tenía esas calientes manos deslizándose desde su cintura hasta sus pectorales, delineado digito por digito cada facción de su abdomen, subiendo su temperatura corporal con la velocidad en que esos labios optaban una vez más por marcarle como su innegable propiedad.

—Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso, Daiki –espetó con notorio cabreo. Si continuaba así otra vez debería usar esas ridículas prendas.

—Es tu culpa por tener una piel tan blanca…y fácil de mancillar –Tatsuhisa podía sentir su sonrisa sobre el perímetro de su cuello; estaba disfrutando el molestarle con algo como eso.

—Guarda silencio, estudiante indisciplinado… Debo enseñarte un poco de cosas antes de que siquiera quieras tener el control de todo.

No era el hambre con la que se posesionó de sus labios o el agarre que tenía sobre su cabeza sólo para mantenerlo fijo e incapaz de realizar otro movimiento lo que estaba haciéndole la sangre hervir de pies a cabeza, sino más bien lo que su mano libre se encontraba haciendo sin titubeo alguno.

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior en el preciso instante en que sintió que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, en el momento en que sus centros se rozaron peligrosamente, desembocando en una corriente eléctrica que le hacía estremecerse.

El blondo les había pegado tanto como les era posible, sólo rodeándole de la cintura y cerrando el de por sí ya ridículo espacio que les separaba. Y lo único que el moreno pudo hacer ante su osadía fue llevar sus manos por debajo de la gruesa tela de sus bermudas, empujando aún más al rubio contra su caliente cuerpo.

Debían apartarse si deseaban recuperar el aliento y continuar demostrándose mutuamente lo buenos que eran en el arte de besar y dejar sin aliento al otro. Pero era una tarea que les resultaba demasiado difícil de llevar a cabo, especialmente porque la fricción continua que sus cuerpos vivían entre cada arranque de besos y autocontrol los llevaba lentamente y sin vuelta de retorno hacia algo parecido a un placer que sólo se volvía más enceguecedor entre más tiempo transcurriera.

Pronto su pantalón estaba resultándole una total molestia. Le sofocaba innecesariamente; aunque a la vez le proporcionaba un deleite inconmensurable cuando su hombría acariciaba tan violentamente la del blondo, resultándole imposible sofocar aquellos gemidos de complacencia absoluta.

En cuanto los labios del moreno lograron escaparse en aquel instante en que recuperaban un poco de aire, decidió dejarse controlar completamente por sus impulsos y esa lujuria que ese hombre le despertaba tras reaccionar de aquella manera a sus atenciones.

Besó aquellas clavículas y descendió lentamente, casi como si quisiera hacer que el blondo le gritara por ser más rápido y atrevido.

Le mordió sin delicadeza alguna, sólo para degustar meticulosamente el sabor de ese rosáceo pezón mientras su mano izquierda se encargaba de atender el otro que no había gozado de la suerte suficiente para sentir la calidez y humedad de su boca alrededor suyo.

Su bien entrenada lengua provocaba un cosquilleo delirantemente celestial mientras probaba sin pena alguna el maravillosamente ejercitado abdomen del blondo. Logrando estremecerle inconscientemente y volviendo las cosas aún más tensas bajo su llamativa prenda.

La curiosidad e intrepidez del moreno no tenían paragón. Kai lo supo en el instante en que sintió toda esa humedad de un solo golpe, obligándole a emitir esos vocablos casi escandalosos que eran lo más próximo a gemidos de placer y excitación.

¿Cómo podía hacer algo como eso y mirarle tan sensualmente?¿Qué placer podría encontrar en morder suavemente esa zona que ya estaba ardiendo y gritando por cumplir con la única función que allí importaba?

La manera en que esa gruesa lengua delineaba todo su miembro le provocaba unas ganas descontroladas de tumbarlo contra el piso y empezar a complacerse de una manera menos dócil y que le permitiera mostrarle cómo le estaba haciendo sentir en ese preciso momento.

Sus manos se aferraron contra la pared, sujetándose fielmente para no caer de rodillas ante los espasmos que le golpeaban cada vez que ese hombre usaba su habilidosa boca para engullir su masculinidad y darle una de las mejores felaciones que alguna vez alguien se haya molestado en ofrecerle.

Sabía que sí él continuaba así iba a darle la mayor de las satisfacciones e inflarle el ego como pocas veces en la vida.

—¿Quién está enseñándole a quién? –preguntó sumamente excitado, con esa mirada intensa, deleitándose del semblante del rubio. Estaba con un apenas perceptible sonrojo en las mejillas pero sus labios estaban entreabiertos, deseosos; y podía palpar que no le quedaba demasiado para tocar ese paradisiaco éxtasis.

—N-No lo haces nada mal… Empiezo a creer que no soy el primer hombre con el que tienes algo que ver…-mentalizar otro tipo de escenas y pensamientos era lo que le quedaba hacer si no deseaba correrse con el jugueteo del moreno.

Aomine debía de acostumbrarse a que las situaciones entre ese hombre y él nunca permanecerían fijas por demasiado tiempo. No cuando conocía lo autoritario que era y lo mucho que odiaba perder; era como él después de todo.

El gélido piso le recibió gustoso mientras esas pupilas celestes le miraban detenidamente, examinando con cuidado sus reacciones. Aunque poco importaba eso después de escuchar que su cinturón había sido hábilmente desabrochado y que el siguiente sonido replicante dentro de su oído fuera el de su cremallera cediendo sin objeción alguna.

Intentó invertir las posiciones inútilmente. El rubio tenía más fuerza de lo que esperaba y el que estuviera tan excitado contribuía enormemente a que se impusiera ante él quisiera o no.

—Mereces un castigo por querer fanfarronear frente a tu maestro, Daiki –su voz resopló en su oído derecho antes de que capturara sus labios contra todos sus deseos. Incluso sus manos intentaban alzarle y quitárselo de encima-. Quédate quieto un poco –sus manos aprisionaron sin dificultad alguna las muñecas del peli azul, alejándoles lo suficiente como para que no fueran más un problema.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de un solo golpe, y de su garganta escapó algo demasiado parecido a una exclamación de dolor y desconcierto.

El rubio además de rápido e ingenioso, había logrado lo que ansiaba desde el instante en que sus cuerpos estuvieron demasiado próximos. Y esa hazaña había implantado una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus bonitos labios.

Pero lo peor no había pasado aún. Todavía debía soportar lo que estaba a punto de venir y para lo que nadie en esa vida lo había preparado.

Exclamó tantas maldiciones como le fue factible articular y arqueó su espalda en un acto meramente reflejo que buscaba inútilmente librarle del punzante y creciente dolor que estaba martilleándole cada fibra sensitiva de su cuerpo.

Era insufrible, algo que nunca creyó posible experimentar. Pero no podía ser de otro modo, no cuando alguien había decidido penetrarle tan lentamente, ignorando el hecho de que el tamaño realmente importaba.

—¡Idiota, sácalo inmediatamente de mí! –gruñó el moreno, sintiendo pausadamente las suaves estocadas con las que ese hombre le embestía.

—…No voy a hacerlo… No cuando se siente tan bien…-le susurró tan pausadamente que el moreno casi enloquece intentando escuchar todo su comentario.

Sus brazos se tensaron, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba luchando por resistirse tanto al dolor que le hacía vivir como al lento pero persistente deleite que le provocaba conforme incrementaba su ritmo y su intensidad.

Otra vez su respiración empezó a alterarse mientras nuevamente perdía el sentido de la lógica y el tiempo. Lo único de lo que estaba consciente es que había atrapado los labios de ese hombre y los mordía por intervalos, cuando lo sentía tan punzante y magníficamente dentro de sus entrañas, taladrándole y haciéndole entender que se había perdido de tan incomparable forma de placer carnal.

No era el único que se encontraba gimiendo de éxtasis. No era el único que estaba empapado de sudor. No era el único que clamaba por más. No era el único que estaba alcanzando peligrosamente el orgasmo.

Toda incomodidad se había ido, ahora solamente podía experimentar lo bien que ese hombre se movía y rogarle con la mirada que no cesara hasta que lograra complacerle totalmente, sin cohibiciones ni limitaciones.

Les fue imposible resistirse por más tiempo. El clímax simplemente fue alcanzado por ambos, casi simultáneamente.

—Alguien no podrá sentarse el día de mañana –el blondo deseaba admirar detenidamente los frutos de su trabajo y al mismo tiempo sentir ese cosquilleo que sólo le embargaba cuando lo miraba tan deseoso por continuar.

—Si serás cabrón… La próxima vez seré yo quien te la meta –bufó. Aunque el contemplar el rostro tenuemente corrompido por esa pegajosa y blancuzca sustancia le llenaba de enorme regocijo; había dejado algo como así como su marca personal impregnada en él.

—Aún no tienes mi permiso para hacer algo como eso –denunció con humor, soltándole y poniéndose de pie sin darle demasiada importancia al estado en que sus bermudas habían terminado. El cabrón ni siquiera se había quedado sin ropas y a él sólo le había bajado los boxers.

—No necesito tu jodido permiso. Lo haré quieras o no –sonrió provocativamente. Kai sabía que iba a buscar el modo de ponerlo abajo quisiera o no.

—Pues lamentablemente dudo que sea este día –se burló-. Al menos durante una hora ese amigo tuyo no va a responder como quieres –comentó, comiéndole con la mirada.

—Te sorprendería lo errado que puedes estar –él conocía mejor que nadie cómo reaccionaban ciertas partes de su cuerpo y podía apostar que sin demasiado esfuerzo estaría listo para el siguiente round.

—Eres algo ninfómana –esa sola insinuación parecía complacerlo, y Aomine lo notó de inmediato. Y ese simple gesto ya estaba poniéndole activamente receptivo.

—Pareces ser de tan buen apetito como yo –comunicó, poniéndose de pie. Ahora su ropa estaba empapada de la esencia del rubio.

—Tomemos una ducha y continuemos esta interesante plática después de ello –sugirió. Aomine sólo vio una clara oportunidad de vengarse y ponerlo a él bajo su merced.

Y si bien sus planes iban como viento en popa, aquella manera tan maniática de tocar el timbre hizo que el mundo de ideas que asolaban a ambos hombres se volcara de lleno. ¿Pero quién estaba tocando tan impulsivamente, queriendo arruinar el momento?

—Ignóralo –fue la respuesta sabia de Kai.

—¡Hermano idiota, más te vale que abras en este momento o tiraré la puerta en este preciso instante!

Las pupilas de ambos hombres vibraron ante esa voz tan familiar. Se miraron y se lamentaron tener tan mala suerte, justo cuando todo marchaba tan maravillosamente bien. Y si bien iban a ignorarla y pasar olímpicamente de su existencia, en cuanto se percataron del crujir de la puerta, lo pensaron mejor.

—¿Por qué demonios demoraste tanto en abrirme, eh? –recriminaba la castaña, casi asesinando al rubio con la mirada-. ¿Y por qué demonios traes esa toalla alrededor?

—Estaba teniendo sexo salvaje hasta que llegaste hermanita. Ni modo que saliera a recibirte sin nada puesto –comentó con una naturalidad que daba miedo.

—Estás mintiendo –refutó. Es que ya le había hecho una broma como ésa en el pasado.

—Claro que no. Esta vez es cierto... ¿Así que puedes darte prisa e irte? Quisiera continuar en lo que me quedé.

—¿Has abusado de ese niño, verdad?

—¿Niño? Va a cumplir la mayoría de edad este año.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—De niño no tiene nada –se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa descarada-. No puedo quejarme de sus medidas.

—¡Kai Tatsuhisa, saca a ese niño de tu departamento ahora mismo!

Tras calmarse un poco las aguas, la mujer accedió al departamento, escuchando indudablemente el sonido de la regadera a toda presión y que la sala misma era un verdadero caos; los muebles estaban fuera de sitio.

Claramente se la habían pasado bastante bien hasta que llegó.

—Deduciré que es Aomine-kun el que está bañándose en este momento.

—Justamente –decía al tiempo que ingresaba a su cuarto. Necesitaba un pans o lo que fuere. Para cuando salió totalmente integro fue directo al refrigerador a tomar un poco de fresca leche.

—Y bueno, ya conseguiste lo que querías, así que imagino que lo dejarás en paz –objetó. Ella permanecía en medio de la sala, de pie.

—A saber.

—¡Kai!

Un cuarto de hora transcurrió antes de que los implicados estuvieran reunidos en una misma habitación.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban sentados en el sillón con al menos un metro de separación por petición de la chica. El moreno estaba con un cambio completo de ropa, secándose el pelo.

Claramente estaban mosqueados por la interrupción.

—Me sorprendo por la manera tan irresponsable y libertina en la que estás viviendo actualmente, Tatsuhisa Kai –regañaba la castaña a su querido hermanito.

—No estamos haciendo nada ilegal –agregaba el rubio, recargándose sobre el brazo del inmueble.

—Te aclaro que lo que estás haciendo es ilegal. Aomine-kun es menor de edad –señaló.

—Él no se queja, entonces no hay problema –volvió a hablar el blondo.

—_Justo tenía que suceder ahora…_-porque el rostro del moreno era de aburrición total.

—¿Y entonces? –se le veía impaciente, parada frente a ellos, agitando la punta de su zapato contra el suelo.

—Pues espero a que te vayas y me dejes seguir con lo mío –mencionaba Kai muy descaradamente.

—¡A eso no me refería, hermano idiota! –le gritó cariñosamente-. Hablaba de ustedes dos. ¿Qué van a hacer? Haciendo a un lado que le sacas casi cinco años, está ese detalle de que es tu alumno –ciertamente había tocado el tema correcto.

—Seremos cuidadosos –dijo sólo para callar las insistencias de su hermana.

—Saben que si esto se hace público lo menos que pasará será que te despidan, Kai.

—Ya lo sé… -agregó con un tono áspero-. No soy estúpido y él tampoco.

—No es como si fuera a contárselo a todo mundo –habló por primera vez el moreno.

—Confiaré en ustedes dos –miró a cada uno, suspirando lánguidamente-. Y por esa razón pasaremos los tres un domingo de calidad –les sonrió resplandeciente, como un diamante. Ellos, ellos sólo querían que se largara de allí en ese justo momento.


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Buenas tardes mis queridas lectoras! Una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero me surgieron varios inconvenientes y entre ellos una re-edición de un longfic, pero bueno, este capítulo sin duda compensará mi ausencia de la semana pasada XD El nombre ya debería decirles mucho de lo que pasará jojojo. Antes de despedirme agradezco a Kuro-Xerves por poner en favoritos mi historia *-* y dejarme un comentario; espero verte por aquí más seguido de ahora en adelante pequeña. Sin más, ¡disfruten! Nos leemos la semana que viene. Au revoir~

**Capítulo 9**

**Adicción**

Ayer creería que eran meras habladurías y alardes mal infundados por parte del rubio, pero en el momento en que despertó y quiso abandonar su cama, algo claramente le impedía hacerlo como todas las demás mañanas. Estaba adolorido y erguirse ahora era una cuestión de ver si toleraba mucho esa penosa sensación.

Pero como el hombrecito que era se puso de pie y dio inicio con sus actividades matutinas antes de disponerse a ir al colegio.

—_¡Maldito cabrón, me ha dejado completamente adolorido! Me encargaré de devolverte el favor, Tatsuhisa…¡Esta me la pagas!_

Llegó a la escuela sin demasiados problemas ya que el malestar aparentemente había desaparecido. Sin embargo, para el momento en que tuvo que tomar asiento las cosas fueron totalmente diferentes.

Maldijo a Kagami, ya que él había sido el graciosito que le dijo que no iba a poderse ni sentar. Y efectivamente, ése fue el caso. Aunque tuvo que soportarlo ya que había demasiados compañeros suyos a su alrededor y si se comportaba extraño iba a haber problemas.

—Dai-chan –saludaba la recién llegada peli rosa-. Estoy sorprendida de que hayas llegado antes que yo.

—Simplemente me levanté más temprano de lo usual –al parecer si no se movía demasiado estaría bien.

—Aomine-san, Satsuki-san –Sakurai no demoró ni dos segundos en entrar al salón de clases. Estaba bastante animado al parecer.

—¿Te ha sucedido algo bueno? –preguntaba el moreno al castaño y éste sonrió alegremente.

—Por fin logré comprarme las zapatillas deportivas que tanto quería. Y podré usarlas en el torneo de verano –respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Parece que tuviste un buen fin de semana –agregó Daiki.

—¿Sucede algo Dai-chan? Luces bastante relajado y menos malhumorado que de costumbre.

—Nada en particular…

—Muy buenos días a todos –el maestro había llegado, provocando que todos ocuparan sus puestos en la brevedad posible.

—Buenos días, Tatsuhisa-sensei –enunciaron casi todas las chicas del salón. Los varones simplemente se resignaron a que ese blondo acaparara a todas.

—_Alguien parece ser fan de los suéteres sosos de cuello de tortuga _–rió internamente. Ayer se encargó de dejarle unos bonitos recuerdos en el cuello.

—Saquen su libro de texto y ábranlo en la lección 4 por favor. Hoy comenzaremos un nuevo tema, así que no se distraigan y pongan atención.

La clase proseguía como era usual. Él poniendo a los chicos a leer para pasar a resolverles cualquier duda que surgiera sobre la marcha, y posteriormente poner sobre la pizarra una serie de ejercicios que él mismo preparaba. Por lo que no existía nada de malo en lo que estaba haciendo.

El problema estaba en que él en lo último que pensaba era en inglés.

Verlo ir de un lado a otro del salón, luciendo tan serio y encargándose de que todo el alumnado estuviera atento contrastaba enormemente con el rubio al que fue a visitar ayer a su departamento y que le mostró esa faceta pervertida y desinhibida que tanto le hizo hervir la sangre.

Admitía que deseaba que las clases terminaran para encargarse de ponerlo en su lugar y enseñarle quién era el que mandaba. Después de todo, ese asunto no fue zanjado gracias a cierta hermana metiche que llegó inoportunamente.

—Tsk…_¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo después de lo que pasó ayer? Si sigo pensando en lo que hicimos va a ser muy vergonzoso lo que va a pasar._

Quizás podría llamarlo suerte o que el rubio no quería fastidiarlo en ese día, pero no le tocó pararse a leer. Salvándole así de exponerse ante la clase por las reacciones que esos lujuriosos recuerdos provocaban en su persona.

—Al fin terminó la clase… -suspiró enormemente aliviado, estampando su rostro contra el pupitre. Ya había logrado enfriar su cabeza por lo que todo estaba en paz.

—¿Aomine-kun? –la tímida voz de su compañera le hizo levantar el rostro hacia la joven.

—¿Qué sucede? –lo único observable para el chico era ese sobre con un pequeño corazoncito sellándole.

—¿Crees que podría pedirte un favor? –preguntó-. Claro que te recompensaré, así que no te debes preocupar.

—¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? –porque no cachaba a quién podría darle él esa carta de amor que no pudiera hacer ella.

—¿Podrías dársela a Tatsuhisa-sensei? Sé que tomas extra clases con él y creo que es más fácil para ti que lo ves después del horario escolar –ella continuaba hablando y Aomine por su lado caía en cuenta. ¿Por qué debía ser él quien fungiera como mensajero?¿Por qué le molestaba que esa chiquilla quisiera declararle abiertamente sus sentimientos al blondo?

—Sabes que será problemático si le encuentran esto al profesor, ¿verdad? –mencionó tajante.

—L-Lo sé. Pero debo arriesgarme…El profesor me gusta mucho y sé que no soy a la única, por eso debo hacerlo. Jamás lo sabré si no lo intento –confesó. Esas palabras únicamente le daban un mal sabor de boca a Daiki; aunque él sabía que era imposible que el rubio le correspondiera.

—Dámela. Se la entregaré… Igual no aseguro que saldrá bien –ella le sonrió entusiasta, entregándole el tan importante encargo.

—¡Muchas gracias Aomine-kun! Te daré todas las revistas de Mai-chan que te faltan para tu colección.

—Está bien –de momento lo menos que le interesaba era esa modelo.

El resto de las clases, para su fastidio, se le fueron lentas y cansinas, por lo que en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a ver el contenido de la carta; pero resistió, ya que sería grosero y tampoco tenía razones para leer lo que esa enamorada mujer le había escrito.

—Buenas tardes. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, revisaremos los ejercicios que dejamos para el fin de semana –Aomine estuvo absorto desde la última hora que no notó que Tatsuhisa había llegado al fin y estaba dando inicio a su extra clase.

—_Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que entregarle esa carta, sin embargo…_-ese pequeño sobre rosa, agradablemente perfumada, permanecía en medio de su libro de inglés.

Ese día en definitiva no puso atención a absolutamente nada, y aunque el resto de los profesores le reprendieron, el rubio no parecía tener esas intenciones con él; no en ese día.

—¿Sigues fantaseando conmigo, Daiki? –ese tono de voz le sacó de sí mismo, ayudándole a darse cuenta que estaban a solas. Y el blondo le observaba desde el escritorio.

—Por supuesto que no –aunque en parte era cierto-. Además, tengo algo para ti –guardó el resto de sus cosas, dejando en su mano la pequeña carta.

—¿Vas a confesarte ante mí, Daiki? Es algo indudablemente dulce y considerado de tu parte –se burló con inocencia.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! –estampó la carta contra su escritorio, asesinándole con la mirada-. Me la ha dado una de tus locas fans.

—Pues entonces no estoy interesado –agregó mirando sin demasiado interés el pedazo de papel.

—Bueno, lo que hagas con ella es ya tu problema. Sólo cumplí con el recado.

—No seas celoso, no voy a cambiarte por una chica –mencionó, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Vas a ir a practicar?

—Debo recuperar el tiempo perdido –estipuló, viéndole de soslayo. Después simplemente se marchó sin más.

En definitiva lo que le faltaba a su cuerpo era practicar basquetbol, repasar sus fintas, mejorar sus reflejos y velocidad dentro de la cancha. Simplemente olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en lo que más amor y pasión le despertaba.

Nada como ejercicio extenuante para quitarse toda tensión acumulada y olvidarse de esos pensamientos improductivos y lascivos.

Tras guardar aquel grupo de balones se desplazó hacia los vestidores para tomar todo lo necesario y meterse a las duchas; estaba empapado en sudor y no quería llegar de esa manera a casa.

—¿Siempre eres así de intenso cuando prácticas? –el moreno soltó la toalla que llevaba en su mano derecha en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en el área de regaderas. ¿Qué hacía él allí?¿Qué pretendía?

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –no estaba sorprendido, sino lo que le sigue.

—Nada en particular. Terminé de revisar los exámenes pendientes y vine a ver cómo te estaba yendo.

—Mentiroso… Mejor admite que has venido a buscar otra cosa –recogió su toalla, caminando hacia él. Estaba justo donde yacía la puerta que conducía a los bañadores.

—¿Y qué es esa cosa que he venido a buscar?

—Claramente…a mí –informó con orgullo antes de hacerse de esos parlanchines labios; al diablo que estuviera cogiéndole con demasiada fuerza del cuello de su camisa. Él sólo quería desfogarse allí mismo.

—¿Pudiste pararte hoy sin problema alguno? –preguntó casual, retirando su corbata y empezando a desbrochar botón por botón su alba camisa.

—Me encargaré de que te sientas del mismo modo que yo mañana cuando te levantes –sentenció-. Ahora déjame facilitarte el trabajo –Kai solamente podía escuchar cómo cada uno de sus botones fueron a estrellarse contra el suelo; al parecer el moreno no quería perder el tiempo y optaba por la salida más fácil.

—Deja de estropear mi ropa –decía con cierta comicidad. Tras ello simplemente terminó de retirarse las prendas superiores.

—Entonces deja de provocarme de estos modos.

Los quejidos sólo resoplaban dentro de su boca mientras sentía sus huesudas manos enterrarse sobre su espalda con enorme fuerza. Pero no conocía mejor manera de expresar lo que le hacía experimentar con tan solo trasladar aquella mano hacia sus partes bajas y empezar a masajearlas con un ritmo ridículamente lento pero increíblemente necesario.

El moreno sintió cómo sus rodillas flaqueaban tenuemente ante la magnífica hazaña que estaba realizando para provocarle y lograr que su hombría se volviera palpable en la brevedad posible. Tenía claro sus objetivos y no iba a detenerse hasta cumplir con su anhelado capricho.

Besaba sus hombros con rapidez, no como si les despreciara, sino más bien porque quería continuar embriagándose con su saliva, con la mezcla que resultaba de su loción y la piel de su cuello. Quería tocarlo e inspeccionarlo todo, y al mismo tiempo quería dejar su clara marca de que estuvo allí.

Hasta ese momento no había encontrado a nadie que le despertara esos instintos tan primitivos de una manera tan incontrolable y abismal. Era como si entre cada contacto que tuvieran el deseo que le despertaba sencillamente se incrementara y le orillara a buscarlo y obtener nuevamente ese placer que únicamente podía encontrar sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Lamentablemente su paciencia estaba cruzando el límite y lo siguiente que hizo fue deshacerse del molesto y frío cinturón. No era más requerido, así como ese costoso pantalón.

Nuevamente su espalda estaba experimentando la dureza y frialdad de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que se estremecía sin poderse siquiera controlar.

Sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen, mostraban claras marcas; chupetones que ese hombre se dedicó a hacerle sin clemencia alguna mientras mantenía perfectamente bien atendida su zona baja. Tal era su dedicación que no podía enfocar nada más que no fueran sus penetrantes ojos azules y esa juguetona boca engullendo toda la circunferencia de su miembro al tiempo que su lengua se encargaba de humedecerlo y hacerle sentir maravillosamente bien.

El inicio de esos suaves y separados gemidos era el coro angelical que estaba muriéndose de ganas por escuchar. Era el indicativo de que lo estaba logrando y la premisa de que obtendría lo que querría en poco tiempo.

Succionó una y otra vez, acariciando la base de tan avivada parte de su anatomía y a la vez delineando con la punta de su lengua el área más heterogénea que poseía el erguido miembro.

Verlo retorcerse de satisfacción, de goce desmedido lo ponían aún más caliente de lo que ya estaba. Pero debía soportarlo si quería devolverle el favor del domingo.

Ni siquiera el blondo podía mitigar por demasiado tiempo los gemidos que ese hombre le sacaba mientras incrementaba la velocidad e intensidad con la que su boca y lengua atendían su receptiva hombría. Así como tampoco podía evitar que las fuerzas abandonaran sus piernas y le obligaran lentamente a deslizarse hacia el suelo al tiempo que el peli azul continuaba enfocado en su tarea.

Fue un impulso el que orillaba a poner su mano sobre la corta cabellera del moreno y a sujetarla con ímpetu. Y como si fuera un deseo que iba más allá de su propia compresión, empezó a mover a su propio ritmo el vaivén de placer que el moreno desencadenaba cada que su eréctil masculinidad entraba y salía de su apetitosa boca.

Él iba a oponerse totalmente a su intento de dominación, pero en cuanto contempló que había logrado sentarlo contra el suelo, no objetó nada más. Incluso esa respiración entre cortada acompañada de un rubio concentrado totalmente en disfrutar plenamente de esa insuperable experiencia, le resultaron dinamita pura que le quemaban desde las entrañas hasta su miembro. Necesitaba terminar pronto o viviría el mismo destino que su amante.

Aquellas salinas gotas de sudor recorrían el sendero de su sien hasta donde daba inicio su cuello, a la vez que los latidos de su corazón eran audibles, incluso para él, quien le miraba sonriente, limpiando de la comisura de sus labios los vestigios que restaban del violento corrimiento del blondo.

—A diferencia de ti, yo todavía puedo jugar un poco más…

Desde los zapatos hasta las prendas inferiores que salían sobrando, todo había ido a dar muy lejos de ellos, junto con el resto de sus vestimentas y cosas. Ahora no existían más razones para permanecer portando eso que podría considerarse como vital pero que en ese instante era un estorbo descomunal.

Aomine relamió sensualmente sus labios en cuanto miró por completo la anatomía del rubio con lentitud, con lujo de detalle. Joder que de verdad estaba bueno el tío; ahora comprendía por qué razón todas las mujeres que le conocían deseaban tener una oportunidad como la suya.

—…No voy a soportar por demasiado tiempo, así que…-mascullaba el moreno, concentrándose nuevamente en su tarea.

Contra la voluntad del rubio abrió el compás de sus piernas, sujetándolas firmemente con ambas manos. Sólo logrando que su parte inferior se impacientara aún más.

Había sido algo estúpido de su parte ser tan precipitado, querer que todo entrara en un solo intento. Pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba demasiado desesperado por experimentar lo mismo que el rubio el día de ayer cuando se abalanzó sobre él, compenetrándole en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Fue doloroso y le hizo encorvarse precipitadamente.

Apretó los dientes y se recuperó lo más pronto posible. Lo peor había pasado y ahora podía sentir que su tan íntima parte estaba totalmente dentro de su caliente interior; tan austera de espacio que se sentía terriblemente delicioso. Como si con sólo dejar que su miembro permaneciera allí bastara para que pudiera alcanzar el éxtasis.

Levantó su mirada hacia el que ahora había sido el dominado. Le miraba con una mezcla de dolor latente y regodeo. Él al igual que el moreno experimentó una terrible punzada en cuanto sintió al vehemente y nada delicado hombre meterle semejante monstruo en su interior como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—Idiota…es demasiado grande para meterla de golpe. Imbécil –sus palabras arrastraban un jadeo terriblemente provocativo. Para Aomine esas palabras fueron de felicitación y una petición entre líneas que le decía que debía continuar y no ponerse a pensar en él.

Era una fortuna que nadie más estuviera allí, porque claramente escucharían no solamente los ahogados gemidos del rubio, sino también el golpeteo que su espalda superior experimentaba cada vez que el moreno le embestía tan salvajemente como su fuerza e instintos se lo permitían.

Aomine simplemente no podía contenerse sin importar lo molesto y doloroso que pudiera llegar a ser para el rubio. El estar dentro de él lo enloquecía con demasía, por lo que deseaba repetir la experiencia de volver a entrar y salir tantas veces como le fuera posible.

—Tenías razón… Esto es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba…-observó su rostro y la manera en que sus manos intentaban frenar sus estocadas.

No podía contenerse por más tiempo, ya había estado aguantando desde que sintió su interior por primera vez y esos sonoros gemidos que no dejaban de emerger de su entreabierta boca simplemente denotaban lo mucho que estaba disfrutándolo. Así que incrementó el ritmo, dispuesto a aprovechar hasta el último segundo de la lluvia de sensaciones placenteras que le atravesaban como pequeñas agujas cada vez que su masculinidad era comprimida por la naturaleza angosta de esa cavidad.

Le costó recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración así como recobrar la solidez de sus piernas; estaba temblando ligeramente tanto por el trabajo al que las sometió como por el orgasmo recién alcanzado.

Con cierta mesura abandonó la humedad de su interior, bajando con lentitud las piernas que durante todo el acto había dejado descansar sobre sus hombros.

—Te deseo suerte mañana al levantarte –gruñó con socarronería. Incluso le importaba poco mordisquear sensualmente el muslo derecho del rubio.

Tatsuhisa simplemente sonrió ladinamente. Si bien no había alcanzado la cima como cierto moreno, lo había pasado demasiado bien pese a su salvajismo descontrolado y su clara inexperiencia.

—Vayamos a tomar una merecida ducha –recomendó Daiki.

Para Aomine Daiki esa noche fue el comienzo de algo que indudablemente se repetiría posteriormente tantas veces como cada uno lo deseara, tanto dentro de esos solitarios vestidores así como bajo la discreción de esas ruidosas regaderas.

El moreno había hallado a la persona que le complementaba en la intimidad y que jamás consideraba como excesivo el que quisiera repetir tanto como su apetito sexual lo demandara. Aunque el pequeño problema que siempre surgía era quién dominaría a quién en cada ocasión; pero eso sólo les emocionaba y les hacía mejorar sus habilidades para someter al otro.

Fue así como su fatal y puramente carnal relación continuó, para deleite de los dos.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacerme esta clase de marcas, Daiki? –los dedos del rubio señalaban sus hombros y pectorales.

—No te quejes. Allí nadie las puede ver a menos que te quiten la ropa –había terminado de ponerse el pantalón y colocarse el cinturón. Ahora su cabellera es la que ocupaba sus dos manos en el proceso de secado.

—Sólo porque tu piel es demasiado oscura para que se note algo –él por su lado ya había terminado de vestirse y se dedicaba exclusivamente a ajustar su corbata y saco. Su pelo estaba totalmente seco.

—Deja de quejarte. Esta noche podrás dormir como un bebé gracias a mí –se vanaglorio de su proeza de esa noche.

—Al menos déjame felicitarte por…-el hombre calló de golpe y Aomine se quedó totalmente hecho una estatua. Había sido un mal momento para que "alguien" hubiera llegado.

—Dai-chan, ¿de casualidad no has…? –la peli rosa enmudeció en cuanto observó que su querido amigo no estaba solo y que quien le acompañaba era ni nada menos que el hombre más popular de toda la academia, sin mencionar que era el maestro.

—¡¿Satsuki, pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –gritó totalmente en shock. Su amiga de la infancia le había cachado infraganti.

—¿Q-Qué…es lo que está pasando aquí? ¡No, saben qué, no me expliquen nada! –el rostro de la mujer se puso de todos los colores habidos y por haber mientras llegaba a la conclusión de por qué esos dos estaban allí reunidos, recién bañados.

—Como la amiga de la infancia que eres, sabrás guardar nuestro pequeño secreto –mencionaba el rubio, quien se mantenía tranquilo, incluso tras esas circunstancias.

—Satsuki, escúchame…No le menciones esto a nadie, ¿entendido? –el moreno masajeó su sien exasperantemente. Ella por su lado continuaba sin poder decir nada coherente; había sido demasiada para su joven existencia.

—¿Va a estar bien? –preguntó Kai a Aomine. Éste simplemente se encogió de hombros-. De ahora en adelante vayamos a mi departamento –protestó sin más.

—Te aclaro que vives al otro lado de la ciudad, idiota –bufó no feliz con el cambio de localización.

—¿Dai-chan…de verdad tú…? Es decir, a ti te gustan los hom…-sus rosáceas pupilas admiraban al blondo.

—Es una historia graciosa que sin duda Daiki te contará de camino a casa –nada como darle un par de suaves y dulces palmaditas al moreno que casi le sacan los pulmones de golpe.

—¡Deja de golpearme, bastardo!

Satsuki había lamentado regresar a la escuela a recoger el topper que dejó olvidado ese día. Había descubierto una parte de su querido amigo que era mejor no conocer. Simplemente flipaba.

—Halaremos de camino a casa, Satsuki.

A la peli rosa le había tomado varias cuadras el asimilar que su amigo tenía gustos diferentes a la mayoría, pero no lo juzgó y tras hacerse a la idea, todo el asunto se tornó hasta divertido. Ya que ahora poseía algo con que molestarlo y eso le complacía; era malvada la bribona.

Al ser viernes por la noche no existía ninguna necesidad de entrar a casa, especialmente si ambos vivían tan cerca y no estaban haciendo nada malo. Sólo estaban sentados en los escalones que conducían hacia la entrada de la casa de Satsuki, platicando.

—Dai-chan, eres un pervertido de lo peor.

—¿Yo?¿Por qué no le dices eso a ese tonto, eh? –se quejó. Sólo lo recriminaba a él.

—Los dos tienen la misma culpa en todo esto –suspiró, clavando su mirada en él-. Así que son…novios…

—En realidad no.

—Pero si están haciendo ese tipo de cosas, es porque ustedes…tienen algo más de fondo.

—No necesariamente tiene por qué ser así… Las personas pueden hacer eso y no guardar sentimientos de por medio –aclaró, logrando sorprender a su querida amiga-. Ambos somos iguales en ese aspecto y no nos importa mucho.

—¿Pero es que no te despierta otro tipo de emoción…que quererte acostar con él? –indagaba la chica.

—Me irrita la mayor parte de su personalidad, así que es un no rotundo.

—¿Seguro, seguro?

—Claramente.

—Hablando hipotéticamente…¿qué sentirías si él de repente dejara su "relación" porque ha conocido a alguien más interesante?¿No te molestaría que te cambie por alguien más así como así?

—Yo haría exactamente lo mismo –contraatacó.

—Lo dices sólo porque es una situación planteada artificialmente, pero…si lo vivieras en carne propia estoy segura de que no lo tomarías tan a la ligera –mencionó un tanto cabizbaja-. Ya estamos casi en junio y han pasado muchas cosas entre ustedes, es normal que un poco de cariño sí haya.

—No le des demasiadas vueltas al asunto… En algún momento todas las cosas tienden a acabar –agregó secamente. Incluso se había puesto de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Sólo no digas que no te lo advertí –infló sus mofletes y entró a su casa sin más. Daiki por su lado retomó su camino de vuelta a casa.

No fue hasta ese momento en que Satsuki sacó el tema a flote que empezó a considerar el hecho de que ese hombre pudiera despertarle sentimiento alguno. Lo único que estaba claro es que disparaba su lívido como nadie nunca lo había hecho antes, pero nada más.

¿Es que podía existir algo más que un mero momento pasional donde ambos se utilizaban mutuamente para darse satisfacción?¿Había razones para las que tuviera que involucrarse sentimentalmente hablando con alguien como él? Esa clase de cosas simplemente estaban de más para hombres como ellos.

Sacudió la idea de su cabeza. No tenía necesidad de cavilar más al respecto y menos si esos pensamientos iban alrededor de Tatsuhisa Kai.

—_Tonterías… Algo como eso es imposible. Ni él ni yo estamos para esas cosas absurdas…_

Debía considerar muy seriamente la opción de cambiarse de departamento, porque todos parecían saber dónde localizarle y a qué horas pillarle para poder verle.

Apenas había llegado de la escuela y posiblemente lo único que deseaba era tumbarse sobre su cama; había tenido demasiada actividad física aquella tarde y no estaba muy energético que digamos.

—Buenas noches, Kai.

—¿Qué es lo que haces esta vez aquí, Kotoko? –se limitó a recargarse sobre su puerta y depositar sus cosas a un lado de su persona.

—Te crees demasiado listo creyendo que puedes estar en una relación sin enamorarte e irte cuando se te dé la gana, así sin más. Pues estás muy equivocado.

—¿Has venido a demostrarme lo contrario? –le miró con interés.

—He escuchado rumores de que estás saliendo con alguien. ¿Es eso cierto?

—¿Qué si lo fuera? Es mi vida y hago lo que se me place con quien yo desee.

—Sé que se trata de un chico, Kai –sonrió con satisfacción, incluso cuando él se mostró totalmente estoico.

—Ahora recuerdo por qué terminé contigo. Eres una acosadora innata que quiso conocer a todas mis ex parejas –añadió con normalidad.

—Te haré cambiar de parecer. Haré que ese chico sea un mero recuerdo –dictaminó gélidamente.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vas a lograr algo como eso?

—Me encargaré de que tus ojos me vean exclusivamente a mí y nadie más… Serás mío, no dejaré que ese mocoso te tenga… Y haré todo lo que sea necesario para lograrlo.


End file.
